


【翻译】烧毁你的帝国

by inlaidharp



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 东欧, 互攻反攻, 仍有能力, 北欧神话, 十字军, 历史AU, 口交, 宗教冲突, 小万很愤怒, 挪威神话和民间传说, 暴力战争, 查查你个小妖精, 窒息性嗜好, 粗暴性交, 维京人, 肛交, 超自然力量, 跨物种交配
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 04:26:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11051295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inlaidharp/pseuds/inlaidharp
Summary: A translation of Burn Your Kingdom Down by spicedpiano.当东征的十字军入侵耶路撒冷之际，Erik的族人被残忍地屠杀了。唯一的幸存者Erik逃难到北欧，在那里被维京侵略者们俘获为奴。自那日起，Erik栉风沐雨披荆斩棘，一路向上攀爬，终于成了一队维京人的领导者，他带领部下踏上侵略基督之地的征程，杀死他能找到的每一个十字军战士。但当他俘获属于自己的奴隶——一个自称Charles的年轻巫师时，他发现世上还有比他本人的魔力更为黑暗的术法——已知世界的命运也许被交付在了他的手上。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Burn Your Kingdom Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/685966) by Anonymous. 



> 原注：
> 
> 无尽感激献给 Marimo, 是她的灵感启迪出了这篇同人文，她也是配套同人漫的主要画手，她绘制的作品美到不可思议。谢谢你与我进行的那些有关意象、情节和喜剧性穿插的讨论。如果没有你我永远不可能完成这部作品。你超棒的。别想否认这个。  
> 也感谢Tahariel，感谢她在这部同人写作过程中持续给予的支持，和她极为高超的校对技艺。也感谢Subtilior为这篇长文不辞辛劳地不断beta。我非常感激！  
> Baehj2915,谢谢你在写作过程中给予的珍贵评价和鼓励.<3  
> 最后，感谢所有xmen-tales chat群的伙伴们（特别是cygnaut, aesc, professor和firstlighttofeos）帮助我克服最后的文字难关，最终完成这部同人:D
> 
> \-------
> 
> 一些重要的说明：  
> 我对自然历史进程做了一些自由的改动。在这篇同人中，变种人的存在被广泛认知的时间远早于原作时间点，变种人与人类之间的矛盾更多发生在当下，而不是只存在于对未来的预见之中。在我们“真实”的历史中，12世纪的维京人已经开始被基督教化，海盗的帝国濒临崩溃。这个故事里的情况则截然相反：当欧陆的大多数基督教国家都将变种人视作巫师处以火刑时，维京人对变种人的能力善加利用，获得了难以匹敌的军事力量。他们入侵了欧洲和北非的大部分丰饶之地，并被认为是一股难以忽视的势力。除了对欧陆国家之间的权力关系做出的人为改动，其他部分我会尽可能遵照史实进行描写。  
> 请检阅tag。我要在此预警，作者选择不为这个故事选择警告标签。阅读即表示读者同意风险自担。  
> 在这个故事里，Erik会使用一些古挪威语地理名词，比如“Beiaraland（译注：巴伐利亚旧称，不做另译）”。更为现代/易于辨认的名称可从词首辨识。“Serkland”指的是中东，包括耶路撒冷周边地区。“Nordmenn”=维京人，“Sudrmenn”=住在维京领地以南地区的人（即所有其他人）（译注：原文中出现的维京人Vikings，诺斯人/北方人the Norths，诺曼人Nordmenn，都是指称斯堪的纳维亚人的名词，也即是万崽现时点所属的这个北方族群。）
> 
> 我在这里上传了一个可供下载的歌单。详见[汤不热](http://spicedpiano.tumblr.com/post/43184483218/burn-your-kingdom-down-the-playlist-download)  
> 想要看完整同人漫，请戳[汤不热](http://4xontuesdays.tumblr.com/post/43211718319/xmfc-bigbang-challenge-burn-your-kingdom-down)
> 
> （译注：汤不热链接需翻墙

第一部分

永勿离家远行  
前方是刀斧利剑  
骸骨感受不到战争  
也预示不出战火

\- 至高者之歌*

\--

34.

 _神圣罗马帝国，巴伐利亚，_ _1115_ _年_ _11_ _月_

 

他向左闪避，几乎绊倒在脚边撕裂的尸体上。他的靴子踩进那具躯体敞开的腔膛，他以暴露的肋骨曲线作为支撑，将自己又向前推进一步。第一柄剑挡住了敌人的攻势，而第二柄则从盾牌下方挥上了敌人的身体。

剑锋击中了敌人的膝盖背部，斩断了绑住他大腿的绳子。敌人踉跄后退，将盾牌举过头顶试图护住要害。Erik没有放过他暴露的空门。

敌人的锁子甲是金属制的，根本难以抵御Erik的魔法。那东西轻易在他剑下融化，流过金属的炽热血温仿佛直接漫过了他裸露的肌肤。Erik调转剑锋劈开那人的内脏，血液与胆汁瞬间染湿了碧绿的草地，金属和体液的腥臭气在空气中蔓延开来。

将死的敌人用Erik不懂的语言呻吟着叨念；Erik把他留在原地向前进发。这场战斗几乎已经结束。他们赢了——只剩下十几个南方佬尚自苟延残喘。他们将战斗到最后一口气，无论是否出于自愿。Erik无意豢养囚徒。

他用木头的边缘又击杀了两名敌人。这个时节树叶已经转黄，熔金落日仿佛透过彩色拼花玻璃照射着世界，点亮了枯叶和血，原野和天空。金属的轻敲声昭示着一切，就像一根绷紧的线穿过他的内脏。他可以运用自己的魔力轻易掉转敌人的剑尖，不费吹灰之力就将南方佬一网打尽。轻易，但是不荣誉……而诺曼人最重视的就是荣誉。如果Erik剥夺他们证明自己骁勇有力的机会，他们必将用叛乱加以回馈。

于是他给予自己的兵士直面死亡的光荣。他们与他们的神立有誓约，正如Erik也与自己的神立有誓约。

Erik全不介意成为一个劫掠者；他的天资原本有关金属，无关善水。但他不喜欢如此靠近那座城市，二十二年前，他曾眼见自己的族人在那里被残忍屠戮。他被无数遍地告知那些人怎样被拖拽到河边，怎样被推到水里，那些不愿改信基督者怎样残忍被杀，苍白的浮尸如何顺着多瑙河漂流直下。

今天，死者迎来了属于他们的复仇。今天，Erik屠戮了刽子手和刽子手的后裔。他们的血也浸湿了土壤。

一个北方人挥舞斧子，喀嚓一声将对面的头颅斩作两半。只剩七个南方佬了。Erik用自己的外衫将剑锋拭净，把左手上的那柄还入背上交叉的剑鞘。他用右手持着另一柄剑，开始在森林与原野交汇之处的包围圈外边界巡视探测，他搜索那些还没死透的躯体，必要之时补上一剑，同时找寻倒下的自己人，他们必得在黄昏之前将这些尸体集齐付炬。

Erik也许是个名义上的奴隶，在雪国冰川之上他诚然是个奴隶——但他依然记得故土的温度，也记得曾穿行过灼热的沙漠。

在这里，在战场上，这感觉比任何时刻都来得更强烈，惨遭蹂躏的土地见证了他的勇猛，剑尖上敌人尚未干涸的血液宣告了他在这片贫瘠之地上的彻底胜利。今日死在他手中的亡灵无一人会视他为奴。对他们来说，他是一个战士，一个武士，是死亡的使者。而他所带领的诺曼人将给予他同样的尊重，他们已经见到了试图对抗他的后果。

他深入树丛，树影间斑驳的日光已从金色转为琥珀，纠缠的树根和冒芽的蕨类植物间暗影渐渐加深。四下都安静了，战争的喧嚣被落叶的声响掩盖。但空气中的血腥味还挥之不去。Erik的舌头尝到了血铜味，厚重的就像舌头被涂上了一层血——那气味越来越强，直到Erik发现自己正行在一片血沼之中——他挣脱出来，摸上一棵橡树，触手一片湿黏。

太阳穴剧烈地跳动，世界仿佛倾斜了，暗影从地下升起，透过皮肤侵入他的体内。他踉跄着被自己的呼吸噎住，好像要溺死在周遭的空气里，血腥气几乎太过强烈，湿滑的灼热扫着他的后颈——

他的剑没有脱手；他早已被训练得不可能让剑脱手，金属几乎是他身体的一部分，轻易不会掉落——但他确实感到了一阵刺痛头皮的震颤，让他几乎咬碎牙齿吞进喉咙，握剑的指关节也攥得发白。

就在他的正前方躺着一个死人。他已经死了几个小时了，顺着劈开的头部流出的血液和脑浆溅湿了周遭的尘土。他的眼睛还大睁着，但却什么也看不见，甚至看不到停靠在他脖颈上啄食他腐尸的巨型食肉鸟。

 

那是一只神鸦（valravn），Erik听过那些传说，尽管他之前从未亲眼见过——但他一直被告诫， _看见神鸦的瞬间你便会认出它_ _,_  如今他认出了。这生灵与普通的乌鸦几无差别，羽翼光滑似墨，下肢细瘦漆黑，正抓着死人的喉咙支撑自己的重量。它浑身染血，双翅上未干的血迹仍然鲜亮，前额上一滴湿润的血珠还在往身下的尸体上滴落。

片刻之后Erik意识到：这鸟身上没有活的血肉。他看见它肢体接点处的烂肉，隐隐露出体内的硬骨和软骨。他能闻见腐肉的蜇人臭气，之前被掩盖在了腥甜的血味之下。

他稳住身体，用金属知觉召唤出背上的剑，瞄准眼前的目标。神鸦也许拥有不死之身，但它们仍能被锋刃斩伤在地。

Erik向前移动，将剑举过肩膀。那鸟的移动速度必然很快。他需做万全准备。这生灵会在他出击的瞬间就振翅起飞——但它会选择哪个方向？现在的风向是西南偏南。神鸦是会顺风飞还是会逆风飞？或者……不，Erik想到。它会飞往东方：那是战场的方向，那里有死亡的气息。于是他动了，朝东面出击，险些便能在那凶兽逃脱之际将之击杀。

但他犹豫太久了。神鸦在Erik动作之前便发出一声 _尖啸_ ——Erik的剑出击得太慢，剑指处那鸟已经飞走了，它掠过树梢的速度绝非来自鸟类扇动翅膀的助力。

Erik的剑锋徒然落到死尸脸上，锋刃过处，那张脸好似熟透的水果般被从中劈作两段。他咒骂一声将剑拔出，还剑入鞘前在死人衣襟上擦干了上面的血迹。

他怀疑他还将再次见到那只神鸦。人们总说神鸦是天生的猎手。它们从不放过捕捉到的气味。也许在一周之内，也许在十年以后，Erik终将再见到它。

\--

33.

他们在几英里外安营扎寨，为免焚烧同袍尸体的火光和烟雾召来雷根斯堡住民的注意。但这并不是说Erik的战士畏惧风险。他们是诺曼人：是劫掠者，天生的战士，他们的睡眠很浅，手中无时不握着武器。他们永远抢占先机；这是他们与生俱来的能力。

兵士们架起几丛小篝火烧烤野味。Erik检查了所有狩猎来的禽类，其中没有那只神鸦，他知道结果必然如此，但仍然难掩失望。他原想在自己的帐篷外挂上一颗神鸦的头。

Erik在他自己的火堆旁找到一颗木桩坐下。严格来说这不能叫他的火堆，但诺曼人倾向于留他孤身一人；Erik不确定这是出于尊敬还是出于畏惧，又或者他们只是蔑视他们的中东奴隶领袖。倒也无甚分别，只要他们令行禁止，Erik也就所求无他。再说他喜欢独处，这让他有时间进行思考——而且他坐得离旁边的篝火足够近，想偷听他们说话也不会有任何难度。

他确实想。在战争过后，特别是如此一番激战过后，评估战士的情绪是Erik计划中的当先要事。如果战士们要表达任何不满，多半会趁现在。他一边咬着自己那只烤焦的兔子作势休息，一边侧耳倾听旁边那队军士们的谈话。

“这是多少年前的事了？”

“十年，是吧？”

第二个说话的人大概是Arnvid，也可能是公平者Hrodny。他们都是头脑简单的莽夫，声音像破碎的岩石。

“是。十年。自马格纳斯王入侵爱尔兰*已经过去十年。他曾为那地的一位领主立雪等候，那个蛮族最终成为他的盟友。到了雪化的日子，他们一同前行——向西，去到大海*之上。”

 “然后——”

“等等。我想听他讲。”

一阵短暂的停顿之后，那个说书人用和刚才同样庄严而富戏剧性的口吻接着讲述。“他们打了许多硬仗。马格纳斯王统治了整个爱尔兰，征服了所有的田地和海岸。但正当这时，国王开始想念自己的家乡。北境的人喊他回家，就像所有在外征伐过久的劫掠者一样。”

“我听说他们被亡灵暗影（Hel-shadow）袭击，这是他最终的败因。”

“不，年轻人，无关亡灵暗影。是国王的一小队军士为他准备北上的补给，他们约好在沼泽地交接，但沼泽太暗了，水面又升起遮天盖日的迷雾，直飘到森林里去。迷雾掩护了国王的敌人，他们在那儿伏击了他。”

Erik迅速地偷瞥一眼那处篝火。为了取暖，围坐的人都挤在了一起，他们转动炭火上串了鱼的杆子，分享着同一碗坚果。他适才的猜测是对的，坐在说书人左边的那个果然是公平者Hrodny。

“诺曼人并没有做足准备。让我提醒你们，他们已不是萨迦传奇中的狂战士了。马格纳斯王奋勇杀敌。他是一位伟大的领导者，但最终，他也倒在了混战之中。”

“但在倒下之前他仍然勉力作战，即使两柄长矛插入了他的双膝。”有人打断道。

“不错，”说书人说道。“他一直未曾停歇，将他的兵士都拉到岸上，驱往他们的旧营寨。然而太晚了。敌人从后面追来，一把斧子劈断了他的脖子。”

沉默持续了几秒，说书人静待他的故事在听者心中散漫开来。他脸上的表情显示他非常享受此刻成为人群中心的感觉。

然后，他终于再次开口——

“有人说他被埋葬在爱尔兰的一家教堂。这些人说他被葬在蛮族称作洛夫地*的田间。另一些人说他的尸体被邪恶的敌人拾到并烧毁了。”

“也许……”

“也许他的尸身并不曾被发现，”说书人用满足的语气作结。“只有极少数族人逃过了那场伏击。谁又知道蛮族会对一位死去的征伐者领袖怎么处置？也许他们把他的尸体留在了沼泽地里，任他在迷雾和泥淖中溃烂发酵。”

“但如果你说的是真的可怎么办？如果他的尸身 _不是_ 不曾被发现呢？”公平者Hrodny咕哝道。“如果他们不曾好好埋葬他呢？一位死去的国王，在异教的土地上慢慢溃烂。这听起来可不是什么好兆头。”

“不，”说书人的声音又变得同刚才一样柔软而充满阴谋论调。“不，这当然不是好兆头。在战争中死去的王……”

Erik知道接下来的内容。他们都听过这个传说，即使那些对近期历史没什么了解的人也不例外。这是一个诺曼人世代相传的故事，母亲讲给孩子。Erik记得自己刚从莨菪中毒造成的昏迷中清醒不久，就听到了那个传说，他当时甚至不能用理智消化这个故事，他感到自己就是故事里的人，似乎那个打仗的就是他本人，似乎他正化身神鸦——

 _神鸦，_ 每当一位国王或领主暴尸荒野，神鸦便会诞生——这是吞噬死人心脏的野乌鸦幻化出的生灵，噬心之后，凶兽会获取死人的知识和杀欲。

Erik今天看到的神鸦究竟是真是幻？自从到了北境，他目睹过许多不可思议之事，但没有一件像今天这样离奇。他盯住自己的火堆，试图记起那个形象。然而唯一真实的就是那股 _气味_ ，那股消不散的血腥和烂肉味。也许那真的是一只神鸦，也许不是。也许那只是Erik的幻想，毕竟他当时正因战斗的后劲而头晕目眩，他可能看见了不存在的东西。火光闪烁中，那生灵显得荒诞离奇，像是可怕梦魇的遗迹。

Erik吃光了他的兔子，把碗放到一边留待一会儿去河边冲刷。然后——他又将耳朵转到其他篝火边上的人群里。小堆的篝火其实蔓延到了森林边缘，但他也只能查探离得最近的那些。毕竟时间有限。

当然了，他听不见他们说什么——只凭听力他当然听不见。但是他能感知他们身上的金属：青铜和铁盾围成一圈靠在树上，就在士兵们的行装旁。那些凹型的护盾，如果Erik足够小心足够集中，如果他 _死命_ 努力……也许能听见护盾金属反射出的声音。也许他能将那些声音转化成语言。

他闭紧眼睛屏蔽掉视觉，以期能尽可能多地将注意力集中到听觉上。他将自己的魔法延伸到周围的金属上：他的长剑，他外装上的扣子——然后是他身后那人的外装，然后是他们的剑、他们的斧子和护盾。

他在一丛篝火旁找到了三面护盾。其中两面挡面冲内，一面挡面朝外，都靠在小灌木丛上。Erik让自己的魔法深入护盾，使法力流过整面盾牌，他熟悉着护盾的每一处细节，从Smith的锤头凿出的每一条凹槽到边缘被侵蚀的每条刻痕。他慢慢地运作魔力，直到找到盾心，让盾身与自己血铁交融。然后……在这系列动作之后，他终于把关注点转移到金属之外的周遭环境中。

是了—— _是了_ ，成了，就是这样，有什么空空的东西在他的内里震荡起来，有什么东西在跟金属护盾共振。 _是声音。_

问题在于如何将人声和话语同周遭的杂音分开。这比Erik想象的更具挑战性。他听到的声音太多了，比如另两面护盾所吸收的声音。还有流过灌木丛的风声，燃烧的小炭球裂开的声音，人们移动时衣料摩擦皮肤的声音，牙齿撕咬肉块的声音。即使在他从众多杂音中拣选出人声之后——一股低沉的声响，比其他声音来得都更深——他仍然很难从中辨识出 _话语_ ，在那么多声音干扰之下这太朦胧难解了。

只需集中精力，Erik这样告诉自己。他又试了一次，这次将全副注意力都放在那股低沉的声音上，他试着屏蔽其他噪音，效果好多了，但仍不够好。那声音听起来还是一团乱麻，粗糙而不知所云。

然而他没有放弃不断尝试，直到太阳穴刺刺地发疼，胃里一阵用力过猛的恶心。 那就下次吧。真可惜他们现在不戴头盔了。那种有弧度的铁具，就围在大脑周边，离口腔那么近——

Erik皱起眉头，挑动剑尖熄灭了他火堆里燃烧着的煤炭，试图压下几点火花。他的兵士们很安全。他不需要金属护盾和声音共振也能清楚知道这点。他知道他们会追随他到天涯海角——因为这是他们的责任，也是他们的荣誉——因为Erik是一名巫师，因为他是他们的将领，因为他是传说中的狂战士，铁做的武器永远伤不了他。

\--

32.

 _耶路撒冷，_ _1099_ _年_ _6_ _月_

在第四十天的早上，他们攻破了城墙。

Erik将永志不忘——四十天，在城池失守之前，他们坚持了四十天。这数字完美无瑕又带着令人作呕的象征意义：诺亚的洪水灾劫席卷了世界四十昼夜，摩西在旷野中与神*相伴四十年，胎里的婴孩要四十天才能获取自己的灵魂。四十意味着重生。四十总是意味着重生。

四十天后圣城迎来了死亡的灾劫。

这年Erik十四岁。这原本是个不足细道的年岁。然而命运弄人。

他们试着到犹太教堂里寻求庇护，男人女人都挨挨擦擦地挤在一起——Erik能闻道汗尿的臭味，还有那种狭小空间容纳了过多人数之后散发出的热气——一个女人的手肘捅了他的肋骨，一个男人的靴子踩到他的脚趾，他自己的血液直冲天灵盖，而他妈妈用颤抖的手指一遍一遍地抚摸他的头发，她低声祷告 _沙伦*_ ，呼出的气体温暖地敲击着他的耳朵。

教堂里有一千个人，一千个犹太人，而十字军放火烧光了那栋建筑。

Erik是唯一的幸存者，他能活下来是因为他一遍一遍地对自己重复这个故事，每晚入睡之前他都会重新描摹，为了躲避杀意他曾蜷缩在陌生人的谷仓里，藏身在树干后，以纠缠的灌木丛作为自己的庇护——他强迫自己记住，记住自己的族人在烟雾中的呛咳，记住自己的眼睛怎样被熏得生疼。

 

然而无论他多么集中精力试图回想，其中太多细节都已隐成迷雾。比如他已不记得他们是怎么找到排水沟的。排水沟很小，小到只能容一个小孩子的身体通过。他也不记得是谁打开了石门上的铁栅栏。也许是他。也许不是。不过更可能不是。倘若那栅栏是他打开的，倘若他当时就有能力摆弄铁栅栏，他又为什么不延伸能力将那些基督人的剑从手上夺走，撕裂他们的腹腔和头颅？

然而他确实记得一些细节，他记得他妈妈抚着他的后背，将他推下水沟。他记得自己在她身后尖叫——尖叫到呛咳，尖叫到肺部被烟灰染成黑色。

“ _跑，_ ”妈妈轻声低语，又一次抚摸他的头发，大拇指刷过他的耳朵。“别让他们抓到你——永远别停下来。我爱你。跑吧——”

他跑了。

有时他希望自己当时留下了。留下来与他们一同被烧死，手指透过铁杆与妈妈交握在一起，互相牵着直到生命尽头。

但是他跑了。

他爬过下水道，膝行到地面上，试图不去注意身上被污水浸湿的衣物。罗马人建造这些水渠是为将城市垃圾运出旧日城墙，运出田地，运到森林里去。Erik跟着水流走到了尽头。然后他从水中探出头，回望逃出的城市，他看见城门前堆积如山的尸体，一摞一摞的，火光照亮那些焦尸，黑色的烟雾缓缓升腾，隐入晨间的天空。

他听了妈妈的话。

他跑了。

他穿越欧洲，跑到巴伐利亚，在那里被人捉住。

之后他停止了逃亡，开始了追逐。

\--

31.

神鸦之后他又看见了瓦尔基里（valkyrie）。

那是一日清晨，其时他正踏过染血的雪地。

Erik总是他军队中起得最早的，他要巡视营房的外围防线，检视守卫的士兵，探查地形和周遭环境，确保黄昏时不曾漏看什么东西。清晨的世界柔软而温和。他们的篝火大部分都已经烧成炭灰，只有几缕青烟仍升腾着，不久就在空中消散无踪。

确认外围防线安全后，他转向西面走入了田野。这片田地看起来似是初初造好的，为给耕地腾出空间而被砍倒的树木还躺在一边，扭曲的黝黑树根尚未完全出土。此时正是深秋，初次霜降使新冒芽的冬小麦都结了一层冰晶，在Erik脚下咔咔作响。

有沙沙的声音响起——Erik的手伸到了武器上，然而并没什么别的东西。一只松鼠在落叶上飞来窜去，仅此而已。他放松下来继续前行，绕过一根形状特别的锯齿木桩。

他的人总是成对走过防线。这不是北地人通常的做法，但比起迎合士兵的尊严，Erik更在意如何保全他们的性命，他要的是战力。只有那些力量卓绝的人被允许独行，那些拥有巫术能独自对抗敌人的人，就如Erik的金属之力，再如金刚狼的自愈之力。

Erik享受这些杀人威风的机会。他也许是他们的领袖，但从不是他们的一员。他们的篝火边没有他的位置，他不是他们肩并肩的同袍。Erik也不羡慕他们的友谊。冷漠的距离感对策略家来说是必要的，Erik感激他被给予的寂静。

他已经从营地走出很远了——远在士兵们的听力范围之外，帐篷和篝火都隐在了一座小山之后——就在这时他听见了那声音：一声割裂苍穹的 _尖啸，_ 像剑锋一样击在他的脊背上。

 

他转身直面那声尖啸。是一只神鸦——会是 _那只_ 神鸦吗？——那东西划过天空，飞身向下。直挺挺飞向 _Erik_ 。他把手伸向背后的剑，心怦怦直跳——它的长喙看起来足能戳断铁器——而且它动得太快了，Erik的动作太迟了，太 _慢_ 了，太——

那鸟掠过他的肩膀，太近了，近得他能感受到它的羽翼扫过自己的脖颈，一根黑色的羽毛从它身上撕落，随风飘走——

又是一声尖啸，Erik转了一圈四下张望。田地里不再是空荡荡的了。

Erik感到一只冰冷的手攥住了自己的咽喉。他难以呼吸。他 _动弹_ 不得。

田间那东西很高，披着漆黑的斗篷，织物在风中依然纹丝不动，清晨的光芒照得那斗篷像透湿的羽毛般闪闪发亮。它的头部低垂，被一顶拉得极低的兜帽罩住，看不见脸，身躯瘦得只有骨头。Erik想转开视线。他的眼睛 _生疼_ ，全是想闭紧的欲望。他想把那东西屏蔽出去。但盲目并不能将危险拒之门外。每一秒走得都像一小时，Erik能感到他跟那黑影之间的距离好似一根紧绷的线。其间是一片广阔的森林和空气和休眠中的小麦。

Erik体内的本能叫他试图直面它的眼睛，它们一定就隐藏在那顶兜帽之下。为了鼓舞自己——为了赶走突如其来的揪心恐惧，为了证明那下面 _什么都没有_ ，只要他拉掉那件蒙头斗篷，就会发现下面空空如也，不过是一片萦绕的黑影。

时间飞逝。

那阴影抬起了头。

慢慢升起的太阳在田间撒下一片苍白的光。

Erik踉跄地往前跌了两步，他握紧剑柄，瞬间拔剑出鞘。

它的——它的 _脸_ ——

一声刺耳的粗粝喉音在空气中咯咯回荡，生疼——像是死人的呻吟，像是被扯开的喉咙发出的痛苦摩擦声。那生灵看起来有十二个眼睛，黑黑的闪烁着甲虫般的光。它脸上的肉像是从口腔两侧被撕开了，嘴大得不自然，永远定格在了一个令人毛骨悚然的大笑上。又长又弯又尖利的牙齿几乎占据了它整面脸庞，纵横交错像是许多尖利的玻璃碎片。

那生物动了，它 _把肩膀向后靠_ ，张开了那双烟灰色的可怕翅膀：两翼巨大，形同蝙蝠，极薄的一层皮肤包裹在中空的骨头外。

Erik强迫自己不要呆立原地，尽管他的四肢都已因恐惧而彻底僵硬——他怒吼着向前出击，挥舞佩剑，以冲锋的姿态迎向了一个让他情知自己将有去无回的敌人。那生灵又一次发出了呻吟般的声音，它两翼大张，龇出的惨白牙齿发出森然的光——

——Erik的剑锋刺出了——

但那东西消失了，像干枯腐败的叶子般消散在晨间的半空中。他的剑刺过空荡荡的空气，沉沉地坠落在泥土之中。

Erik没那么容易被愚弄。怔忡片刻后他重又四下探视，双手握紧武器，随时准备迎接再次出现的生灵。什么都没有。Erik重重地喘息起来，每一次呼气都在他唇边形成一团阴云，肺疼得好像几个小时都没吸过空气。他感到头晕目眩，但仍强迫自己站稳。保持警觉，永不轻心。知己知彼，百战不殆。任何物事人都有自己的弱点，都会暴露出足以致命的要害。Erik会找到这个敌人的血管，他会切断它。他只是还需要一点时间。

有咔咔的响声—— 就像他脚下的霜冻——

Erik向右突击，剑锋已指，但那地是空的。

就这样过了几乎半个小时。Erik站在那里，握剑的手 指节发白，他确定田地已经空了，但他同样确定，当他撤下防备姿态的瞬间，那生灵必将重新降临。可它没有回来。直到日头高悬，远处的营地升起袅袅炊烟，Erik才终于敢放下武器，他开始往回走，回营的路上始终对抗着回头检视的冲动。

\--

30.

那日他们徒步行军，走到森林边缘，向西前行。Erik始终警觉，四下凝视，派出的先遣人员和殿后部队也较往常为多。他不能每看见一个黑影都大惊小怪——他付不起这个代价，部下会狐疑他们的领袖为什么变得如此小心，会私下议论，然后创造出一套全然有悖真相的，毫不警醒的故事。

真相……

真相又是什么呢？

Erik知道他看见了什么。他相信自己的双眼，就算其他人会怀疑。那生灵既不是人类也不是他的幻想。他现在知道北地人会怎么说了，那有关于他们的古老传说和迷信。神鸦——和紧随其后的穿兜帽的黑影，长满眼睛。在有些传说中它的嘴里全是利剑般的致命牙齿；另一些传说则说它的嘴是一张血盆大口。然而有一点在所有故事中都是一致的：距离那东西近到足以看清它的嘴，就意味着死亡。

如果Erik告诉他的兵士他看见了什么，他们就会想起那些传说——鬼魅般的影子和食腐肉的飞鸟，双翼都代表死亡。他们会说他看见了瓦尔基里。

然后他们会要求撤退。瓦尔基里——北地传说中的战争女神——挑选亡灵的使者。瓦尔基里，它们美丽的人类形态曾毁灭上千勇士的心。它们在战场上决定孰生孰死，它们挑选最强壮的士兵成为 _英灵战士_ ，去到瓦尔哈拉英灵殿，在世界终结之日与诸神共同战斗。

诺曼人说瓦尔基里若以真身出现在人前，即是昭告那人的死亡。真身意味着瓦尔基里决定叫那人和他的同袍在战争中死去。有些声称见到瓦尔基里的人会选择退兵，渴望以此举挽回性命。另一些则举起盾牌慷慨前行，迎接光荣的死亡。有时瓦尔基里会以美貌女子的形象现于人前，引诱战士走过鲜花装点的死亡之路。有时瓦尔基里也会以保卫者的形象出现，此时它是引领军队的神秘守护神，举着染血的旗帜为北境带去荣光。

在离开耶路撒冷后，Erik失去了自己的信仰。那不是一夕之间的事，更像鲜血被水慢慢稀释，直到一点不剩。然而确实有许许多多事令他至今难解。比如他的魔法，基督徒会为此将他乱石砸死。亡灵暗影，北方神话中的生灵——会被恐惧召唤而来，Erik一直否认它们的存在，直到他亲眼得见。

同理他必须接受瓦尔基里的存在。他已亲眼看到一个。然而他不觉恐惧——只感到一股冷峻的愤怒，还有被挑战的不悦。瓦尔基里想要他死？行。但它首先得找到一个强大到足能杀死他的猛士。

Erik扫视离他最近的战士们的脸，想要探寻那里是否有任何猜疑的迹象或是异于寻常的警觉。有极大可能他不是唯一一个令瓦尔基里以真身相示的人。然而兵士们脸上都殊无异象。如今是正午时分，他被围在人群之中，双腿因在陌生地形上长途跋涉而累得发疼，说服自己那些鬼魅都只是梦魇似乎如此容易……

“你胡思乱想也太用力了，我都能听到你的屁股格格直响了。”

 “什么？”

金刚狼走到他身边。“我说，‘你究竟在想什么呢？’”

“吃饭，”Erik说着将注意力从天上转移到他的掌旗官身上。“已经要到中午了。士兵们需要休息。”

“我会通知他们的。”

他们在一片广袤的荒野边缘安营扎寨，士兵们都坐在自己的盾牌上，互相传递烟草袋和咸鱼以及根茎食物。Erik站得离他们略远，靠在一棵矮小的杜松子树上，用外衫擦拭自己的佩剑，当金刚狼靠近的时候，他停下动作还剑入鞘。

“不想吃东西吗，老大？”

“不饿，”Erik从清晨便始终感到一阵模糊的恶心。

“那我再来点儿。”金刚狼又往嘴里塞了一个沙丁鱼，掉头大吃大嚼起来。片刻之后他放下盾牌， _把肩膀往后靠_ ，这动作给Erik难受的胃带来一阵恶心的熟悉感——但金刚狼只是把自己的咸鱼拿开，抱臂在胸地靠住了Erik旁边的那棵树。“你觉得我们现在离当初找到你的地方有多远？”他问道。

Erik极目远眺，透过荒野望向远处温柔的影子，那里是群山发端的地方。他耸了耸肩，“远着呢，”他说，“我们昨天经过的镇子是雷根斯堡。我以前住的地方离那儿很远。”

“这片土地一点儿也不让你感到熟悉？”

“你是在北边找到我的。”

“啊。说的是。”金刚狼扬起一边眉毛，侧目瞧他。“我轻易不会忘记那晚上的。那真是令人印象深刻，老大。”

“我们都有自己的天赋，”Erik说。他轻轻地瞥向金刚狼的关节，毫无破损的皮肤下隐藏着他那双爪子。

“我们有的。是，我们有。”

Erik知道金刚狼不是诺曼人，不过他被允许蓄小胡子，即是说他也不是奴隶。胡子可能是北方人赐给他的荣耀，Erik猜想，以此换取金刚狼的忠诚。又或许当他们终于发现金刚狼跟凡人不同，永不老去时，决定给予他这样的尊敬。毕竟，这个人为他们的王托举王旗。这是他们给他的另一项荣耀，因为他不老不死。

但Erik不知道金刚狼真正的故乡。他从没说过，Erik也从没问过。

然而现在他好奇了。也许金刚狼是在这左近长大的，也许他也曾是个孩子。想象他就这样以成人形态从地里长出来，或是像某些 _土精灵_ 一样由黏土捏出来要容易得多。

“我们还有一天左右就要到奥格斯堡*了，”金刚狼说，“我们沿着多瑙河往南走，然后在河界处转弯，顺莱希河前行。奥格斯堡守备森严。他们的城墙是石砌的，城外还有护城河。”

“我们能期待点儿什么？”

“反抗。他们有充足的时间备战；雷根斯堡的使者骑马，现在多半已经到了。他们的前线会拉到城外。不用怀疑肯定是全副重武装。”

“但是？”

“但是，”金刚狼接道，脸上浮现出一抹小小的笑意，“他们依赖金属。他们的城门就是铸铁的。”

“他们从来不长记性。”Erik说，他脸上的微笑绷紧了，显出一丝冷酷来。

“是的，” 金刚狼直起身子离开树干时拍了一下Erik的肩膀。“我要去尿个尿。今晚咱们再谈。我会把你需要知道的一切都告诉你。”他把盾牌甩回肩上，大步跑向树林，路过最后一堆烧烤食物的篝火时，支起一根骨爪向下一插，偷了一整只烤土豆。

Erik目送他离开。自他加入北军后，金刚狼从未离开过他的生活。他们遇上的时候Erik住在一座小村庄里，金刚狼是劫掠者之一，当Erik从药物昏迷中朦朦胧胧地醒转过来，他已经在那里了，那时他们正在一艘驶过蛇湾*的船舱里。

他是Erik的训练者，并在Erik承担的所有任务中相伴相随。Erik毫无怀疑地确信他起初是被分派来监视自己的，他做的事是为获取Erik的信任。但Erik对此并不介怀。这些年来他已明白，他 _能够_ 信任金刚狼。如果诺曼人一定要一双眼睛来监视他，那至少这双眼睛是他认识的。

\--

29.

 _神圣罗马帝国，南德意志，施瓦本，_ _1115_ _年_ _11_ _月_

他们轻易拿下了敌人的前哨。

当手上的宝剑被未知的力量瞬间销毁时，骑士们脸上的表情十分精彩，Erik感到一种嗜血的残忍快感。他握着两柄出鞘的剑从树林中出现，看到敌人眼中的恐惧，金属在他的血管里歌唱

他找到镇民召到前线来抵抗他这巫师的神甫。用铁丝绕过脖颈慢慢将那人勒死时Erik感到一种特别的满足。神甫死后那些基督徒反抗得愈发不顾后果了——他们已知自己必死无疑，属于他们的魔法倒下了，同时撕碎了他们胜利的希望。那些放弃战斗逃往森林的人被追杀至死。Erik没有夺去所有抵抗者的武器；毕竟，诺曼人热爱战争。

战斗结束时艳阳高照，已近正午。诺曼人站在一地死尸中，透过破损的要塞望向内城。

Erik将他的人领过护城河，每个人都气喘吁吁。在到达射程以内前，他们看见了奥格斯堡城墙上排成排的弓箭手，像是甩在空中的黑色泥点。

“举起盾牌，”Erik高呼。

这是他给出的唯一指令。诺曼人以他们自己的方式战斗，他们不需要基督教侵略者们那些诗篇和大义凛然的借口。当敌人弯弓射出箭矢，诺曼人跪地将护盾举过头顶。他们就这样前进，将抓升钩抛出，汹涌地冲向被Erik扯掉枢纽的铁门，他们挥舞斧子，一路遇人杀人。这就是他们的力量：他们在战场上利用直觉。南方佬会说他们拥有“罔顾荣誉而战”的能力——但北方人不在乎十字军的荣誉。北方人为自己的神祇而战。为瓦尔基里，为瓦尔哈拉英灵殿。

城门一破诺曼人便涌入内城，挥舞斧子、长矛和护盾。Erik往内城要害处走，一路用重剑击碎了一个敌人的血管，又用能力从吊桥上扯下铁链，把两个骑士吊死在了城门之上。

战争持续了两个小时，之后Erik运用魔法毁灭了十字军手中的武器。他们的头盔……他们的头盔融化在头骨里，液态的金属灌进口腔和喉咙，堵塞住他们的眼耳鼻。Erik没有让妇孺流一滴血便夺下城市：当初将耶路撒冷夷为平地的敌人并不曾给予Erik的族人同样的仁慈，那时犹太人和穆斯林在城墙外被成堆烧死——

Erik的士兵劫掠了奥格斯堡的食物储藏窖，以此补给军粮。但没有碰城里的军工厂。诺曼人从不使用南方的武器。

又过了一会儿，他们在城市中心一座紧锁的教堂里，找到了奥格斯堡的采邑主教*和他的幕僚，守卫被兵士杀死在大门之内。他们在祭台下发现了跪在那里躲避的主教本人，似乎希望祭台布能掩蔽自己逃过敌人的屠杀。

 _“求你，”_ 主教恳求道， _“求你_ _-_ _放过我。上帝会谅解你。*”_

他脸上涕泪纵横，还搀着口水。他的两手白皙，柔嫩的皮肤和一身软肉一看便属于贵族，牙齿是腐烂的黑色。

“没什么好谅解的。”Erik说。

他将剑锋刺入主教体内，从胸骨和肋骨之间穿进胃里，又向上挑入肺部。拔剑时他听到剑锋带出的喘息声，主教呛咳着，吸气时两边胸腔已经全不对称，再呼气时嘴冒血泡，瞳孔收缩——Erik必然也击中他的大动脉了。那主教挣扎着想吸入空气，同时伸出一只手，似乎想抓住Erik——或是抓住什么东西，任何东西，为他带来解脱。他的手指紧紧攥住祭台布，将之拽到地上。圣餐摔了一地，圣餐酒洒在地板上，慢慢浸入石缝之间的泥沙里。然后，主教发出一声奇异的嘶嘶声，将祭台布抱在胸前，四肢抽搐。

Erik看着他最后的时刻：他的肌肤先是转黄，继而变灰，颈静脉血管鼓胀起来，双眼蒙上了一层迷雾。

当主教最终咽气之时，诺曼人将他的同僚带出了教堂，他的瞳孔最后放大一次，浓墨般的色彩染上了整个眸子，然后那里变作了一片玻璃。

Erik靠了过去，用祭坛布擦拭佩剑上的血迹。再起身时那具尸体在Erik眼里显得渺小，无助而可怜。

“城市已被占领。”Erik说。

这话很快便传上街道，Erik在教堂之内都能听到外面诺曼人的欢呼。Erik知道他们当中的很多人可能希望战斗持续得更久，更具挑战性，但他们已经完成了使命。北地的船只在三天前便停靠在了巴伐利亚的港口。他们很快就会到达奥格斯堡，迁入他们的新乡，这里的土地不似北方寸草不生，他们将在此耕种，并在此迎来丰收。

“去城市外围设立防线，”Erik吩咐金刚狼。“谁都不许出去。我们把妇女儿童安置在这个教堂里，直到大部队移民到来。我不想外界知道奥格斯堡已经沦陷。至少在我们能确认自身安全之前不想。”

“得令，老大。”

Erik等到他完全消失，这才重新低下身子。他把染血的祭台布扯开，看到主教的手无力地垂落在胸膛上。要找的东西就在那儿——主教死去前的最后一刻，他察觉到了那枚小小的圆形金属，好像一阵燃烧在理智边缘的熟悉火焰。他把它拽下来，用金属之力将戒指稍加扩张，以拉过死人突出的骨节。

他将那戒指的正面朝向自己。这东西是铁制的，一面用锤子锤平。平面雕刻着一个张开双臂的站立人像。一枚十字军指环。

Erik俯视那主教已经松弛的脸，努力压下胸腔中骤然升起的怒火。这人已经死了。他得到了应得的报应。Erik应该把怒气省下来，留给那些尚未遭遇他的人。

他将戒指滑入自己的衣兜，命人将所有尸体搬出教堂。他们在城墙外将尸体尽皆付炬——这正合适，Erik想到。最高的塔楼窗户里飘出了更多的烟雾，Erik的兵士把塔楼占作了临时军营。Erik占据了第二高的塔楼；最高的那座自然是分给哨兵和弓箭手，他们需要良好的视野查探市镇全境和周遭环境，还有可能靠近的威胁。

刚一进入自己的塔楼Erik就迅速甩下了双剑，他用终于开始颤抖的双手将背上的剑鞘也从头顶脱了下来。使用金属之力需要耗费的能量要远远大于他肯示之于人的程度。在战斗之中，燃烧的怒火能使他轻易使出魔力。他也从不在运用能力的时候去想之后——去想金属的魔法会如何榨干他的体力。

放下剑和行装后，Erik踹掉了靴子，躺倒在自己在地上铺好的垛子里。那处毯子和动物毛皮堆得很高，足够舒服，那高度也极大程度地能帮助他在夜间保暖。他要休息一会儿，把脑袋歪向墙头，允许自己闭上眼睛……漫长的一天。漫长的 _一周_ ——这一周他们都在行军、打仗、放哨。不过他们一直在向南走，征服，占领。他们走得越远，Erik的感受也就越强烈——耶路撒冷的景象像是血管里的毒药。全是漫溢的鲜血刺鼻的气味。

他还想继续前行，想向前走，向南行，直到中央之海*。他想在白湾岸上劫掠一支舰队，杀到中东去。他想夺回属于自己的东西——夺回被玷污的圣城。他想向那些窃取圣地之人复仇。他想用自己的力量摧毁整个基督世界，即使途中倒下也在所不惜。

但他不能。他需要人手——手上这支队伍的人数远远不够——他还需要更多拥有魔法的兵力。如今他所能做的，就是将诺斯人征伐的前线推进内陆，为他们占领的每一里格领地欢欣鼓舞，期待有一天他们的脚步能踏上更远的土地。也许它终将看到诺斯人全族南下，站在白湾岸上眺望海水对面，眺望尚未征服的远方。

诺曼人不是Erik的族人，但他们有着共同的敌人。就现在而言，这便足够了。

过了片刻Erik睁开眼睛，坐起身子伸手去拿自己的行囊。他从前袋里拿出了骨针和线，试了若干次才把细线穿过那处小小的针眼。他猜想自己已不如从前年轻。战争又使他的视力有所减弱。

Erik将其中一柄剑连鞘拿到膝上，抽剑出鞘，另一柄仍然放在一旁。他能透过能力感知到口袋里采邑主教的戒指。那枚十字军指环。在他的肌肤上烧出一个窟窿。

他把指环拿出来。这枚比他之前收集的许多戒指都来得更大。这原因不言自明；它属于一位王子主教，而不是随便什么骑士。他用拇指摩挲着刻了人的那个平面。这很诱人，用他的术法抹平那处图案总是激动人心。这是在抹杀十字军的标志。但它放过了这枚；他希望这枚戒指能被认出来。这是他的战利品。

帆布剑鞘的皮革绑带上全是他从死人身上拿来的徽章。都是金属制品：指环，小护身符，到处都刻着十字架。他们尽数被缝在皮革上，每一枚都代表一个被Erik杀死的十字军战士。

他给这枚铁指环也找好位置，用穿好线的针一圈一圈地加以缝合，将之固定得死死的。两百一十二件战利品——他能感知到其中的每一件，就像他意识领空中闪闪发光的星辰。他能记住其中每一件的来历：烧毁犹太孤儿院的骑士，下令杀死城中每个巫师的王子主教，当儿子长出翅膀时将之残忍杀害的父亲。

外面有人在大声呼喊。

Erik将剑鞘放到一旁，迅速从垛子上起来，他走到狭窄的窗户边上，俯视点着火炬的院子。一群阴影正聚集在他塔楼底层的门外。其中一人举起一只胳膊哐哐地砸着 门架。背上的斧子弯曲的锋刃闪烁着金光——是诺曼人。

Erik从行囊中召唤出一只黄铜小刀，穿上靴子，把小刀别在了小腿之侧。他迅速下楼，于底层转弯，赶在守卫们打开楼门之前到达了大厅。

是 Geitir， Arnvid，和公平者Hrodny，走在最后的那个用一只粗壮的手臂抓着同性的第四个人。Erik的脚步停了下来——但他只犹豫片刻，一秒钟的挣扎后，他稳住呼吸背过双手，检查起手下人带来的这名囚徒。

这是一个年轻人：Erik猜他二十岁，要么二十一岁。南方人，这可以从他深色的发色上看出来，但他的眼睛是海蓝色的，皮肤苍白，吞咽的时候喉结正对Hrodny架在他脖子上的刀锋。他……他的样子足够悦目，Erik尽己所能地保持理智。他从未见过这么明亮的眼睛。

这男人—— _男孩儿_ ——对上了Erik的目光，只一瞬间Erik便觉得自己才是阶下之囚，他的心在胸腔里砰砰直跳，浑身的血液都翻腾到了皮下。

“这是什么人？”当Erik终于能重新开口时，他问道。

 

 “我们在防线附近找到的他，”Geitir说。“我们觉得他是想逃跑，去给其他镇子送信。去找援兵，或者去报信。”

Erik看回那个男孩儿，考虑到他正被一群诺曼人包围，脖子上还架着一把刀，那表情算得上十分冷静。“你叫什么名字？”他用施瓦本语问道，如果那孩子果真是奥格斯堡人，他应该懂得这种语言。

男孩儿没有回答。至少没有用言语回答。但Erik在大脑中听到了那个声音，清晰得就像他实在地大声说出了一样。

 _< <_ _我的名字叫_ _Charles. >>_

Erik踉跄后退——他感到地球磁场仿佛被重新整合，所有力量全部聚焦于男孩那一点，他的大脑空白了。他是个巫师。那男孩是个巫师。

一个巫师，而他的能力Erik此前从未见过。他能够理解为什么会有人害怕这种术法，为什么会有人认为它无比邪恶。他能理解人们也许会害怕脑中莫名其妙的声音——或是怕有人利用这种技法将其他人逼至癫狂。

Erik很快回过神来，他将背后的手抽回，向前走了半步。男孩儿目不转睛地看着他——但眼中毫无恐惧，他不会不知道，如果Erik想要，他可以立刻处死他……

 “你从哪里来？”

 _< <_ _我四处流浪。有时在此地，有时在别处。如果你问的是最近，那么我从弗兰肯*_ _来。_ _> >_

Erik想要求男孩展示自己的能力，他想知道他的能力到达何种程度。他想知道他的界限——比如说，男孩是否能探知人们未曾宣之于口的心思。但不能在这儿。不能在这些诺曼人眼前，这些人崇拜Erik的魔力，但那仅仅因为他们现在还是盟友，这关系不知何时就会分崩离析。他也不甚相信自己能喜怒不形于色到对男孩的能力表现出绝对的冷静。

男孩至今仍然没有出声。这认知来得出奇得晚；好像Erik适才一直忘记身边还有其他人。他感到周遭的世界像是一个漂浮的空间——不真实，好像他能撕破穹顶的布把天打开，走出去看到另一个地球……那个世界远比自己的世界来得鲜明而真实。

“你会说话吗？” Erik询问。

男孩的嘴角弯起一个极小极小的弧度，他摇了一次头。

“很好，”Erik冲公平者Hrodny点了点头。“把他带到我的塔楼上严加看管。我稍后就到。”

Hrodny咕哝一声是，将男孩拖走。Erik的注意力重新转回在场的卫兵们。

“你到这里来，那谁替你放哨？”

“我们派Sigvid和Hoggard暂时替代我们，我们先把男孩送来，”Arnvid说。

“很好。现在回去把他们换下来。”

Arnvid和Geitir 点头，动作出奇地一致，然后两人便一同离开了。当他们走出门廊之际，一阵冷风顺着敞开的大门刮进，使Erik感到一阵直通骨髓的寒凉。他忽然一阵激灵，感到眼前的场景似曾相识——好像他正生活在某种循环之中，一遍又一遍地经历同样的事情。

那股感觉走了。Erik望向门外漆黑的院子，火炬的光芒照亮了地上的鹅卵石，有人在远处呼喊。然后门合上了。

Erik重新往塔楼上面走去。不知怎的，楼道似乎比几分钟前更黑了；也许是外面黑云蔽月，也许是楼梯口的火炬熄灭了。他用手指扶着旁边的石墙，注意着脚下不平稳的步子，小心前行。

楼梯口的火炬果然熄灭了。五个火把一个都没剩——多半是从放箭口吹进来的风干的。他在黑暗中摸索到自己的卧室，把门推开了。

里面的火炬还亮着，那男孩儿就坐在Erik整好的垛子床边，他盘膝而坐，双手交握在膝盖上。火光把他的皮肤照得金光闪闪，但却在他的眼中投下一片阴影。

“你可以走了，”Erik说着，瞥了公平者Hrodny一眼。片刻之后他补充：“廊上的火炬都熄灭了，替我把它们重新点上。”

他等到Hrodny的脚步声完全消失在楼梯上，才转过脸去看那男孩儿，自Erik进屋至今，他连头发丝都没有动一下。他只是以一种稳定的姿态安静地盯着Erik。甚至都没在Erik的脑海中发出一点声音。

 _你现在打算说话了吗？_ Erik尽可能大声地想道，同时好奇他脑中的信息是会被男孩儿捕捉到，还是会消散无踪。

男孩儿把脑袋往边上歪了歪，火炬的光芒照在他的颧骨上，把他的面部肖像勾勒得比自然状态锐利许多。 _< <_ _这要看情况——你想要我说话吗？还是说你更喜欢我安静顺从的样子？_ _> >_

Erik巧妙地避开了所有想要男孩儿顺从的想法，避开了想要他脱光身子躺到那些毛皮上的想法。

“说话，”他说。尽管他感到男孩儿的魔法十分迷人，但他知道其中潜藏着怎样的危险，他绝不让自己过分迷醉。这男孩儿是他的阶下之囚，无论他看上去多么冷静。

“好吧。”

男孩的声音轻柔、流畅而连贯。他没有任何能叫Erik推测来历的口音。他的施瓦本语元音清晰、辅音干脆，一看便知是教育出来的成果：他的语言是从教科书上学来的，不是从生活中自然习得的，那种精确完美显示出他很熟悉这种语言，但这不是他的母语。

“我有名字，你知道的，”那男孩儿说道，“Charles。我告诉你了，还记得吧？没必要总是把我想成‘男孩儿’。”

“好。那就Charles。告诉我你在城墙外走来走去是想干什么。”

“我说什么真的有关系吗？反正你都会找出一套你自己愿意相信的说辞。真相根本就无关紧要。”

Erik的眉毛扬了起来。他还从没遇见过如此放肆的年轻人。这男孩儿——Charles——对此全不在乎，好像他刚才不过是评论了一番天色。

“你得回答我的问题，”Erik说，“否则我就把你吊死在外墙上，用以警示他人。”

Charles大笑。“不，你不会的。”他展开大腿站起来，穿过屋子走到了凸出一块的窗子边上，看了几秒外边的地面，又向远处眺望城墙和森林。然后他转回脸来，抱臂在胸地看着Erik。“你被我勾起了兴趣。在你发现我真实身份之前，是不会杀我的。”

Erik那把小刀被唤到了手上，他自己甚至都没有差距。而这—— _这_ 吸引了Charles的注意，金属受Erik的意愿呼召，自行从鞘中飞到Erik的手上，不需他任何动作，这似乎让Charles倍感兴趣。他的嘴角微微咧开，目光又慢慢回到Erik的脸上。

“真是迷人，”他说。

他确实卓越非凡，Erik想道——只是同时有些嫉恨——Charles对眼前的一切几乎泰然自若。

不。不是卓越非凡。 _是值得警醒_

Erik十分确定，只有两种人在面对死亡时能够如此无畏：军人，或间谍。显然Charles不是前者的一员。

但是没关系。Erik对付间谍的功力足够深厚。毕竟，他始终放任金刚狼活在身边。

问题在于他们不同，自然了，他知道金刚狼对谁负责。如果他关于Charles的推测是对的——他根本难以验证那是对是错，至少现阶段还没法验证——那Charles的缰绳另一侧会是谁呢？毫无疑问会是个十字军的王——

Charles看着他，脸上挂着个弯弯的微笑，Erik后知后觉地意识到Charles一定窥见了他的所有想法。

“欢迎你老实 _告诉我_ ，”Erik说，“这会为我们俩都免去许多不必要的麻烦。”

“如果我说我不为任何人效力呢？——你看？你已经不相信我了。就像我说过的，你会搞出自己的一套说法。也许我该做的就是安静地在这里等你想出一套。”

“从我大脑里滚出去。”

“你这话不是真心的。”

“不，我是的。”

Charles扬起一边漂亮的眉毛，但没有强行继续适才的话题。他只是向前踏了一步——他前行的方式也是Erik未曾见过的，其中有一种就是在军人身上也极少见的 _决心_ ，那具身体没有丝毫的犹疑和苦恼，也毫不羞耻于自己的臀部近乎扭动的姿态——任何其他男性都不会在成年之后还允许自己保留那样的姿势。那姿势几乎吸引了Erik的全部注意，他盯住贴着Charles的大腿摆动的衣物，Charles每走一步，那块布就先是拉紧，复又放松，下摆紧附在Charles臀腿之间，让Erik觉得十分有失妥当。

Erik的心跳加快了。他原该割断Charles的喉咙。他该将剑锋刺入Charles的腹腔，因为他胆敢靠得如此之近。他想予以反击，想叫Charles有理由迅速后退，想保证Charles再也不敢忘记在这里谁说了算。他不该信任这个男孩儿，他太危险，他的眼睛是海蓝色的，他的能力能够瞬间抽出Erik的理智，就像从织锦中抽出棉线一样容易。

但Erik什么也没做。他放任Charles的手指抚过自己黄铜小刀的刀背。Charles的手柔软而灵活；不曾碰过铁犁，也没有举过刀斧。但他的手指十分坚定，手掌方正而实用。他的指甲圆圆的，而且非常、非常干净。

“你能感知到这个?”Charles问道，他的拇指滑向剑柄，眼睛紧紧盯着Erik的视线。

Erik可以。他能感受到Charles抚摸兵刃的触感，仿佛Charles的手正摸着的是他的肌肤。他被这感觉魅惑了。

他点了点头。

“我感知你大脑的方式也是同样。这不受我控制，我不可能因为你的要求就停止感知。不过，我可以保证再故意不聚焦于你的意识……如果那就是你想要的。”

不知怎的—— _不知怎的_ ——Charles说的就像他知道那不是Erik真正想要的。

在Erik把刀撤走之前，Charles率先放了手。Erik恨他这样。

“那么，”Charles将双手交握身后，放松地站在那里，脑袋微微歪向左边。“现在我在你手上了，你想怎么处置我？我已经告诉你我不是间谍，但你不相信。你打算对我刑讯逼供屈打成招吗？”

“也许，”即使在Erik自己听来，这话也像是在使性子。他原该做出肯定回答——但此时此刻，这听上去只是为了安抚自己受伤的自尊心，没有任何实际意义。

Charles的嘴角上扬了。“我十分期待。”

Erik从未有过被一名囚徒搞得如此狼狈的经历，自他从军以来从未有过。Charles一定是在伪装。非常聪明。Charles伪装得很好，Erik愿意对这点做出肯定。他装出的镇定漠然比最冷酷的诺曼人都更让人信服，但Erik能看穿他。这游戏没有什么难度。

 “今晚你就待在这儿，”Erik挣扎片刻，做出决定。他不能冒险将男孩儿跟其他人放在一起，他可能会入侵他们的大脑——另一方面他也不能保证他的战士们，在离开温香软玉的妻子们足足两月后，不会侵犯Charles的身体。“再过几天我们就会离开这座城市。如果到时你还不肯坦白，就要跟我们一起行军——我们走到哪儿你跟到哪儿。”

\--

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原注：  
> Erik提到的雷根斯堡犹太人大屠杀发生在1096年，十字军经过该地时，强迫城中所有犹太住民改信基督，军队将住民拉到多瑙河边，要在那里为他们施洗。那些拒绝改宗的被残忍杀害。  
> 围攻耶路撒冷的事实正如所Erik描述，大部分犹太住民试图前往犹太教堂寻求庇护，但都被十字军活活烧死。被屠杀的穆斯林和犹太死尸在城外被堆成若干金字塔形的小堆，并被火化成灰。  
> Ausburch是今天的德国城市奥格斯堡的古称。  
> 许多十字军战士都佩戴文中Erik从采邑主教身上取下的那种指环。实物图可戳[这里](http://www.lisashea.com/lisabase/writing/medieval/rings/crusader3.jpg)
> 
> ======
> 
> 译注：  
> *至高者之歌：The Havamal，维京时代的北欧诗集  
> *爱尔兰：原文为Iraland  
> *大海：the Great Sea  
> *洛夫地：Lough  
> *（摩西在旷野中与）神：原文G-d，犹太教习惯将God写作G-d  
> *沙伦：Shalom，希伯来语“平安”，宗教用语。  
> *奥格斯堡：原文Ausburch，Augsburg旧称。古称未见中译先例，不做另译。  
> *蛇湾：the Bay of Serpents  
> *采邑主教：Prince-Bishop，另译王子主教。  
> *“求你，”“求你放过我，上帝会谅解你”：原文为德语。  
> *中央之海：the Middle Sea，与前文the Great Sea应该皆指地中海。  
> *弗兰肯：原文弗兰肯尼亚Franconia为弗兰肯旧称，古称不做另译。  
> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：  
> 瓦尔基里-valkyrie(s)是北欧神话中的女武神（们）。在古诺尔斯语词源中，这个词由两部分组成，前半部分valr表示战场上牺牲的战士，后半部分kjósa 表示选择。如前文所示，瓦尔基里会在战场上挑选战士亡灵，将他们引入奥丁的英灵殿，这么做的目的是在诸神的黄昏来临之际，扩充神域的兵力。瓦尔基里们有时也作为英雄或神祇的伴侣出现，身边常常伴随乌鸦，天鹅或马匹。  
> 在中世纪的北欧诗集、散文集、史诗故事中，有许多关于瓦尔基里的描述。第二章开头的渡鸦之歌（Hrafnsmál）就是一部提及瓦尔基里的作品。它以瓦尔基里和乌鸦对话的形式，记载了挪威金发王哈拉尔一世的生平事迹。诗中的瓦尔基里公正美丽，精通鸟语，自谓智慧，对男人不感兴趣。她向吃腐肉的红爪渡鸦询问，“晨兴之时你从哪里来，是否夜半会去战场找寻死尸？（←此即第二章起首引述的诗句）”渡鸦回答“不，我一直跟随哈拉尔王，” 随后渡鸦向瓦尔基里讲述国王的事迹，第十五节起，瓦尔基里和渡鸦进行有关国王的一问一答，直到诗歌戛然而止。

第二部分

嗟彼渡鸦，汝喙如血。

鴥彼晨风，尔来何方？

彼携腐肉，吮血磨爪。

夜来何之，于役寻尸？

-渡鸦之歌（译注：Hrafnsmál，九世纪北欧诗歌散集）

 

\--

 

28.

_神圣罗马帝国，南德意志，施瓦本_ _, 1115_ _年_ _11_ _月。_

Erik于拂晓之前醒来。

总是如此——无论他前夜睡得多晚，无论他经历了怎样的激战。自他离开耶路撒冷后始终未变，就像有股缰绳在夜间勒住他的脖子，在日出之前猛地收紧，使他的心跳加速，呼吸急浅，莫名的恐惧撕裂血管，日日如此——总在黎明之前最黑暗的时刻——举世沉寂只剩Erik……有时Erik会相信，他是苍茫大地上唯一的生灵。

今天，但是……今天，醒来的时候他不是一个人。

那男孩坐在屋子另一边，靠着墙，双腿整齐地交叠在身下，显然无视了Erik缚在他脚腕上的铁链。他正盯着Erik；外面很黑，但Erik能看到反射在他眼白上的月光。

Erik做了片刻调整，不想在气没喘匀之前就开口说话。随后他说：“你没睡吗？”

Charles耸起一边肩膀。“要是你被铁链困在地上，你会睡吗？”

Erik不必揣想——对方一定已经知道答案了。他猜Charles会一如既往地从Erik脑海中阴暗的角落里攫取意识泄露出的信息。 “你想喝点儿什么吗？红酒？苹果酒？”说到底，Erik一点也不 _冷酷无情_ 。

“红酒，谢谢你。”

Erik从床上起身穿好了靴子，下楼时随手拿了自己的黄铜小刀，这更多的是一种习惯，倒没有太多其他原因。他从玻璃杯里给Charles倒了一杯红酒，这是他的人洗劫当地贵族人家的酒窖所得——然后思忖片刻，给自己也倒了一杯。

回屋的时候他看到Charles还跟刚刚保持着同样的坐姿；他没有费力试图站起来，甚至都没有略动一动腿，让自己坐得舒服一点。Erik把酒递给Charles，而后者回了他一抹微笑作为感谢。

“你的魔法，”Erik开口——同时坐到地面上，正对Charles，把自己那杯酒放到身旁最平整的一块石头上。他觉得单刀直入没什么不好，“能达到什么程度？”

“程度？”Charles看起来几乎被逗乐了。

“我是说它的界限。”

Charles真真地笑了起来。“没有界限。”

就在那一瞬间，Erik发现自己忽然清晰地感知到了屋内的每一块金属：剑鞘上的所有饰品，剑身，小刀，Charles裤子上的金属系带，把火炬钉在墙缝里的铁蓖条。

“别担心，”Charles说——同时将身体向前倾，用一只苍白的手环住了Erik的脚踝，“我向你保证过不会读你的脑，除非你要求。我会信守承诺。”

“你说你不会 _读_ 我的脑。但你能——你还是能——”

“控制它？是的我能，但我为什么要这么做？”

“为了逃跑。”

“Erik，如果我想逃跑我早就跑了，根本用不着费劲去扭曲你的意识。”Charles摇晃了一下杯中的红酒，然后抿了一口。“只要力所能及，我都会试着不用那种方式去影响人的想法。”

“为什么不呢？肯定不是基于什么道德准则。”

Charles抬起一边肩膀耸了耸。“那对我来说没什么吸引力，就这么简单。而且——请原谅我的用词不过——就我所见，你的大脑非常可爱。我不想用自己的指印去玷污它。”

“那就算是为了美学上的原因。”

“你在闪烁其词。”Charles放开了Erik的脚踝，Erik发现自己立刻就想念起那触感来。“重点在于我不会读你的脑，也不会改动它，更不会操控你的行为，尽管我能够做到上述所有。信不信就是你的事了。”

Erik喝着自己那杯酒细细思量，金属之力萦绕在离得最近的那柄剑上，它跳过剑柄，摩挲剑身，将一处变钝的所在重新打磨锋利。有一点是显而易见的：Erik无从判断Charles讲的是真是假。Charles能轻易溜进他的脑内，将内里清扫一空，不留一点痕迹；对此Erik深信不疑。

也许Erik _该_ 杀掉他。但尽管Charles不断保证不会对他使用能力，Erik仍毫不怀疑，当性命受到威胁时，Charles会没有丝毫犹豫地打破誓言。他所需做的微不足道——在Erik的意识边缘耳语一声，种下一颗怀疑的种子，最多再耗上一点自责。他也许已经这么做了。Erik此时此刻的想法可能已是Charles设计下的产物了。

所以，他不能信任他。但他也不能杀死他。Erik不喜欢这个情形：一个他无从威胁、无法控制的囚徒。他尤其不喜欢Charles这样的人，这人已找准Erik的弱点，甚至未需任何努力，只靠天生的能力。他是一个巫师，且还是一个相当出众的美人。

“好吧，”Erik终于说道，“我猜我们总有一天会找出答案，不是吗？”除此之外他已经无话可说。

Charles大笑着倚回墙上，又懒懒地从杯中抿了一大口酒。“是的，”他说，“我想我们会的。”

静默持续了一会儿，然后Erik说，“让我这样问：如果你能够影响你身边所有人的意识，那你为什么会允许自己落入我的兵士之手？”

“你这话听起来似乎在说我下面的说辞很荒谬：也许是因为我 _想_ 被你抓起来。”

Erik眨了眨眼。“什么？”

“我是说，如果是我希望被你找到呢？这样说能回答你的问题吗？”

“是的。这会告诉我你是一个间谍。”

“我不是间谍。”Charles的话听起来有种忠厚长者教导急躁晚辈的耐心。Erik情难自禁地觉得那语气很恼人。

“那你到底是什么？”

Charles摇了摇头。现在他的眉头微微皱起了，尽管程度很轻很轻。“你看，我觉得我现在还不想告诉你。”

Erik哼了哼鼻子。“为什么不呢？”

“你还没准备好。时机还未成熟。天上的星辰尚未连成一条直线。或是随便什么最近流行的说辞；恐怕我已经落后于潮流了。”

“那么能否请您预言，圣哲，何时时机 _才会_ 成熟？”

Charles看上去全然无视了言语中的讽刺之意。“不远了，我想。但现在还不行。”他将杯中酒饮尽，玻璃杯被放回石头上的时候发出了空空的声响。“眼下我们该做的事很简单，就是开始相互了解。对吗？”他顿了一下，接道——“好吧，应该说是你该了解我。我已经足够了解你了。”

Erik看着他，看着男孩儿通红的脸颊和弱小的身躯，还有漫不经心的姿态，他悠然自得的样子仿佛不是正被铁链锁在地上，而是躺在自己的床上。“你又了解我什么？”

有那么一瞬间，Charles脸上的神色无从辨识，但随后，他的唇角勾起了一抹小小的微笑。

“一切。”

 

\--

 

27.

Erik记录着日子，每当日影西沉的时候他都用小刀在石墙上刻上一道。他预测殖民的大队伍将花费一周以上的时间到达这里，他们要先穿过丹麦进到石勒苏益格，然后才能进入巴伐利亚。这还是在没有遇袭的前提下。他们很可能会遇袭；基督徒们同样会饥渴地为被烧毁被劫掠的市镇复仇。不过移民队伍不尽是妇孺。Erik相信他们能幸存下来。

Charles看着他刻画日子，每每用苍白的手替他扫开浮在上面的石末，追迹每一道刻槽。Erik好奇这是否代表了什么——是否Charles终于深刻意识到自己是他的俘虏，是否在几晚的束缚之后，他脚上的铁链终于显出应有的重量。

男孩儿似乎从不睡觉。有几次Erik在夜间醒来，发现他依然盘腿坐在墙角看着Erik。他一直看着他，目光像暗夜里的微光，从不离开Erik，从不落到其他任何东西上。Erik考虑过干脆把Charles锁到马厩里，但最终放弃了。他没有那么胆小。他也拒绝让Charles影响他休息；Erik以睡眠的方式向Charles泄愤，他躺到Charles边上，睡觉的时候把脸正对他。Erik是犹太人。他已经历过足够多的恐惧。没有任何孩子能如此轻易地扰乱他的神志，哪怕这孩子是个巫师。

有一回他向Charles询问这个问题。那是第三晚之后，他实在好奇到不能自已。

“你从不睡觉吗？”

Charles看起来很是困惑，他来回咬着下唇，过了一会儿才反问：“你希望我睡吗？”

这问题太蠢了，Erik决定拒绝回答。

在日间，Erik会巡视城垛，试图倾听兵士们的谈话，就像在野外的篝火边上那样，如今这已经成了习惯，不过城里的墙壁和城墙上的大风将此举的难度增大了。金刚狼对他们的监视可以直接得多，但他汇报给Erik的不是醉鬼的胡话，就是信基督的女人们多么轻易地张腿迎人。

“我说实话，”金刚狼在第四天上对他说，“我觉得你那施瓦本男孩儿才是更大的问题。你还没能让他开口说话？”

“他话倒是不少。但都是废话。”

“好吧，”金刚狼把口水吐得满墙都是。“但你说过他是个巫师，能在你脑子里说话，是吧？”

Erik点头。他没有告诉金刚狼剩下的内容。他不相信这个男人不会因冲动把自己害死——甚至更糟。

“你看，这叫我很担心，问题就在这儿，他是个操控意识的巫师，而你每次谈到她都三缄其口。我怀疑你是不是有事瞒着我。”

“我不知道你在期待些什么，金刚狼。我把我知道的一切都告诉你了。”

金刚狼咕哝了一声，摇了摇头。“别拿屁话蒙我，男孩儿。你也许能骗过那些新兵蛋子，但是我？我在你身边待太久了。我能看透你的一切，Ma——”

“够了，”Erik猛地打断。

“怎么？不喜欢你自己的名字？不得不说，我唯独没想到你会这样。不过为奴十二载，已经开始跟我摆土著的架子了。”

Erik咬紧牙关，紧到下巴生疼。“不是那样的，”他说。“只是这样会容易一点。”

“容易什么？容易让你找借口不去面对你让诺斯人利用自己的事实？你明明有能力摧毁他们队伍里的每一个人。”

“诺斯人不是在 _利用_ 我，”Erik几乎是怒吼出声。“我也许是个名义上的奴隶。但我所做的一切选择都出于自己的意愿。诺斯人跟我有着共同的敌人。”

“选择——你根本不曾选择任何事。是你选择让诺曼人烧毁你定居下来的村庄吗？是你选择让他们用天仙子迷晕你，让你无力战斗吗？你神志模糊了好几个月，连自己的名字都他妈记不住，也不能操控自己的能力。”金刚狼原本正往东边塔楼走，此刻停驻下来，转过脸直面Erik。“他们毁了你，他们像毁掉一只动物那样把你毁了，而现在你对此得意洋洋。你被他们 _驯服_ 了。”

“我说 _够了_ ！”

金刚狼沉默了。因为Erik扯出了他背后的斧子，只留皮带在肩上无谓地悬荡，他外套上的金属扣环也被扯下来了，跟武器一起漂浮在空中，Erik自己的小刀和最近一扇活板门上的三颗铆钉同样飘了起来。Erik感到整个世界都在他的骨髓中嗡嗡作响，嘴里能尝出血铜的味道来。

他强迫自己慢慢放松呼吸。但即使在金属都落回地面，刀柄抓在手上以后，他仍能感觉到心脏砰砰直跳。

“感觉好点儿了吗？”当Erik暴怒的巅峰过去后，金刚狼开口问。

“你该学会控制自己的言辞，”Erik说着动用魔力将金刚狼的斧子甩回主人脚边，他有些太用力了，打到了对方的鞋子。金刚狼不得不俯身拾起武器，却已没法把它放回斧鞘；Erik适才拽得太用力，锋刃把皮革都割坏了。

“你欠我个新的，”金刚狼晃着皮带嘟囔。

“我会想办法的。”

金刚狼抱怨着转身，重新往东边的塔楼走去。他在楼梯顶端停了下来回望Erik。有那么一瞬间，他似乎犹豫了，但随后他说：“听听我的建议，Erik。小心你那男孩儿。他身上有什么东西不太对。我说不好，但他很……”金刚狼顿住了，眉峰紧蹙。

“邪恶？”Erik提了个词，他的声音听起来绝不仅只一点讽刺。

“我没打算用‘邪恶’这个词。”金刚狼摇了摇头，用斧柄敲了两下地面。“但我会说‘危险’……”

一股南风吹过塔楼，掀起金刚狼的头发，其中纠结的一束轻轻扫过他嘴唇上方。金刚狼把它拨开，但眉头却蹙得更深了。

“我的话太多了。”金刚狼把斧子扛到肩上，草草瞥了一眼沉没大半的夕阳。“就——小心。”

Erik看着他爬下城墙上悬挂的云梯，消失在自己的塔楼里。他没想过金刚狼也持有某些迷信想法；很多诺曼人都信迷信，但金刚狼不是北方土著，他一直单纯地以为……但刚刚，当风将头发吹过他嘴角的时候，他把那当作了某种征兆。有什么看不见的超自然力量使他闭上了嘴。

不过，抛开那出人意料的反常举动，金刚狼是对的。Erik不知道Charles究竟哪里危险，但他不敢冒险无视这种危险。

而且，Charles的威胁不止来自单一层面。正如Erik难以信任对方，他也难以信任自己逗留在Charles身上的视线，难以信任自己每每看到Charles不慎露出的手腕时情不自禁地勾勒出的脑内图像。就连Charles脖颈之后的——那处小小的骨头，脊柱顶端的那个小结，也让Erik迷醉不已，每当Charles向前微微探头，除了把嘴唇按到那处骨节上Erik再难想到其他。

如果那这就是极限的话，如果他只是想纯洁地吻一吻Charles的皮肤，Erik还不至如此苦恼。但Erik想要的不止如此。

Erik一直清楚自己的性向。这并没给他带来什么道德上的负担。如果过去的十年里始终生活在自己的族人中间，他也许会被教导痛恨自己的肉欲。但诺曼人不在乎你跟什么人做爱，只要你愿意在晚间同女人共眠，诞育子嗣。他们对奴隶的欲求更加不在意，奴隶的孩子只会成为奴隶和牧羊人，永远不会把持武器或驾驶战船走上战场。

Erik可以要了Charles，只要他想。那男孩儿是他的，可以任他处置。

即便如此——有些欲望也许合该得不到满足。

那晚，当Erik回到塔楼时，Charles正在那里等他——只是这次他没有像往常一样保持Erik离开时的姿势，他动了。男孩儿的两手间托着一本书，翻开在大约三分之一的地方。他在阅读。

“那是什么？”Erik问道。此刻他无需将指代词具象化。

“一本书，”Charles说着把它举起来给Erik看。那书本包着黑色的羊皮，皮面上雕刻了上百个细致入微的设计图案，离得这么远Erik脆弱的视力根本就看不清那些东西都是什么。“恐怕这书没什么有趣儿的。我原本还指望看到一部萨迦传奇或是传说故事汇编，但这本是那个采邑主教的清洁仪式账簿。本身就不是有意思的玩意儿。”

“我不知道你能识文断字。”

Charles点头。“我不是什么学者，但我有时间习字。我发现这样的练习很能镇定人心。”

_“什么时候？”_ Erik知道农家的男孩儿不会有时间做这种闲事，农务总是十分繁重。不过当然，他提醒自己，他没有任何理由假定Charles出身农家。他的双手柔软，肌肤过分平滑。按Erik的猜想，Charles该是个私逃的贵族，也许他在躲避残暴的父亲，或是一个更为残暴的妻子。

但Charles只是大笑着摇头，重新将视线固定回书本上。

“你在故意装傻，”Erik陈述道，没能很好地掩藏语气里的恼怒。

“你的特权意识一点儿也没改，”Charles说着舔了舔拇指以备翻页。

Erik现在充满大步跨过屋子的冲动，他想把他手上的书抢来撕了。“如果你非要给自己制造这种迷雾笼罩的气场，就别怪我不停问问题。如果你希望我停下来，那选择权也完全在你。”

Charles轻轻喘了口气，听上去像是一声叹息，他终于合上了书，将之放到一边的石地板上。“Erik，这问题我们已经不厌其烦地讨论了好多遍了，”他说，“非得继续吗？”

“是的，直到你松口。”Erik刻意忽略掉了Charles以名相称的事实。

“好吧，”Charles说，“不管怎么说，你可真够固执的。”如果Erik不是足够了解语境，他会觉得Charles的声音听起来几乎是快乐的。

Erik坐到他的垛子床上，开始从脚踝上解靴子。Charles静静地看了他一会儿，那种持续注视的目光在四天之后依然没有丝毫退却的迹象。

然后，当Erik终于说服自己Charles不会说话了的时候，Charles说，“你识字吗？”

Erik把靴子放到一边抬头看他。不知何时，Charles外装上的系带松开了，露出胸部的皮肤。Erik能看到他锁骨处优雅的线条——他又幻想起外装掩藏下的其他部分，那些看不到摸不着的地方——这也许无关于Charles这个人本身，毕竟他现在寂寞、饥渴、充满罪恶感——但不，不，Erik永远不会感到罪恶，不会为这种事情感到罪恶——他想象自己 _沉着的_ 手掌摸过Charles的小腹，摸过他的臀部，而Charles后仰着头闭紧眼睛，手指环在——

“什么？”Erik完全忘记Charles问了什么。

Charles的表情完全空白。至少他一直保守诺言，没有入侵Erik的意识。

“我问你认不认字。”

“别开玩笑了。我能上哪儿学认字儿去？”

“你可以自学，”Charles说，就好像这假设十分自然。

“我为什么要学？我根本没理由去学。在我的生活中用不到认字这项技能。”

“阅读本身就是一种乐趣，”Charles说，“你可以不读 _这种_ 东西，”他敲了敲采邑主教那本书的封皮，“但或许你可以读读神话传说，历史故事，还有希腊诗歌？我猜想没有阅读的人生会是呆滞无趣的。”

“那我就是个呆滞无趣的人，”Erik几乎打断了他的话。“是你把我逼成这样的。你发现了我的秘密。”

Charles叹气。“你在歪曲我的说法。你总是这么死性不改吗？”

“有时我比这还恶劣。”

听到这话Charles笑了，他摇着头重新倚回墙壁。Erik厌恶他这种倦怠而惹人爱怜的姿态——坐在地上曲起一条腿，另一条腿平伸出去，就像已沉入梦乡。但Erik知道他根本没真的在睡。

Charles脚踝上的铁镣已经开始磨损他的皮肤；他的裤腿稍微挽上了一点，暴露出小腿的曲线，现在Erik能看在眼里了。那伤势远不如Erik想象的严重。金属链下有一点轻微的擦伤——但既没起泡也没流血，只是有点发红。

这样做也许有点小气还招人恨，但Erik运起魔法将脚镣勒紧了，贴住Charles的皮肤，紧到足够留下伤痕。Charles把眼睛睁开，视线找寻到屋子对面的Erik，但连轻微的畏缩也没有。他只是对着Erik微笑，就像成熟的大人看着一个轻浮淘气的孩子。

Erik上床的时候还是一肚子气，那怨气闷闷地戳着他的胸骨，让他紧紧咬住牙齿。次日早上醒过来时，他的下巴都是痛的，但愤怒一点儿也没减少。

 

\--

 

26.

第五天上，Erik收到了殖民大部队派出的先遣侦查员的讯息，那人说队伍将在二十四小时内到达奥格斯堡，让他们准备拔营离开。

“北方传来命令，”那侦查员告诉Erik，他的声音有点微微的颤抖，半是出于对狂战士Erik的畏惧——这是Erik一直都期望的，但又似乎想要昭示自己相对于奴隶Erik的权威。“我们要向北进发，去波西米亚，征服比尔森城堡然后朝东北方的布拉格行军，但不要攻打那座城市；那里防备过于森严。”

Erik的脉搏豕突狼奔般跳了一会儿——有那么一瞬间他觉到了一股令人眩晕的荣耀感，他以为军令会要求他们攻打布拉格，清洗那里的十字军。Erik听说了那里发生的暴行。犹太人被隔离在贫民区内冻饿而死，那些基督教的善男信女们对此袖手旁观。

但不。军令不是这样，他们只要求他占领周遭市镇，但要放任那处罪恶的巢穴。

Erik强迫自己压下怒火，哪怕只是暂时。他要把它们留给战场。其他的市镇和城堡里还有成百上千的十字军，那些人也犯下过同样的罪行，甚至更坏。他要让他们为自己的同胞还债。

“……还有就是，西边起了烟火，”当Erik终于回过神来的时候侦察兵正说到这个。“火很小，大概就是宿营篝火；也许是有猎人在林中逗留过晚不得不露宿。但我们会派一个小队去调查情况，以防万一。”

“很好，”Erik说，“就这些了吗？”

那兵士点了点头。

“你去堡场找金刚狼。告诉他我派你分管马匹。他会给你下达进一步指示的。”

天气愈发寒冷了，北风呼啸着吹过城堞，将他们的战旗吹得摇摇晃晃，Erik甚至担心旗身会被强风撕裂

他回到自己的塔楼去拿一件狐皮外罩。Charles还待在地上，只是这次倚着墙跪坐的，那本书平摊开放在他的膝盖上。他略瞥了Erik一眼，但马上又把精力集中回了书本上。

在离开之前，Erik吩咐Arnvid将采邑主教那个很不错的铜澡盆从那死人的住处搬来，并灌上热水。Charles诚然是个囚徒，但如果这男孩儿开始在他大本营里散发出难闻的气味，倒霉的还是Erik自己。他把锁链从Charles脚踝上褪下来，又给了他一块粗布和肥皂。他没有警告Charles不许逃跑；用魔法把门闩化在门上，他想，就足够传递这个信息了。

不过当然，在接下来几小时的办公时间里，想象Charles的裸体始终有点影响他的工作效率，他忍不住勾勒Charles用手把肥皂泡打到他那双苍白大腿上的样子。

依然被囚的妇孺很快将变作奴隶。Erik以私人身份将这事通知了他们。他以为自己将迎来愤怒、怨憎、委屈甚至是暴力反击——然而相反，他得到的是如释重负。他们之前一定以为将要面对更为糟糕的命运。

Erik不很确定死亡对他们而言 _就是_ 更糟的命运。这里的女人将被奸污，她们将怀上北方人的孩子，而这些孩子将生而为奴。这里的孩子将被迫以异于寻常的速度长成大人，他们已经遭遇了父亲被屠杀在眼前的命运。

Erik不怜惜他们。他们是十字军的孀妻孤子，如果放任他们成为自由民，他们必然也将诞下——或将长成充满复仇欲望的十字军。斩草除根方能除绝后患。

做完这事之后，他经过了后勤部队，他们正在整理分配此番收缴的战利品：前行的军队将带上一部分物资，剩余的留给殖民队伍，金银财宝将被送回北方的王国。南方佬的武器会被烧熔用作废铁。

Erik等到夕阳西下才回到自己的塔楼。Charles这会儿应该已经洗完了，这是他自我坦白的最后机会，他们马上就要离开城镇了。Erik打算信守自己的承诺：如果Charles仍然拒绝说话，他将带着他跟自己的军士一起上路，在施瓦本的大道小径上将他一路拖行。如果Charles一直以来的生活果如Erik所猜的那样备受呵护，行军之路对他而言必会极为艰难。只要几天的艰苦行程和几夜的彻骨寒冷，再加几餐咸鱼和干裂的面包，Charles就会崩溃。

他利用能力打开了塔门，将门闩重塑回完好的形状。金属在他的意愿下轻易弯折，像往常一样，他没舍得轻易松手——Erik贪恋的时间有些长，推门入内的时候他的五感仍然全被熟悉的金属包围着。

然后——

在房间中央：在采邑主教的浴盆里，泡泡不知怎么还在不停往空气中升腾，而Charles就坐在那里，他的脑袋后仰着靠在盆边，脸颊被热气蒸得红扑扑的。Erik能看到的只有他搭在盆边的前臂、光裸的喉咙、和露出水面的膝盖——但这就够了。Erik的想象力将剩下的部分全都补齐了，他已经半勃了，分身顶在裤子的线缝上， _极为渴望。_

Charles睁开眼睛，在浴盆里转了个身，望向Erik，浴盆边缘溢出了一点水来，洒在旁边的石头上。“Erik，”他说，“你回来了。”

不是 _你回来早了_ ，不是 _你怎么这就回来了_ ，不是 _我没想到你会回来。_

Erik仍然站在门边，当Charles从浴盆中站起来时，他因震惊而寸步难行。Charles在滴水。踏上石地的时候水在他脚下汇聚成流。Erik甚至没注意到这个；他难以将视线从Charles湿淋淋的肌肤上移开，他紧盯着一大滴直直滑过Charles小腹的水珠，那水珠在他肚脐附近逡巡片刻，又向下，向下，向下滑过他突出的胯骨，滑到——终于滑到——Charles双腿间那一小撮棕色的卷毛之中。

而那小东西就在那里：Charles的阴茎，柔软，未割包皮，在Charles走动的时候跟着轻轻晃荡。

“我道个歉，”Charles说，几乎走到Erik身前一两步时才停下来，双手放松地垂在身体两侧——没试图遮掩自己，也没去拿擦身布。“我觉得你好像没留毛巾。”

Erik的视线移到了Charles脸上。Charles一定知道他在想什么，但——神呐，但他对此连一丝微妙也无——他看上去泰然自若，脸上的微笑叫人只觉礼貌，既无骄矜，也不羞耻。几缕暗色的碎发垂在Charles的额头和脸颊上，水痕顺着发丝往下滴，流过脖颈，在喉头凹陷处聚成一团。

Erik再难忍受腹中蹿升的怒气和欲望。他已经分不清哪部分是气，哪部分又是欲。他憎恨Charles，以人们对爱人才有的热情憎恨——因为Charles不愿说实话，因为他是Erik难以承受的威胁，因为他面对Erik的方式就好像知道Erik想要什么，又确定Erik不敢自取所需。

好，好，Erik想道——尽管这想法满是漏洞，令人绷紧，颤抖，随时想要停止，但——Charles错就错在这儿了。

Charles是个囚徒，在诺曼人眼里，囚徒比奴隶还不如，而这个囚徒还极为恶劣，他以为他比自己的俘获者还要聪明，淡定，甚至强大许多。对付这种冥顽不化的囚徒，最好的方式也许就是用老法子给他好好上上一课：他该像对待女奴那样教训Charles，揍他，干他，直到他浑身是血的在地上颤抖，再也不能裸着身子志得意满——只能裸着身子 _咽下痛楚_ 。

当然，他永远做不到那点，只能想想。只要Charles想，他可以轻易阻止Erik，。如果Erik那样做了，Charles必然会阻止。噢，但这法子确实巧妙，而且简约，这至少能撕破Charles的一小部分面具：他将不得不违背诺言，他说过永远不会碰Erik的大脑。

他会剥夺Charles的自尊和骄傲，他会告诉这男孩儿他究竟是谁：一个年轻的美丽尤物，被遗落在危险的世界里，身边全是敌人。

Erik再次把门闩熔掉了。他知道Charles听见了；Charles的目光越过Erik的肩膀迅速瞥了一眼房门，但他没有畏缩——就是在Erik趋身向前，摘下剑鞘，将双剑抽出放到一边时也没有。剑鞘被扔到地面时上面的饰物发出了叮当的撞击声。Erik接着把狐皮外罩也扔了上去，这次的声响更为沉闷。

Charles正近距离地注视着Erik，眸子紧跟Erik双手的动作。很好。这说明他已经到达极限了。Erik慢慢地解开了皮带，他没有使用能力，而是动用了双手；他希望Charles的注意力能集中到他裤子里的凸起上。

Erik抬起手来用指背摩挲Charles的脸颊，直摸到他艳红嘴角的边缘，Charles还是没有退开。他只是闭上眼睛，轻轻地吸了口气，微微张开双唇。

如果Erik原本还有一丝保留，Charles此举也彻底释放了它。他恨这样的Charles——恨他虚与委蛇的诚实，恨他胆大妄为的无礼——Charles总要制造出一种自己掌控一切的幻象。

Erik的手滑到Charles后颈，捻住了他滴水的头发，他把Charles控制在原地，缩短了他俩之间最后的那点距离。

Charles的嘴唇是——操，但Erik能想象诗人以Charles的嘴唇为题，写一部长长的萨迦。那双唇弯曲的弧度正合跟Erik的亲在一起，当Erik吻上Charles的嘴唇时，后者的舌头交缠过来，非常柔软。Charles湿漉漉的脸颊贴在了Erik的鼻子上。Erik用牙齿咬住Charles下唇，Charles进一步倾斜着迎合。Erik感到一阵突然的冲击袭上自己的脊柱，他发现Charles正抓着自己衣衫的一角，似乎是为防Erik忽然撤开。

Charles没有反抗。即使在Erik把手挪到他赤裸的躯体上，顺着腰窝浅浅的凹陷摸到臀部时，他也没有反抗。Charles的皮肤触手光滑。

于是Erik逼进了一步。他往牙齿上又倾注了一些力量，直到Charles的喉间溢出一声小小的喘息。他捏住Charles一边臀瓣把人拉近——现在Charles整个人都贴紧他了，身上未干的洗澡水把他的衣服都浸湿了。这是一种令人愉快的摩擦，他的裤子贴着他的阴茎，而Charles的小腹紧紧靠在他的下身上。

这同时也很艰难，他要记得——特别是在保持这种姿势的时候记得——这感觉不会持续太久。很快——非常快——Charles就会感到害怕，然后把他推开。先是从肉体上。他至少会试一试。然后便是从精神上……对于 _这点_ ，Erik必须时刻准备应对。想到 _Charles_ _也会放弃_ 这事本身就令人兴奋。他会尝试逃跑，就像他一开始就该做的那样。Erik想看到Charles _屈服_ 。他想看到Charles求他停下——先是以言语哀求，接着用他的身体。Erik甚至不需要真的干他就能令Charles驯服。

尽管他真的很 _想_ 干他。

而这种 _念想_ ……于Erik就像附骨之疽。Charles的唇齿尝起来令人眩晕，Charles的触感令人觉得不真实，就像是由一双精心的巧手将美梦的碎片揉捏到一起织就而成，像愤怒与欲望的优雅杂糅，让他想要索取，想要与之做爱（还想要抓住不放）。

Erik向前推了一步，逼迫Charles蹒跚后退，Charles绊到了一盏黏土烛台——Erik听到了陶器碎裂的声音，那听来就像是从几个屋子外传来的——当Charles撞到墙上时粘土碎片进一步发出了撞击声。Erik把Charles困在那里，双手在他身上游弋。Charles的大腿十分柔软，微显浑圆。他的分身在Erik的手掌里半——

不。

Erik伸出一只胳膊用能力召唤Charles的锁链，那东西还好好地卷在窗边，就像下午Erik走时放置的那样。它在Erik的呼召之下飞过房间，Erik抓住它，缠过Charles的颈项并紧紧拉住，直到Charles脸上的肌肉微微跳动。Charles的手不由自主地抬上来抵抗，手指伸入锁链和皮肤之间，努力给自己挣取喘息之机——就像他的骨肉能匹敌Erik的魔法似的，就像他光凭体力就能打败Erik的魔力似的。

Erik把锁链另一端缠到手上。他本不必如此，他不需要，但Erik喜欢这个动作所暗示的基本事实：无论何时，只要Erik动动手指，弄断Charles的气管就跟捏碎一根纤弱的花枝一样容易。

他们的目光相遇了。Charles呼吸急促，瞳仁放大转黑，他的手尽管没在拉扯，却像抓住生命线一样紧紧攥着锁链。

有那么短暂而振奋的一秒钟，Erik几乎要相信——Charles马上就会进入他的大脑了，他会用自己的设计重塑Erik的意识，将Erik的魔法哄骗得温柔驯顺，锁链会从他脖子上落下去，掉到地上。

但是他没有。Erik依然能感到金属之力，炽热而强烈，就像他本人的脉搏。如果说有任何变化，那就是他的意识加强了——就连他的视线都清晰了些——像现在这样，他能看清Charles鼻子上分散的肉桂色小雀斑，和他完美双唇上的每一条小褶皱。

Erik紧拽着锁链亲吻他；轻柔地，比刚刚慢上许多，就好像他迫切地想要记下Charles为他张开嘴唇的样子，和他身上山毛榉木灰的肥皂味儿。Charles小心翼翼的回吻他—— _他在害怕_ ，Erik这样想着，觉到一阵电光石火的满足感。他害怕再不放弃Erik会进一步伤害他。Erik也许真的会。Charles活该被如此对待。他想象Charles被蹂躏的样子，那一定很美，他跪在地上，一缕污血顺着他的颊边往下流，脖子上的肌肤被磨得又红又肿，眼睛亮得像玻璃，充盈着未敢落下的泪水。

有那么一瞬间，Erik希望Charles _会_ 强行进入他的大脑——不光因为那意味着这可笑游戏的终结，也因为他想在那里 _感受_ 他。因为Charles的天赋魅惑又迷人，让Erik联想到烈酒的后劲，让他浑身温暖沉重，形若无骨，这是一种新的魔法，大胆无畏得令人振奋。

然而，还是什么都没有发生。只有Erik自己的意识在脑中空空地回荡。

口舌交缠之际，Charles用空着的那只手小心翼翼地轻触Erik的喉咙。Erik能通过自己的颈动脉感受到Charles的心跳，也能感到顺着铁链传来的微弱震动。

_很好_ ，Erik感到一阵骤然膨胀的愤怒。Charles不想抵抗，那就不要抵抗好了。他们可以继续这个游戏，Charles很快就会后悔的。

Erik用力地拽了一下铁链，力道大得Charles直接跪倒在地，因缺氧而呛咳出声。Erik保持着动作，任由Charles困在那里喘不过气，同时拉开裤链拽下裤子，露出了自己的臀部。他的阴茎已经硬得像岩石了，尽管天气这么冷，Charles这么抵抗。那东西红红地凸着，龟头离Charles的嘴唇不足一英寸远。

Charles盯着Erik，就像他以前从未见过类似的东西，他的眼睛瞪得又大又圆，两颊鲜红，不知是因为羞耻还是因为缺氧，抑或两者都是。Erik放松了锁链的束缚——只松到让Charles能够喘息——然后他伸手向下摸，用手指捻住Charles的头发。

“你知道我们怎么对付那些不听话的奴隶吗?”Erik轻声呢喃，把Charles向前拉近一些固定在那儿，他的阴茎在Charles下唇上轻轻跳动，几滴前液将那里染上了两分颜色。

Charles吞咽了一口——Erik能看见他滚动的喉结，同时也能透过金属之力 _感知_ 到铁链上传来的温暖体温。他没有说话。也许是没法出声，毕竟锁链还紧缚着他，但他也没有在Erik的脑海里发出任何声音。

“我们会叫他们变得驯服，”Erik的声音低得好似耳语。他用舌尖细细咀嚼这个词—— _驯服_ ——同时幻想Charles被锁在他那张黑色狼皮上，肌肤苍白，双腿大张，而Erik用自己的手指无情地操弄他的屁股，无论Charles怎样哀求都不停手，Charles会难耐地扭动，哭着发誓再也不敢违背Erik，会发誓他是他的——是Erik的——直到永远。

Erik的阴茎因这幻想而微微跳动，但他依然盯着Charles的视线，他能感到他俩之间的紧张对峙氛围，浓厚而绷紧，其中嗡嗡响着的既是Erik的欲望也是Charles的决心。

他收紧了捻住Charles发丝的手，而Charles张开了嘴，就像一个提示。Erik呻吟着向前，将阴茎突入Charles温暖的口腔，平放在Charles湿热的舌头上方。他没有期待，但Charles闭上嘴唇含住了Erik的分身。这正是Erik想要的力度，他顺势扯住铁链将Charles拉得更近，逼迫他吞下他的分身。

当Erik的龟头碰到Charles喉咙后壁时，他窒息了——他的手紧紧抓住Erik的裤子，睫毛忽闪忽闪地扫过Erik的髋部，而——神呐，阴茎像这样跳动的感觉好到不可思议——而当Erik穿过喉壁往里深入，Charles在与锁链全然无关的窒息中吞没他时，那感觉甚至更好了。

Erik控制着Charles保持不动，更多地是通过铁链，而不是自己的手，他的髋部同时开始动作。起初还仅是微微向前刺入，只为享受Charles面部的肌肉在他敏感的分身旁轻微抽搐的样子。之后他开始狠狠操他，阴茎整根抽出并重新插入。他希望Charles的喉咙明早能够肿起来。他希望Charles被他拉扯发丝的那处头皮明早能感到疼痛。

操，但Erik想要这个，从他看到Charles的第一眼就想要，Charles的嘴唇尝起来那么美味，那是双生来就该被困在全勃的阴茎之上的嘴唇——Charles的膝盖，也是双生来就该被石地板磨到青肿的膝盖。这感觉就像他们至今一直都保持这样的动作，今后也将始终如此——Erik粗暴地操弄Charles的喉咙而Charles用两只手握紧Erik的臀部以防跌倒。

Erik又在铁链上略动手脚，叫链身能在Charles脖颈上自由滑动，链子依然紧到能轻易切断Charles的呼吸，但也有足够大的摩擦空间，使得那画面本身就能引发高潮——就像有一条联结铁链跟Erik阴茎的线，而循着铁链传来的Charles的心跳是Erik的脉搏跳动之源。

这感觉令人难以置信。打从离开北境，Erik再也没跟任何其他人做过爱，而Charles的嘴和Erik的手根本不可同日而语；Charles没再因窒息噎住了，于是Erik把这当作准行证，抽插得更深、更用力。热潮开始在他的下腹处汇聚，紧绷而渴望。他已经忘记了自己开始这件事的一切由头，只是单纯地享受性，他的手在Charles的脑后轻轻颤抖，手指一遍遍地拉扯Charles的头发，说不上是想把那处卷发拽直，还是拉得更卷。

Charles撤开一只放在Erik臀上的手，转而开始撩拨Erik的阴茎，他的指节背部刷过Erik的两颗阴囊，把它们固定在那儿，自己主动动起脑袋，他鼓住双颊，弯起舌头扫过Erik的分身上方。Erik喘息着嘟囔了一句，分不清是希伯来语还是阿拉伯语，但肯定不是诺尔斯语。Charles含糊地回应，而Erik的阴茎震动得更厉害了，很快他就不得不拼命控制自己，才能勉强不射出来。Charles脖子上的锁链几乎已形同无物——它完全脱出了Erik的掌控，只是松松地绕在那里，没起到一点作用。

突然之间Erik意识到，Charles根本没在抵抗，这意识让他将注意力从Charles以及自己放在Charles口腔里的阴茎上抽离（但没有完全抽离）。Charles在参与——Charles _喜欢_ 这样。他喜欢男人。他喜欢吸吮阴茎。

他也许早该发现，他该从Charles盯着他看的眼神里猜测出来，或是他出浴后向他走来时的姿态，全身赤裸，靠得那么近。但他没有——而现在不该是沉湎这些细节的时候，现在Erik正在高潮边缘。Charles用一只手握住他阴囊的事实并没有丝毫帮助；Erik的阴茎在Charles嘴里跳动不已，而Charles的双唇——Erik能从他的眼神中看出，若不是正被占据着进行繁忙的劳作，Charles的双唇会勾出一抹得意的笑来。

Erik没打算给他这个机会。Charles的舌头挑逗着他的包皮系带，Erik能感到自己骨盆处的肌肉收紧了，视线也开始变得模糊。他看得出来Charles愿意吞下他的精液——只要Erik允许，他会甘之如饴地吞下——但是囚徒没有选择的权利。出于泄愤，Erik及时将分身从Charles口中抽出，用自己的手迅速从上到下撸了两回，然后他射了，Charles脖颈上的铁链重又收紧，紧到热得发烫，而Erik射出的大量精液喷了Charles一脸，长长的白道儿顺着Charles的脸颊往下流，流进他仍然张开的唇间，在左眼窝下聚了一小堆，把他的头发也粘得一团一团的。

有那么一瞬间Charles看上去震惊了——而Erik对于自己居然惊到Charles而情难自禁地得意。然后……是了，Charles脸上的表情难看地扭曲起来，他抬起一只手试图拭去颊上的污秽，但Erik率先占领了高地，他把自己的精液涂满了Charles的脸庞，揉到Charles暴露出的每一寸皮肤上去，同时细细品味着Charles闭紧双眼艰难吞咽的模样，他在努力止住呜咽。

Erik用Charles的头发把手上的脏东西擦掉，把Charles摔回地上，然后走到一边重新穿好自己的裤子，他系带的手指很是灵巧，已经不再颤抖了。Charles用手肘支着石头地望向他，没有费力试图站起，他的眉毛都皱作一团，自脸颊至胸腔全是红的。就算他刚刚在给Erik口活儿的时候曾经勃起，现在也已经软下去了；他的分身松软无力地垂在两腿之间。他看起来那么苍白，那么脆弱，而Erik觉得与之前相比这是个令人振奋的改变。

Charles脖颈上的铁链松开了，顺着他的脊背滑到脚下，再次绕上了脚踝，链子先是熔化，之后重新被锻造成了脚镣的形状。

“你就这样睡，”Erik说，“赤裸又肮脏，好叫你记住自己的羞耻。”

那天晚上他无视了Charles在墙角瑟瑟发抖的样子。Charles离火堆太远了，湿淋淋的头发一直没干，他的身体团成一团，努力靠近自己能接近的所有热源。塔楼里没冷到能冻死Charles的程度，他还不至于活不到清晨，而Erik觉得Charles只要活着就够了。

他没有沉湎于Charles始终未曾试图阻止他的事实，Charles没有突入他的意识，甚至在Erik射了他一脸精液的时候都没有。尽管他完全有能力那么做。他不愿让自己揣想Charles会允许他做到什么程度——Charles会不会让Erik把他推倒在那张狼皮上干他的屁股，如果Erik那样做了，Charles又会不会全程痛哭却不略施法力阻止他的作为。

第二天早上他重新将浴盆搬了出来，叫Charles把自己洗干净，盆里装的仍然是昨天的旧水。夜间他一直将那盆水放在火堆旁边，所以水还未至结冰，但当Charles进入浴盆，让洗澡水淹没自己的小腹时，那水依旧冷到令人直打激灵，Charles的手臂颤抖，嘴唇发白。不过这种时候原不该用太热的水。Erik知道治病术士们的说法：冻僵的身体需要慢慢捂暖，绝对经不起忽热忽冷。

但他理所当然地没有向Charles提起这点。不妨就让Charles以为他冷酷无情。那样更好。这让Charles能够略微品尝负隅顽抗的后果：他会在波西米亚的冰原上慢慢冻死，乌鸦会啄食他尚未死透的躯体——他会因无用而被抛弃。

 

\--

 

25.

待Charles洗完澡后，Erik将他交予Geitir和其他士兵进行看管。Charles一上午都十分安静，而他看着Erik的方式开始侵蚀Erik的耐心——他的目光好似荆棘，刺痛Erik的后颈。他敢肯定Charles希望他能为昨天发生的事感到自责，他脑内感知到的也许正是其中一小部分：Charles的愿望泄露出来，攀附在Erik意识边缘，他也许没有试图扭曲Erik的想法，但就在那里隐隐潜伏。

Erik不相信Charles不会滥用脚镣的长度；他亲自用粗布把Charles的手腕绑在了一起，那个死结系得够紧，一定要用剪的才能弄开。士兵们将Charles暂先带去马厩，以便Erik到城门处与即将定居下来的殖民队伍会面。队伍人数庞大，路上也未经历死伤。只这些前来的诺斯人，便足以充满奥格斯堡的楼宇厅堂和大街小巷。

在殖民队伍到达之后，Erik没有允许他的兵士逗留过久。过去一周的时间里他们已休整得足够好了，尽管基督的城市对诺曼人来说全没有北境家乡的亲切感，但Erik仍然担心在市镇里沉湎过久会使兵士们产生懈怠，这是他绝不愿见的。

于是他们便上路了，先是沿着森林边缘走了几里格，接着调转方向继续向北。囚徒本该走在队伍最末那个耻辱的位置——但Erik不想让Charles长久地脱离视线。Erik清楚地明白，如果Charles想要对他的手下使用魔力，他没有任何办法察觉，所以将Charles锁在视线之内并没有什么实质意义，但无论如何这样总会感觉安全一些。为了不让他的兵士误会，他用绳子将Charles的手腕系在自己的马鞍上，让他踉跄着跟在自己身后亦步亦趋。Erik时不时就用脚跟蹬踏一下马腹——而每一次Charles都会奋力抓住绳子以免跌在泥浆之中。

Erik注意到金刚狼望向Charles的视线，每当Erik没在看的时候，他都会看着Charles，这让Erik好奇金刚狼是否觉得他该在离开奥格斯堡前把Charles杀掉，而非带着这个累赘上路。但不……尽管金刚狼是个极难读懂的人，但Erik没在他眼中看到任何恶意。那眼神中倒是有些担心——是的，但又不止如此。那里还有些别的东西，一些萦绕在金刚狼嘴边，但却始终紧锁其中不肯放出来的东西。

Erik打个手势示意金刚狼跟上，然后从马背上下来向前走了几步，将余下的人都隔绝身后。

“究竟怎么回事？”Erik低声问道——并不是说放低声音就更安全，他清楚地知道，如果Charles已经突入金刚狼的大脑，这就毫无用处。

“什么怎么回事？……老大。”

Erik微微向后扬了扬头，指着Charles和余人的方向。“那男孩儿，”他说。“我看到你看他了。”

金刚狼耸耸肩，猛拉一把旗杆，把它靠在肩上杵住。“就像我之前跟你说的——”

Erik摇了摇头。“不。还有什么别的。告诉我你在想什么。”

“我都不知道你什么时候变得这么好管闲事儿了。”

“就当是为了安全。那男孩儿是个巫师，还是个囚徒。”

金刚狼咕哝了一声，过了好几秒才重新开口。“你真觉得你对待那男孩儿的方式能解决问题吗？”

“考虑到我待他的方式远比诺曼人对普通囚徒来得有礼，我不懂你在说什么。”

“他只是个孩子，Erik。侮辱他并不能使他开口。”

“只是个孩子？别告诉我你真相信这话。那天给我发出警告的人也是你。”一股卷曲的金属之力几乎不受Erik控制地奔袭而出，扯弯了绑在Charles两踝之间的铁链。“他是个控心的巫师。是你亲口说的他很危险。”

“而我也正是这个意思。但不代表我认为你这样对他是个好主意。这有点儿像在捅醒一只沉睡的巨龙，如果你懂我意思”

“不。不，我不， _事实上，我不懂你究竟什么意思_ 。”Erik走向金刚狼，又在半路停下，抬起手来叫他的士兵呆在原地，保持两人与队伍之间的距离。他转而正对金刚狼的脸，同时将自己的魔力延伸出去，从金刚狼背后抽出斧子，斧锋正对它的主人。“关于那男孩儿的能力我确实有一点隐瞒。”

“是吗？”金刚狼说——声音听起来有些慌乱；他也许分辨不出Erik有没有在使用魔力，但他总能知道Erik是否处于爆发边缘；他总是能够。“那是什么？”

“他能影响你的意识。能改变它，叫你服从他的意旨。”

“什——所以你觉得他现在正在这么做，是不是？你觉得这些话是 _他_ 说的。”比起震惊，金刚狼脸上更多的是愤怒。Erik决定暂时搁置这一信息留待以后细思，他点了点头。

Charles侵入了金刚狼。他肯定侵入了。金刚狼原本那么害怕那男孩儿，现在却忽然表现出同情，这是唯一的解释。他现在一定就在那里，抓着金刚狼大脑的基底，将它扭曲成了……什么别的东西。

“我确实觉得。而对于他，我打算和他玩儿一个小小的游戏。或者不如说——进行一番小小的角逐。”一抹微微扭曲的笑扯开了Erik的嘴角。“看看究竟谁快——是他能阻住我的魔力？还是你的脑袋先掉在我脚下的尘土里？”

一股轻微的控制力攫住了金刚狼的脖颈——而Erik知道他正想着自己控制的这枚斧子，即使他还没有伸手去够。“别蠢了，Erik。”金刚狼咆哮出声，那声音近乎嘶吼。“如果他在我脑子里，你就是杀了我又能搞出什么不同？如果他在我脑子里，他他妈的肯定也在你脑子里。”

“而你还是不否认他在你脑子里。”

“我猜就算他真在我脑子里，我也不会知道。也许他在，也许他不在。但我说的话都他妈有道理，就算那真是他叫我说的，也一样有道理。你 _他妈_ 放开我的斧子。”

“有趣，”Erik说。“我以为你在知道那男孩儿能做什么之后，会坚持叫我杀了他。”

“如果杀他听起来不是个不可能完成的任务，也许我会的。”

“但他至今都没动动手指帮帮他自己。他是自愿受到这种对待的。”

“所以你是为这个吗？”金刚狼用鼻子哼哼。“你在试探要逼到什么程度他才会崩溃？很好。听起来你还真仔细思量过。”

“他向我承诺过永远不对我使用他的魔力。”

“让我猜猜，你不相信他。”

“我为什么要相信他？他完全没给我任何信任他的理由。他至今都不肯告诉我为什么那天晚上他要独自在城外走来走去。”

“所以你想证明他跟你一样绝少诚实。也许我弄错了谁才是孩子。”

Erik扬起了眉毛，但随后又舒展开了。他拒绝让金刚狼给他下饵。“你说有足够的理由叫我待他更仁慈些。那理由是什么？”

“你不知道他的能力能有多强大。你也许以为自己知道，但你不知道。我向你保证你不知道。我只是觉得这样玩儿火并不明智。你不了解他的魔法，也不了解他的耐心。你还至今都没搞清楚他为什么会出现在这儿，不知道他想要什么。如果这是一场漫长的游戏，你不该在还不了解规则……或对手的情况下就轻易进场。”

Erik考虑片刻，放开了聚集在金刚狼斧子上的金属之力——至少是放松了绝大部分。尽管他厌恶承认，但金刚狼是对的。Erik一直出于怨愤折磨Charles，并不是为了搞垮Charles。在他解开Charles的锁链之前，Charles总会开口的。尽管Erik想要证明Charles的承诺有多脆弱，但这样的证明需冒一定的风险。Charles不像其他囚徒那样易于摆弄。他——和他的魔力——需要更精心的对待。

“也有可能，”Erik说“他扯了谎，那些能力可能只是他的虚张声势。我们根本无法确定他是否真有他所声称的本事。他这样主张是明智的。这让我们束手束脚。”

金刚狼耸了耸肩。“也许。”但他听起来似乎十分怀疑这点。

Erik向队伍示意继续前进，他和金刚狼都重回队伍之中。Erik私下考虑起来：他有多大可能能叫Charles证明自己所声称的能力，他想亲眼看到Charles对他人施予影响，并亲自对他的能力进行判断。

他们走出六小时后，夕阳缓缓沉入地平线下，将树影拽得又黑又长，天上开始下雪了。

\--

24.

_神圣罗马帝国，巴伐利亚，_ _1115_ _年十一月_

他们沿着多瑙河岸安营扎寨，再行数小时就要到达多瑙河与莱希河的交界处了。一些士兵抱怨着又要重走老路回雷根斯堡去，但他们也知道命令是上面下达的。

Erik在营地东边支起自己的帐篷；他本身起得早，但也格外喜欢一出帐篷就看见初升的太阳。他喜欢清晨的日光投射在床铺上，金灿灿的充满玫瑰色的光辉，而这过程总是走得太快。 他将帐篷特意扎在这一小块地上还另有原因，这底下有一处富铁矿层，大约离地三尺。这里的磁力足够强，能让Erik将Charles的铁链直接吸在地面上，并在帐篷内外给Charles留出活动的空间。

当Erik切掉绑住Charles手腕的绳子时，Charles活动起腕关节，暴露出苍白但未有磨损的皮肤。“这就是我们今后的行进方式了吗？”Charles问，过了一会儿又抬头望向Erik。

“不错。”

“你把我像货物一样拖行在马后。”

Erik扬起一边眉毛。“这得看情况。”他说。

“看什么情况？”

“你有多配合。”Erik蹲下，解开行囊，开始展开毛皮铺设床铺。

“那你还打算再跟我交欢吗？”

Erik铺好最后一块毛皮，向后靠坐到自己的脚跟上，一边重新包好行囊。“不。”

Charles沉默了几秒钟，看着Erik，他的表情始终未变，也就难以解读。然后他问：“为什么不呢？”

“我需要跟你解释吗?”也许Erik该用你没什么吸引力来打发Charles，但他感觉他俩都会知道那样说是在扯谎。

 Charles坐到一块巨大的岩石上——想在这个区域找到一片完全平坦的土地非常困难——他把手肘搁在膝盖上，用手掌撑住下巴。“你不再想要我了吗？”

 “我已经说了：原因无关紧要。”

 “就是说，你觉得一次就够了。你要了我，射了我一脸，然后现在你厌倦我了。”

“别说粗话；跟你一点儿也不搭。”

“那什么又是跟我相搭的呢？告诉我；我太好奇了。”

_“安静。”_

Charles抹了一把脸，然后摇了摇头。“才不是。我已经沉默一整天了，而你的心情看起来丝毫也没转好。我觉得你其实喜欢我赤裸的样子。”

Erik用鼻子哼出一声刺耳而意带怀疑的怪音：“你对自己的评价还真够高的，是吧？”

“不，但 _你_ 似乎确实如此。你的勃起是一种极大的恭维。”

“希望你在你母亲跟前的时候不会这么说话。”

“别说这种荒唐话了；我没有母亲。”

“每个人都有母亲，”Erik说。

“我没有。”

“死了？”

“不，”Charles从裤子的膝盖处拽出一根松了的线，用手指揉搓。

“那是怎么了？在你还是孩子的时候把你遗弃了？受够了你的傲慢无礼把你扔大街上了？”

Charles大笑着摇头。“还是不对。我都跟你说了。我没有母亲。”

Erik感到耐心已被消耗殆尽。“你干嘛非要跟我犟这个？不管她是不在你身边还是怎样，每个人都有母亲。你也许恨她，你也许从没见过她，但她依然是你母亲。非要唱反调只能说明你顽固不化，证明不了什么别的。”

Charles只是耸耸肩，在岩石上调整了一下动作，他把腿伸到尘土之中，脚踝交叠在一起，没有在意拉扯他皮肤的铁链。“您说的是。”

“你这是什么意思？”

Charles笑了，只是程度很轻，他举起两只手，手掌正对Erik。“我服从您的权威。老大（Captain）”

Erik很奇怪，究竟为什么Charles连认输都能让Erik感到自己的主张一文不值，就像什么被撕碎飘散的破玩意儿一样？

他提醒自己今晚还要试探Charles，不能那么轻易被他转移注意力。

“你说过你能控制别人的意识。为什么你从没控制过？”

Charles皱起了眉。“你是说为了逃跑？”

“我是说你为什么 _从来就没试过_ 。你已经做了一周多的囚徒了，而至今为止我都没见你试图逃跑。你也没为改善自己的遭遇做出任何努力。”

“我没看出这样做的必要性。”

“你是真指望我能信这样的话？信你真心自愿和一群残忍的野蛮人在旷野行军？我肯定你身边的人就是那么说我们的。不，我不相信。”

有人在帐篷门外喊Erik的名字。他站起身来走了过去，从其中一名手下那里拿了两碗 _鱼汤_ 。这就是晚餐了。

Erik把两碗汤拿到帐篷里，重新坐回他那一床毛皮上。他没有把Charles那碗交给他，而是放在了一块平整的地面上，还是铁矿层的范围之内。Charles依然看着Erik，而没有在看碗，尽管他——他肯定是——已经饥肠辘辘了。

“我不觉得你们是野蛮人，”过了一会儿Charles说，温柔而坚定。

“你应该觉得的。”

Charles只是把自己的膝盖靠到胸腔上，双臂抱膝，透过长着雀斑的前臂望向Erik。不知怎么，他的眼睛在Erik帐内昏黄的灯火照耀下也亮得一如既往。“我觉得你们做的一切都是为了生存，”他说。“不是说个人，是说整个族群文化。你们残忍无情。但那是因为你们前行的时候不惜代价。如果一定要在诺曼人和基督徒里二选一，我得说我更喜欢前者。至于后者，我发现自己不太尊敬这种自甘选择无知，还对此醉心不已的民族。”

“说得真漂亮，”Erik说。“你的能力，Charles。为什么你不使用你的能力？”

“我承诺过我不会用。”

“你承诺的是不会对 _我_ 用。你没对我的士兵做出同样的承诺。”

Charles静静地呼出一口气，抓住一缕掉在脸上的碎发，把它们顺着颧骨撩了回去。“你觉得我误导了你，”他最终开口。“是不是？你觉得我在虚张声势。”

“我是个理性的人。我相信眼见为实。”

Charles再次陷入沉默，于是Erik举起自己那碗汤，开始食用。今天的鱼是新鲜的。这情况不会持续太久，他们一离开多瑙河流域就不会再有鲜鱼。但现在……至少现在，食物非常好，鱼正应季，用他们从奥格斯堡的地窖里劫掠来的香草烹调得极为美味。他延伸出一丝魔力去抚弄Charles脚链的内部。那感觉几乎跟触碰Charles一样好，就像是把自己的手指绕过Charles纤细的脚踝，用拇指的指腹感受Charles光滑的皮肤，滑过他的踝骨，又滑过下面的凹陷。

Erik觉得，作为一个控心的巫师，Charles迟钝得不同寻常。Erik根本无法想象一个自己对Charles没有欲望的世界。而要了Charles一次并没能纾缓这种欲望。如果说那次经历带来了什么变化，那就是Erik的欲望被强化了，如今他只要看着Charles就能感到皮下有火焰在燃烧，像是永远不会退去的高热。

“你想叫我证明，”Charles终于说道。Erik抬头看他的时候Charles已经不再玩儿膝盖那处线头了，他俩的视线在空中交遇。“你是真的 _想_ 要看我控制一名你的手下，就为证明你没有被我愚弄。”

“是。”

Charles盯着他看了好久，目光坚硬，有那么一瞬间Erik以为Charles是在考虑怎么扯谎，用以盖住他上一个谎言。但接着，帐篷的门帘被撩起来，Geitir走了进来。他没有停下——连看也没看Erik和Charles一眼——只是径直走到Erik身边，拿起他放在地上的那碗 _鱼汤。_ 他把汤递给Charles，Charles低语了一声“谢谢。”然后Geitir就退了出去，走出帐篷前回头看了Erik一眼，还以真正的Geitir绝不会的方式冲Erik眨了一下眼睛。

“那 ——” Erik开始了。

“那，” Charles说， “就是我。”

Erik勉力维持着平静的表情。好吧。他想。这确实打破了他关于Charles虚张声势以平衡敌我力量的推测。

他不觉得自己的怀疑是不合理的。相反，他觉得那是非常实际的。他是在采取必要的防范措施。所以金刚狼究竟为什么那么容易就接受了Charles所言非虚？这太不像他了。

“令人印象深刻，”Erik最终说道。“你的魔力是什么时候开始显现的？”

“我一向就有这样的能力，”Charles抬起了一边肩膀，目光平静。

“肯定不是天生便有。也许是在你很小的时候——？”

Charles摇了摇头。“一向就有。”

Erik没有追问。“我的能力最初显露是在十二岁的时候。我们的 _加翁_ _（_ _Gaon_ _）——_ 用你们的话说应该就是主教——说这是上帝（HaShem）的恩赐。如果我生在信基督的家庭，大概会被裁决为巫师用石刑处死。”

“是的，”Charles赞同道。“有很大可能你会的。”

“所以你是怎么活下来的？”这里是十字军领地正中，Charles就在这儿长大。Erik很难想像尚不能很好掌控能力的幼年Charles是怎么被允许保下一条命来的。

Charles微笑了，那表情让他看上去比以往任何时候都更美了。“别说我了。”

Erik又喝了一勺汤；而Charles，Erik注意到，还没碰他的食物。过了这么久，他手里的鱼汤一定已经冷了。“看起来我是个犹太人的事实，一点也没令你困扰。”

对于Charles出身施瓦本或弗兰肯的故事版本，这又是一个矛盾之处。尽管基督徒们憎恨巫师，但他们更恨犹太人和穆斯林。毕竟Erik的族人害死了他们的上主。至于穆斯林对他们犯了什么罪，Erik至今还没弄清。他私下认为十字军并不真的需要理由在他们所声称的圣城门前烧杀别族的人。基督教是一颗邪恶的种子，而它的信徒更加邪恶。

“在我以为你是诺曼人的时候我看起来也不很困扰。你失望了吗？”

“不如说是困惑。”

这次Charles笑的时候脸上的表情只是微微地变了一点。如果不是Erik对Charles的怀疑愈来愈深，深觉Charles一举一动都别有用心，他会以为那微笑是无意的。“一个犹太人，生活在北境。所以你是个奴隶吗？”

Erik点头。

“一个被信任的奴隶，被允许带领一队北人最好的战士。你的角色要比我令人困惑得多，我的朋友。”

_我不是你的朋友。_  “诺斯人看重魔法，而他们的敌人将那些拥有魔力的人绑在火刑柱上烧死。诺斯人崇尚力量，他们也懂得利用力量。“

“他们确实，”Charles低语着，将视线从Erik眸子上移开，盯住自己的汤，一边用勺子漫无目的地在碗边划拉。“也许这就是传说中古老的瓦尔基里只选择北境人加入自己的不死军团，参与末日战争的原因。”

Erik的两边眉毛都扬了起来。“对于瓦尔基里 _你_ 又知道些什么？”

Charles抬起头来，重新把勺子放下。“诺斯人侵略了神圣大陆的大部分地区。就算是那些未被占领的地方也经过他们的烧杀抢掠。如今就连南部人都知道那些北地传说了。说的明白点，就是那些异教的神话——当然不是母亲会为孩子选择的睡前故事——但应该可以算作篝火边的谈资？无论任何土壤，迷信的种子一旦被播下就很容易生根发芽。”

“你相信这些传说吗？”

“每个传统社会似乎都有自己的宗教，自己的神话体系。谁又会说这就是真，那就是假呢？”

“神职人员会。”

Charles大笑起来。“是啊。我想也是。但那一点也不理性，对吗？每个人都选择信仰婴儿时代在母亲的怀抱里听到的神祇。”他把鱼汤推到一边，依然一口未动。“个人来说，我选择相信这些传说都有真实的部分。否则我能奉为信仰的最好的东西也就是唯我论了。”

“那最坏的是什么？”

“专制政治。”

有那么一瞬间他俩陷入了奇怪的沉默之中，只有Erik的勺子刮擦碗底的声音打破寂静。

“你说得对，”Erik最终说道，“十字军……”

“就像一群母亲怀里的婴孩，以为自己的所见所闻就是世界的 _唯一_ 真理，”Charles说。“所不同者不过在于，他们喝的不是母乳，而是圣餐酒——基督之血，还有他们以基督之名所屠戮的万千人之血。”

Erik被震撼得一时无言。这也许是他最没想到会从Charles嘴中听到的话。诚然，至今为止Charles已经足够让他震惊了，但尽管Charles公正无匹，他依然是个南方佬。而且，尽管Charles严防死守地不肯透露身世，但Erik几乎肯定他是作为基督徒被养大的。然而他就坐在那里：撑着一双金枝玉叶般的手，用玫瑰花瓣般的唇诉说着瓦尔基里，否认着任一宗教的神祇，谴责着他同胞的荒蛮暴行。

“你可能会为这样的言论被判死刑，”过了几秒钟Erik说道。即使在他自己听来他的声音也有些奇怪，几乎喘不过气。

“也许你愿意投掷第一颗石头？”Charles建议，他的一边嘴角微微上扬起来。

“是谁教会一个像你这样的男孩说这种话？”

“一个人如果拥有我的能力，就能窥听到所有人的所有谈话。”

Erik之前从未细思，一个拥有Charles这种魔力的孩子过的会是怎样的生活。他一直太过担心这种能力的危险性。但这确实……确实解释了很多事情。Charles有着非常不符合年龄的耐心。而这也许就是Charles的实体：没有任何一个男孩儿，在脑海中经历过世间所有最黑暗的事情之后，还能保持孩童的心态。

“你还吃不吃饭了？”最终，Erik用脑袋指了指Charles那碗鱼汤。

“已经凉了。要是你想要就给你了。”

北方人从不浪费食物。Erik疾风劲草狼吞虎咽地把Charles那碗鱼汤送入腹中，以免汤在他喝掉前就被冻住。然后他在帐篷中间架起了一丛篝火。只是很小的一丛，不过用了几粒碎炭，但这足够在夜里给他们防寒保暖。Charles躺在了Erik给他铺的小铺盖上（用的是最薄的皮毛；到了早上他肯定能感到地上的石子硌着后背），仰视上方，就好像能透过帐蓬布看见星空。

Erik几乎想警告Charles： _一直不吃东西你会饿死_ ，但最终没有说出来。

Charles也许巧舌如簧，但他口风够紧。而无论是福是祸，他都是Erik的囚徒。

 

\--

 

23.

_神圣罗马帝国，波西米亚，_ _1115_ _年_ _12_ _月_

 “你为什么不再干我了？”三天之后，Charles在吃早饭时问道，边说边用手指碾碎小麦饼干。

“‘不再？’我只干过你一次，这根本不能成为一种固定模式的开端。”

“那就‘再一次’。你为什么不再干我一次？”

“我得说，没想到你这么享受。”

Charles的眼睛迅速往上瞥了一下，就像是白眼翻到一半被他及时阻止了。“我只是好奇，”他说。“你之前看上去那么饥渴。我觉得这是个合理的问题。”

“上次你问这个问题我说什么来着？”

“你说原因无关紧要。”

“如今也是一样。现在赶紧把饭吃完，然后帮我收拾帐篷。”

 

\--

 

他们遵照指令劫掠了比尔森城堡。

战斗比预想的还要血腥；城堡在一座山地上，守军从几里格外就看到了Erik的队伍。诺曼人既没能出其不意攻其不备，也未能抢占战略高地，但依然蜂拥而上。

Erik不许他的部下使用攻城器；城堡是要被进驻殖民的，城墙必须完好无损。他们用的是钩锚，队伍一待守城兵士的箭矢射尽，便开始前进攀升。Erik把他的双剑留在了帐篷里，改用一柄斧子，手里没持盾牌，他用不着。

Erik翻越雉堞攀上城墙时，那里的敌人已经被清除了。他的军队把南方佬往城堡大门里追逼，双方正在楼梯上交战，他的士兵不时像摔破布娃娃一样将南人的躯体推下楼梯。Erik在第七蹬上绊到了一个倒下的南方人。既存的刺伤延伸到那人的胸腔上部，如果就这么放置不管他很可能存活下来。Erik把他的脑袋从鼻下斩做两半，下半边尸体被踢下楼去的时候他的眼球还在转动。

杀到第五个人的时候他听到头顶传来一声刺骨的尖啸。他迅速仰头望天，及时捕捉到一个掠过塔楼的鸟样黑影，就像淡蓝色的天空染了一点黑泥。那东西快得难以看清，但——

所有其他的士兵都依然受困于战局，似乎谁也没听到粗重喘息和金属撞击以外的任何声音。但Erik知道那不是自己的幻觉。那声音……他曾听到过，也许不止一次。那是神鸦发出的声音，就在他看见瓦尔基里以前，两周前的事情。

Erik定定站在那里，目光紧锁穹苍足有好几分钟，但神鸦没有回来。那个Erik之前看到的黑色幽灵也没有任何显形的迹象。半晌，只有一片又白又薄的孤云飘过。

Erik不得不强迫自己调转视线，他冲下楼梯，加入向堡内进逼的战场。

战争结束时城堡的楼梯都被血染红了。Erik能从口腔里尝到血腥的味道。不是他自己的血，是别人的。他们把堡中高等骑士的人头钉在旗杆上，悬挂到城门外，以作展示。他们受伤的战友得到了及时的救治。Erik用自己的魔力将箭尖从他们的肉里拔除，并探测有没有人被锋刃伤到要害。诺曼人的伤亡很小，他们有Erik的魔力加持，大多数敌人的武器在碰到他们之前就会被魔力毁掉。

军队劫掠了城堡的食物贮藏室；他们的咸鱼和薄饼已经不能满足需求了。士兵们找到了许多罐装腌肉，还有成袋的扁豆和干玉米，这些他们将留待路上食用。储藏室里还有面包和鹿肉，那些会在腐坏之前成为他们今天的晚餐。

Erik叫没受伤的兵士们将补给搬到驮马上带回营地。他知道他们现下更想庆祝，他们仍浑身浴血，醉心于战斗的激奋之中，但Erik希望自己永不松懈。

离开之前，Erik将Charles的锁链向左移了若干米，仍然固定在那处铁矿层上，但移动范围能延伸到帐外，这样Charles就能坐到帐篷外面。当Erik回营的时候Charles还在那里，躺在阳光之下，显然既没在意天上的落雪也没在意空气中的严寒。

Erik靠近的时候Charles睁开眼睛，支起一只手肘把自己撑起来。“你——”他停住了。

Charles盯着他，目光从Erik的脸庞缓缓移到他的躯体上，然后继续往下——Erik费了片刻功夫才意识到，吸引Charles注意的是他身上的血迹。在争斗中，Erik的斧子斩首了两名敌人。他能记得血液的触感就像温暖的雨水洒在脸上，浸透衣服。衣服上的血迹已经凝固了，Erik知道如果现在用手指撸过头发，他会发现发丝上的血液也已经凝成血缕，他的太阳穴上就结着一个血块。

Charles又在看Erik的脸，但他脸上的表情近乎眩晕，这异乎寻常，非常不符合Charles的性格。Erik从没见过Charles这样——但是话说回来，他也许根本就不了解Charles。

“怎么了？”当Charles的注视终于使他感到烦躁，Erik呵斥出声。他向前走了几步，准备回帐篷里换一身干净衣服。他的肌肉很痛；也许他还可以洗个热水澡。“这不是我的血，如果你在担——”

Erik刚一走近Charles的双手便抓上了他的衣襟，全不顾自己的力道大得能从上面挤出血来，有一小滴血液顺着Charles的手腕流过前臂，黑暗而邪恶。Erik几乎要伸手去拿斧子了。几乎。就趁这一瞬间的犹豫，Charles已经一把将他拉到身上，踮起脚尖把自己的嘴对上了Erik的。

Charles的唇温柔热烈而强势，Erik脑海里有微小的声音辨识出了布料被撕碎的声音；Charles不知怎么使了那么大的力，扯得他衣服都要裂开了。他的另一只手现在绕到他脑后了，伸进头发里，用指节揉开发丝上的血块，一边拽住Erik叫他撤不开身。

撤开身子也许是Erik的第一反应，但并不是他最终采取的动作。Charles的舌头光滑精巧，已经撬开Erik的双唇，轻弹他的牙面。这几乎是一种挑战：Erik必须挺身迎战。

他也的确是这么做的。须臾之后，他将系在Charles脚腕上的锁链另一端缠到自己的手腕上，另一只手张开着按在Charles的肩胛骨上保持平衡，两人就这样闪身进入Erik的帐篷。

事后，Erik会将这整件事赖到战争的余温上——胜利的快感仍然像甜美的毒药般烧灼他的血管，叫他醉心于纯粹的野蛮，渴求另一场战争。他能从Charles的口腔中尝到自己汗水的咸味儿，当Erik剥开Charles的衣服，用指甲滑过Charles的脊背时，他感到那处皮肤触手温热。

Charles紧紧抓着Erik，好像他是撑住自己不倒的唯一支柱，试图褪下Erik上衣时Charles的动作激烈得几乎要把外衫撕碎。片刻之后他便将舌头绕到Erik的乳尖上，双眼紧闭，脸颊潮红，不知是因为欲望还是严寒，抑或两者都是。

 “我需要你，”Charles轻声耳语——喘息——冲着Erik的锁骨吐息，一边留下一串齿痕和吻痕，寻寻觅觅地试图再次找到Erik的唇瓣。“求你——干我，我知道你想要，就 _做你想做_ 的——把我 _弄疼_ ——”

Erik的阴茎在裤子里硬了起来，他叫Charles也感受到了，他粗暴地磨蹭Charles的臀部，直到Charles呻吟着将头转过来——操，Charles肯定不知道这样暴露喉咙给Erik带来的是怎样的刺激，他想用牙齿撕裂他的喉管，同时也想用舌头舔舐它。

 “小心你的要求，男孩儿，”Erik咆哮，同时用金属之力把Charles裤链上的扣子解开，一把将裤子从他屁股上拉了下来。“我不会温柔的。”

“我不要你温柔，”Charles说——出于某种弃神背道的原因，当Erik望进Charles的眼睛时，他 _相信_ 了。

_《像你杀死那些敌人一样干我。》_ Charles回响在他大脑里的声音是温柔的，但其中饱含的欲望像是好看的花边一样装点在温情周围，这让Erik没法控制流向自己刺痛阴茎的血液。

Erik将一只手放到Charles胸膛正中狠狠推了一把，力道足够叫Charles失去平衡跌倒在Erik那毛皮铺就的厚实床铺上。Charles没有任何伪装出的端庄；他就那样顺势躺下，双腿微分，硬挺的阴茎微微弯曲，涨红的龟头渗出前液，全滴在肚脐下方的皮肤上。他的裤子乱作一团，纠结地缠绕在膝盖上，但Charles的眼光独独聚焦于Erik身上，他注视他解开皮带，甩开裤子和靴子。当Erik的阴茎暴露出来时Charles舔起自己的双唇，这副粉舌打湿红唇的图景足以叫Erik把手移到自己的分身上，提供那处已迫不及待的摩擦。

他从头到尾地狠狠套弄了三回，但这远远不够，于是Erik拽住Charles的裤子，试图将它也甩出身外。一边裤腿很容易就被拽了下来，但另一边就困难了——记起那边还有铁链绑着之前Erik已经开始骂脏话了，然后他干脆放弃了这种尝试。只要Charles能伸开腿，这都没什么要紧。

Charles在Erik甫一近身的时候便拽住了他光裸的肉体，他把他拽到自己两腿之间——他在Erik身下 _扭动_ 的样子可与纯洁全然无关，他身体散发出的热度叫Erik感到头晕目眩……又或者这是因为Charles在Erik身上蹭来蹭去，他俩的阴茎已经完全并排贴在了一起。

Charles的舌头碰到了他的脸颊，有一瞬间Erik感到一种奇异的迷幻感，之后他才意识到Charles是真的在舔舐他脸上的血迹，Charles在以一种长期饥饿的人渴求食物的激情舔舐他脸上死人的血迹。

出于某种原因，这令他的欲火烧得更旺了。

Charles将手指掠过Erik口腔时，那上面还是沾血的，Erik发誓出于某种原因这促进了他的高潮，或许是由于血液本身，又或许是是血液所暗示出的暴力，考虑到Charles的要求，暴力与性之间产生了某种微妙的联系。

好，Erik心想，一边掐住Charles的屁股把人翻过去，他的指甲有些过于深入了，都掐进了Charles的臀肉里。就让Charles得偿所愿。他绝对是真心相求，看他现在的样子就知道，在Erik身下躬身抬臀，像个发情的婊子，他的后穴翕张着渴求进入，手指在熊皮上曲曲伸伸，就像它们抓着Erik头发时的样子。

_求你_ ，Charles持续呻吟，Erik已经分不清那究竟是大声说来的还是在他脑内回响的。但显而易见的是，Charles迫不及待地想要Erik的阴茎填满他；他在乞求，在Erik用手指轻轻扫过他臀缝附近时低声呜咽，扭动屁股迎合Erik的触摸，他的脚趾已经蜷了起来。

 “看看你，”Erik低语着用指甲扫过Charles的臀瓣，掰开Charles的屁股叫自己能更好地得见内中春色，一边欣赏自己在Charles雪白的肌肤上留下的红色抓痕。Charles的双腿因渴望而颤抖，而Erik知道自己也就快要撑不住了。“你喜欢这样，是不是？你喜欢被 _男人_ 碰，是吧？你想要一根湿漉漉的，粗壮的阴茎填满你，像操婊子那样操你。”

Charles的呼吸乱掉了，当Erik往手上吐唾沫的时候他没有畏缩——Erik的背囊里包着可供润滑的油脂，但他一点儿也在乎Charles舒不舒服——Charles会承受Erik施予的一切——Erik的手指插入了Charles饥渴而紧致的后穴，Charles还是没有畏缩。

“但你不是婊子，对不对？”Erik接着说，一边扭动着手指继续深入，直到指节完全进去，最终推进的时候Erik自己的睫毛还轻轻扇了扇。“你不要钱。你会供任何人，在任何时候使用……你什么也不是，就是个寻常的 _浪货_ 。”

Erik没有浪费时间很快就插入第二根手指，顺着Charles的脊背传来一阵令人愉快的颤抖。Erik倾身向前，狠狠咬了下去，咬破了肌肤，在Charles的腰部留下一个属于他的血痕。

 “是，”Charles即刻答话。“只要你要……我什么都给你，什么都给……”他开始把自己的身子往后按，臀部挤压着Erik的手，几乎是在用Erik的手指操弄自己。这是Erik见过的最为情色的场景。

Erik的阴茎开始渗出前液，精液落到他们身下的毛皮之上，他濡湿的龟头看起来亮亮的。Erik正与自己的本能作着斗争，他很想即刻便用空着的那只手套弄自己，以这样的姿势把精液射到Charles翘曲的屁股上，填满他臀瓣上方对称凹陷的小小腰窝。Erik已经知道Charles覆满精液的时候是什么样子的了。但这回的成果会叫他更为餍足。

过了一会儿他将手指抽出Charles的身体。他并没有充分扩张他；天杀的他心里有很大一部分欲望想听Charles尖叫。不过他还是不厌其烦地又吐了一次吐沫，这次直接吐在Charles的后穴上，竭力欣赏Charles的肌肉在刺激下忽然收紧。

然后他将手指蜷进Charles濡染了雪花的头发，粗暴地把Charles的脑袋往后拉。锁链仍旧卷在Erik手腕上；铁质的链身弯弯曲曲地落在Charles背上，因为刚才帐外的落雪依然冰凉。Erik抓着铁链以求取平衡，一边将阴茎对准Charles的后穴慢慢推进，龟头顶上肛门时Charles闭紧了眼睛，张开的双唇微微颤抖。

Charles尖叫出声。当Erik的阴茎突入Charles肛门扯开附近的肌肉时，Charles整个身子都跟着颤抖起来，这种紧张感使他的后穴更为紧致，Erik慢慢推进，同时松开Charles的头发，抓住他的腰身，如果Charles试图反抗，此举能有效地防止他逃开，Erik感到一阵炽烈而眩晕的欢愉。

当阴囊都没入Charles臀瓣之间的那一瞬，Erik感到一种直达内里的甜蜜快感，好像肝脏都跟着融化了，他的阴茎在Charles温热的内腔里跳动不止，硬度前所未有。Charles安静地一动不动，Erik伸出一只手环绕他的脖颈时，感受到了手指下激烈跳动的脉搏，像一只发了疯的扑火飞蛾。

Erik纵容自己又在Charles体内流连半晌，Charles的后穴裹住他阴茎的感觉好到不可思议，他前倾身子抓住Charles的肩膀，把那里的雀斑扯得散乱，用牙齿在Charles的颈背上留下了一点淤青。之后他开始抽插。

Charles一定觉得很疼。他不可能 _不疼_  ——毕竟Erik几乎没为他做任何准备，而且Charles后身应该还是处子，即非如此他的后穴也没有经常被男人使用。Charles被插时喘息的样子暴露了这点，Erik每深入一次他都小心地剧烈吸气，声音几乎像是小男孩儿的啜泣。Erik知道，如果Charles想要阻止他，只需一个转念便能够——但他喜欢另一种思维模式，他喜欢假想Charles是受制于自己的力量，像一个无助地奴隶般放弃了反抗。

Erik粗暴地把Charles压倒，Charles轻易地顺势趴下，把脸埋入毛皮毯子里捂住哭声，他的手指依然抓着身下的皮毛，指节全白了，这回是为一个全然不同的原因。Erik操得又急又狠，他用硬挺的阴茎在Charles体内做着活塞运动，好像能把男孩儿操成两半，把他的秘密操碎了洒在土里，就像那些亡者的鲜血。

裹在他阴茎上的Charles操蛋的好，Erik已经能感到高潮的紧张感侵入了他的阴囊，一股热潮迅速涌上他双腿之间。但还没到，还没到。他不想现在就放开，Charles正在他身下颤抖，他的后穴裹紧Erik的分身，缩了放，放了缩，循环往复，他还用Erik的床铺堵着嘴，发出绝望而安静的破碎呻吟。

Erik把分身拽出Charles体内。他的阴茎上滴落着沾血的前液——他肯定把Charles撕裂了，但不知在哪儿——阴茎充血发紫，昭示着主人的欲望，龟头在空气中抖动，渗出更多的前液。Charles的后穴被Erik的分身扩得很开，即使已经没有目标还依然在那里缩缩张张。Erik一时兴起，用分身在Charles的臀缝处扇了两下，Charles反射性地跳了起来。Erik的阴茎全硬了，握在手里都不听使唤，他把它再次对准Charles的后穴，推了回去。

这次Charles的身体屈服得更为轻易，Erik一插便完全没入。他大声呻吟，全不在乎他的士兵能否听见。实际上他知道他们能听见。他就想叫他们听见。他希望明天所有人都能看见Charles脖子上的瘀痕，希望他们知道那是谁留下的。他想叫金刚狼听见，想叫金刚狼把这当作这名“危险的”奴隶顺从于Erik的印证，明天Charles走路的时候会瘸着腿，他希望所有人都知道今晚填埋在Charles屁股里的是他的阴茎。

他把手指重新插入Charles的头发，拽起后者的脑袋。“我要他们听到你，”他耳语道，一边移动身子跨坐上Charles的腿，以便更好地插入，插得更深。“我要他们每个人都听到。让他们听到你的耻辱。让他们坐在自己的帐篷里，坐在自己的篝火旁为你高潮。他们会听着我操你的声音自渎。到了明天，我队伍里的每个人都会做着奸污你的梦射得自己一身精液。”

Charles呻吟了，Erik摆动臀部再次前插，伴随着睾丸击打嫩肉的声音。

“这就对了，”Erik说着又一次咬住Charles的肩膀，这次更加用力，直能尝出鲜血的味道。“你能想象吗？就在此时此刻，全营地的人都听着你的声音抚慰自己。他们不在乎是不是有人看见他们自渎，屁也不在乎。他们全都想要你，他们不怕人知道。他们会把手伸进裤子里拽出自己的老二，那些小东西都又硬又湿……”

Erik几乎把分身整个抽出，然后再次插入，那动作粗鲁得Charles真的 _尖叫出来_ ，他的手不受控制地向后伸去，拽住Erik的大腿。

“也许到了明天，他们之中会有一些人想要实现这个幻想，”Erik接着说，一边用舌头舔掉Charles肩膀上的血迹。“他们会找到我帐篷里来，我会让他们强奸你，如果有必要我会让每个人都强奸你，直到你叫所有人都满意了，直到你的屁股填满一百个士兵的精液。”

Charles发出一声怪异的吞咽声，像是被噎住了，Erik把手滑到Charles的脖颈前方，感受他吞咽时在自己手掌下滚动的喉结。

不知何时Charles的膝盖软了下去，而Erik保持这样的姿势继续操他，他的身体整个包住Charles，两个人一起在毛皮上上下运动。Charles将脸转到了一边，Erik能看到他赤红的双颊，看到他皮肤上的一层薄汗，亲吻他的时候Erik尝到了咸湿的汗味儿。Charles的嘴唇嫣红，像石榴果汁一般，Erik能够轻易想象如果Charles在自己的家乡长大会是怎样一副光景，他会在炎炎烈日照耀下的黄沙之中吃葡萄和透熟的无花果，果汁会顺着他的下巴流下，正午的太阳投下酷热光芒时他会难耐地脱光衣服跳进水塘，被抓到赤身裸体时他会露出那副小恶魔般的清浅微笑。

但Erik也喜欢现在这样的Charles：苍白的冬日之子，躺在积雪的帐外时他的头发那么黑，眼睛亮得好似幽灵。Charles是 _他的_ ，Charles的每一部分都是他的，他被Erik的铁链锁着，双腿大张着迎合Erik的阴茎，背部的微小肌肉在Erik每次插入时收紧复又放松。Erik想把这变成一种惯例，他想把Charles永远绑在自己的床上，叫他能在闲暇时端详他，在高兴时使用他（study him at his leisure and fuck him at his pleasure）。他想在Charles雪白的肌肤上留下一千块瘀痕，他想成为一个拥有自己奴隶的奴隶。

Erik撑起一只手的高度，腾出空间来叫自己能更加激烈地侵入Charles，他操得比之前更快更狠，这是种前所未有的力道，Erik每插入一次Charles都恸哭出声，即使后来节奏完全乱掉，Erik体内的每一条神经都紧绷得在释放的边缘颤抖。

Erik扯住Charles的头发把他拽起来，直到他的嘴唇挨到Charles的耳后，Charles别无他法，只能听他在耳边低吼：“你是我的。” _插入。_ “你属于我。你永远都属于我。你的命运由我来决定。”

他把鼻子埋进Charles弯曲的颈子，然后他就射了出来，阴茎还深深地嵌在Charles的体内，有那么一瞬间Erik丧失了五感，唯一能想到的就是Charles裹着他阴茎的后穴和他往Charles体内喷射精液的阴茎——他看不到外面窥听的人群，听不到Charles骤然发出的尖叫。Charles在Erik身下挣扎着扭动，混杂着血液的精液流入他后穴内的撕伤时带来一阵尖锐的痛感。Erik紧紧抓着Charles，直到高潮结束，直到最后一滴精液也滴入Charles体内才终于放手，两人都餍足又安静，身体酥软，完全被性事的热潮包裹住了。

又过了几分钟Erik的阴茎才开始变软，他这才从Charles体内出来。他出来的时候Charles整个人都僵住了，Erik的分身滑过的那处皮肉毫无疑问是又酸又痛。Erik就势在Charles身上又趴了一会儿，吻掉他肩胛骨之间的汗珠，然后才翻身躺到卧铺另一侧。

Charles没有动，有那么一阵子他就躺在原来的地方，喘得似乎要把黑夜都吐出来，然后他把脸调到一边。天色太黑，Erik看不清Charles发丝间的血迹和金光；被Erik拽得一团乱的头发里除了黑影什么也没有。

Charles终于转过身来，扭到能看见Erik的地方。他的脸上没有泪痕。出于某种原因，Erik为此感到震惊。

Charles慢慢地、慢慢地抬起一只手，用指尖触碰Erik胸膛正中。他的指甲里浸满了从Erik头发上抠下来的血渍。

“这场仗，”Charles低语道——他看着自己的手，那手正在Erik身上画着奇怪的图案。“你夺走了那么多性命……”

他顿了下来。Erik耐心等待着，Charles的手指结束了在Erik肌肤上的徘徊，Erik依然不知他画的是什么，他的手掌抵上了Erik的胸膛。Charles仰头向上看，他说话时闪闪发光的蓝眼睛是屋子里最亮的东西，他的声音不可思议地叫人沉迷，他喘息不已的样子美妙绝伦——

_“我能感受到他们在死去。”_

 Erik的眉毛扬了起来。“你是说用你的——”他敲了敲自己的太阳穴，两次。

Charles点头，他的微笑清浅、私密，不是给除他俩之外的任何人看的。“就像好多蜡烛，一个接一个地熄灭。你打起仗来毫无慈悲，”他的微笑变得婉转。“你操起人来也毫无慈悲。”

“唔…” Erik倾了倾身子，试图把Charles拉得更近，但当把手伸到Charles身下时，他在毛毯上摸到了一团湿漉漉粘粘糊糊的东西。

Erik蹙起眉毛，撑着手肘半立身子，朝Charles两腿之间看了一眼。“你……”

“是的。”

“ _怎么做到的？_ ”

“我也借着毛皮撸了一把。”

Erik眨了眨眼睛。他没料到——他没料到——

Charles往前滑了滑，无视了那处濡湿的毯子，然后他挤进了Erik的怀抱。Erik抱紧他，想着： _我的_ 。过了一会儿他脑内响起了回声，连带着一片模模糊糊的满足感和暖意。

Erik花了几秒钟才明白这是怎么回事。

“我跟你说了不准待在我脑子里！”

Charles发出一声不屑的模糊反对。“我刚刚一直在你脑子里，但你当时好像就没怎么在意。”

“我的注意力当时不在这上。”

Charles笑：“我发现了。”

Erik凶道：“我是认真的，Charles。”

“哪部分是认真的？是说叫我滚出你的脑子，还是说你永远也不会再操我了？”

Erik无法回答这个问题。至少现在不能，他的大脑还因刚刚操完Charles而眩晕不已，他还能从Charles身上闻到自己的味道。Charles的嘴唇轻轻掠过Erik的脖子，Erik允许自己闭目微歇，放任Charles舔掉他颈上已经干涸的血迹，Charles的样子就像在品尝最甜美的奶油。

Erik寻到了缠在自己腕上的锁链，他将它缠到手指上，把金属之力灌注到铁链之中，他的力量顺着铁质从这端延伸到那端，在绑住Charles脚踝的锁扣上绕圈逡巡。也许这样更好，也许Charles永远都不说出真相才最好。如果Charles将自己的计划掩埋于心，永远也不说一个字，不对任何人说，Erik就能永远保持现状，像这样拥有Charles。他就有理由永远不放Charles走。

Charles的舌头最后在Erik的耳叶下轻轻舔了一下，然后他微微后撤，扬起视线望向Erik的眼瞳。

“你真的会把我出让给他们轮流使用吗？”Charles弯着一边眉毛，用食指抚摸Erik的下唇。

啊。Erik呓语时发誓说第二天白天要让所有士兵都来享用Charles。他几乎把这事儿忘记了。

“不，”Erik略带自嘲。“你以为我是什么人？”

Charles的后穴是个好地方，当 _他本人_ 的阴茎埋在里面时Erik感到十分快乐，但一想到可能会有别人触摸Charles赤裸的肌肤，他就想丢飞刀熄灭营地里的每一丛篝火，阉割掉篝火边的每一个人。

Charles叹息着并拢双唇——Erik发誓那叹息声听起来几乎是 _失望_ 的。

某种阴冷而残忍的感情忽然涌上Erik心头，他的手又伸到Charles两腿之间了，刚刚射出的精液开始从Charles的臀缝往外渗，而他就将渗出的精液涂遍Charles下身。他心里满是在Charles身上留下永久标记的冲动，他要证明Charles是他的，要叫所有人都看到——

就在这时Charles的脸上重现微笑……他笑着用双臂环住Erik的脖颈，把膝盖伸到Erik两腿之间，叫它们重新纠缠到一起。

慢慢地，当Charles在他怀里亲吻他的嘴唇时，Erik的愤怒重新褪去了。

\--

 

22.

翌日清晨Erik醒来时Charles依旧躺在他身边。他不记得昨夜的事是怎么发生的了。但当第一缕睡意袭来，将人拖入温暖、昏沉、意识模糊的梦乡之时，又有谁能记得梦前那些个瞬间呢？或许他原有机会把Charles丢回那个简陋的临时床铺上去，但高潮余波中的清醒意识轻易就被坚定的睡意盖过，叫他失却了这样的机会。

不过他俩都没对这事发表任何意见。早饭时间Erik从炊事点取了两碗稀粥，无视了兵士们投向他的视线——有些明目张胆，有些含蓄隐蔽。再回帐篷里的时候Charles正坐在他的床铺上，双腿交叠，已经重新穿戴整齐。

“早饭？”他问。

Erik点了点头，坐到他身边，给Charles递了一碗。Charles微笑，但却把碗推到了一边。

“我还不饿，”他说。“我待会儿吃。”

“待会儿就凉了。”

“也许我就喜欢凉着吃。”

“没人喜欢稀粥，不管冷热。”不过这是种可以忍受的食物，Erik这样想着就着自己那碗吃了一口。或者他只是在长达数月的行军生活中渐渐习惯了这种食物。

Charles只是耸耸肩看着他吞食，那双蓝色的眼睛顺着勺子移动的方向从碗边看到Erik的嘴再看回碗边。这样的视线本该叫人动摇的，但Erik已经习惯了Charles的癖好。过去的Erik在用餐时间总是独自一人坐在篝火边上，竭心尽力地想要听取他兵士们的谈话，而现在他几乎总是跟Charles待在一起。诚然，Charles经常静默，但当他说话的时候那话里总带着奇妙而令人着迷的吸引力。

“我还给你带了点儿别的东西。”用过早饭后Erik说道。

“噢？那又能是什么？”

Erik把自己的碗放到一边，从外衫里摸出了一个小罐。“是一种草药膏。我们一般用在战伤上，但这不是它唯一的用处。”

Charles静静地坐在那里，面上神色未改。

“躺下，”Erik吩咐道，Charles这才听话动作起来。

Erik亲自替Charles脱去衣服，把纽扣从扣眼解开，拽下他的裤子。Charles毫无反抗地任他动作——只是无声地看着，在必要的时候扭动臀部叫Erik把裤子拉下他的屁股。

 “翻过身去。”

Charles遵从了，然后他就像知道Erik接下来要要求什么似的，自觉将膝盖收到胸下，翘起屁股，摆成了Erik昨晚操他时的姿势。

“你流血了，”Erik解释道，一边打开罐子伸了一根手指进去。“这药能治撕裂伤。”

这不是仁慈。Erik只是想要Charles的身体随时都保持一种准备好的状态，以便Erik能再次使用他。

Charles依然没说话，但他扭过头来，透过肩膀看着Erik掰开自己的臀瓣。

Charles的后穴粉嘟嘟地皱着，就是在接纳了Erik的阴茎后也依然紧致，肛周的肌肤如丝绸般柔滑白净——只除了Erik的精液，那些精液已经干涸，依然留在Charles的大腿后部和两股之间。但哪里也没撕裂。至少在Erik目之所及处没有什么伤口。

Erik用食指指腹按压Charles的后穴，无视了裤子里挣扎着勃起的阴茎。“这样疼吗？”

Charles摇了摇头。“不疼。”

Erik把手指按了进去，按到Charles的直肠壁上。体内的撕裂伤更加危险。Erik见过强壮的硬汉死于那样的伤势，他们的肠子被剑尖撕裂，死亡过程缓慢而痛苦。这种伤看起来并不起眼，但一旦感染就意味着死亡。

但Charles的肌肤十分清爽，Erik也没在他体内找到伤口，他把指节都伸了进去也还是没能摸到。当然，他的阴茎比手指要长，但就算如此……

 “你感觉怎么样？”

Charles的嘴角上扬。“现在吗？感觉被侵犯了。”

Erik撤回手指，坐到自己的脚跟上。“但你不觉得不舒服？不疼，不恶心，没有什么类似的不适感？”

“我很好。”Charles转过来将裤子重新拉上——似乎更多是为了取暖而不是为了端庄。

这让Erik怀疑起来：难道那是他的幻觉？他分明看见了混杂精液的血液。闻到了空气中的血腥味儿。难道那只是战斗的后遗症吗？是因为基督徒的血还在他嘴里飘荡，愤怒还在他血管里流动？毕竟他在杀戮之后满身是血地就干了Charles。 Charles当时说， _像你杀死那些敌人一样干我，_ 于是Erik遵从了。也许就是这样，也许是对暴力和欲望的幻想交融在了一起，糅杂得够深，叫它分不清哪个是哪个。

但这也掩盖不了Charles尖叫了的事实，Erik的精液流入他后穴的时候他尖叫了。

“我以为——”Erik起了个话头，但也不确定接下来要说什么。他这是在追逐不存在的鬼魂。

“以为什么？”

Erik蹙起眉来，摇了摇头。“没事。只不过……昨晚有那么一瞬间，我以为……把你撕裂了。”

Charles坐起来，抬起膝盖与胸齐高，抱臂放在膝盖上，下巴抵住手腕。“撕裂？不。我没感觉到。也许你的阴茎没你想象的那么大。”

Erik非难地瞥了他一眼，但他现在只能做到这样了。他昨天饮血饮醉了，就像好多人喝酒喝醉时的状态一样——一定就是这个原因。没什么不解之谜。只有金刚狼的警告还在他脑中的某个角落轻声回荡，那警告十分空洞，不过是老不死的家伙才会有的偏执。

“很好，”Erik说。他把小药罐的盖子扭回去，重新装回行囊深处。管它撕裂了还是没撕裂，这种事儿没什么不好处理。“等到侦察兵一回来我们就拔营离开。得开始收拾帐篷、准备装马了。”

他站起来收起他俩的盘子——Charles的稀粥还是一口未动——然后把盘子递给一个新兵去清洗。Charles也站了起来，但他脚踝上的铁链卷成了一个圈儿，他一时不查绊了一下，幸而及时抓住了帐篷的支撑绳才没有倒下。

Erik转过头来，Charles伸出一只手拦住近身的Erik，“我没事，”他说，“只是还有一点儿不习惯而已。”他用脚踹了踹铁圈，微笑道：“看见了吗？”

Erik急促深沉地吸了口气。“不。”然后他说：“停着。站这儿别动。”

他把脚镣从Charles踝关节上卸下，运起魔力重新延展金属——新改的铁环不太紧也不太松——他没有把它扣回Charles的脚踝上，而是戴到了脖颈上，就像项圈一样。Charles试探地伸手去抚摸位于喉结下方的铁链第一个接口。

“这样能扩大你的活动范围，”Erik说。不必说，下次Erik再想脱Charles裤子时也就没东西挡着了。

他顿了几秒，似乎在等待Charles发出抗议，但Charles没有。于是他将锁链另一端从铁矿层上召来，抓到自己手里。现在那锁链不像是个脚镣了，他心想，更像一个牵引链。

Charles用手指把链子绕了一圈，似乎在做什么评估。不管他脑内正想着什么，Erik都感激他没有宣之于口。

“我收拾东西的时候你不能待在里面。去前面站着，等我收完。”Erik说。

“行啊。我反正也有兴趣近距离观察一下你的士兵。”他朝Erik斜眼一瞥，咧嘴笑道，“再者说，如果你昨晚所称都是真的，我敢保证他们也迫不及待地想就近看看我。”

Erik努力让自己无视了这个讽刺。Charles这么做显然是有意图的，Erik心想，这能部分刺激出他在床上宣称要放弃的占有欲。但Erik没那么容易被操控。要是Charles想玩儿激将法那套，他得更努力些才行。

然而当他俩踏出帐篷时，Erik的胃部还是收缩了，他牵着Charles颈上的链子，而营地里的每个人都看着他们。不：不是 _他们_ 。只是Charles。兵士们感兴趣的是谁显而易见——他们的视线之下暗流汹涌，像是一种微妙的毒药，所持者不多但一样致命。他不喜欢一些人在Charles的臀部逗留过久的视线，也不喜欢另一些人聚焦在Charles纤细手腕上的目光。

不用怀疑，他们肯定想亲手掰开Charles的双腿把他变成自己的。 _我们欠那个奴隶什么？_ 他们肯定正这样想着。 _他也许拥有强大的力量，但他不能拥有自己的奴隶，严格意义上讲他不能。_ 这些士兵或许期望Erik能践行昨晚那些呓语，能叫他们轮流使用Charles。Erik说的话里也确有部分事实：他们 _的确_ 在Charles尖叫的时候摸着自己射了。对他们而言，梦和现实之间的界限必定十分模糊。

Erik把Charles的链子拴到了帐篷的一根辐条上让他站在雪地里，昨天Erik回来的时候就是在这里找到Charles的，Charles环视营地，目光中满是好奇，殊无恐惧。他比当初的自己还天真，Erik心想。很快Charles就会明白，这些士兵不是他那些绅士的同胞。诺曼人想要什么就拿走什么。他们不需要鲜花和鲁特琴歌。

但Erik如今也渐渐明白了一个道理，那就是Charles能照顾好他自己。因此他放心地将Charles留在原地，往营地最北边走，去找金刚狼。金刚狼正把最后一批行李载到矮种马上，令人惊奇的是他看起来没有往常那样郁郁寡欢。也许昨日的厮杀多少改善了他的情绪。

“不错的早晨（Fair morning）。”Erik走到金刚狼左近，在后者的听力范围之内开口，一边拍了拍矮种马的马身。

“是够好的（Fair enough），”金刚狼吸了一口烟斗，吐出细小的烟圈，烟圈顺风飘向东南。“如果我睡了个好觉的话那是够好的。你和你那小孩儿他妈闹得一营人整夜没睡。”

“你不该抱怨我。这么久没碰女人，就算是最冷漠的人也会有欲望。士兵们彼此寻欢的事儿以前也在咱们中间发生过——你又不是不知道。”

金刚狼斜瞥他一眼，又吐了一口烟圈。“接着说，老大，你再说下去我就会觉得你在刻意隐瞒什么了。”

“那你就错了。”

“是啊，”他把烟管放回唇边，又深又慢地吸了一口。“也许你是对的。这个队伍里的每个人都知道，你根本不碰婆娘，身条儿再顺溜你都不碰。”他的笑不怀好意，Erik假装没注意到。

“真遗憾，我不会生下一个小奴隶，叫诺曼人拉到战场上去。”

“噢，不，你会生的。你有异能——难道你已经忘了吗？你的种比一百个呆头呆脑的诺曼人加起来还值钱，管你是不是奴隶。”他又笑了。“我打赌他们会用脚链把你锁住，逼你跟一个挤奶女仆之类的婆娘操，指望你操上一个月叫她怀一对结实的双胞胎。你喜欢跟你的漂亮男孩儿做什么是你自己的事儿，但别妄想因为你‘是个奴隶’就能逃掉男人的职责。”

“我得承认，”Erik说，“我过来这边的时候，还以为你会教训我Charles有多危险，可 _没想到_ 话题会转向我生不生孩子。”

金刚狼耸了耸肩。“在我听来你把那种危险性处理得不错。只要他开心，你就高兴了。”

 “我操他不是为了叫他 _开心_ 。”

“你的意图没什么要紧。如果有人已经极力想要跟你做爱，你再怎么做也不会叫他讨厌被你操。”

“怎么，”Erik说，“莫非你现在也是个读心的巫师了？”

金刚狼笑了，声音短促而粗野。“当然不。我只是在陈述显而易见的事实。你瞎不是我的错。”

Erik未及回话，思绪就被渐近的马蹄声打断。侦察兵回来了——比预期回得早，一个冷静的声音在Erik脑海里响起。他们肯定还没完成巡视。

但直到那些士兵们靠近了些，Erik才疑惑起个中因由。他们的马匹几乎已不胜疲态，尽都呼吸起伏，口吐白沫，眼眶中的珠子几乎要翻过去。如果说这些马匹看着似乎疯了，那马上的骑士比它们还要更甚。

他们每个人都紧张又憔悴，其中身形最小的紧紧地拉着他的马鬃，好像不如此就要掉下去一般——但就连Arnvid这个远比常人坚强的硬汉也脸色惨白。最先下马的正是Arnvid。剩下的那些人，Erik怀疑他们不敢尝试；他们当中的一些人颤抖得显而易见，翻下马来下肢也难以支撑他们在地上站直。

“怎么了？”Arnvid的靴子甫一沾雪地，Erik便大步流星地走了过来，他的手几乎是本能地伸到了黄铜小刀之上。“发生了什么事情？”

Arnvid开口之前顿住了，喉结在他挣扎着寻找词句的过程中上下起伏。这叫Erik担心起来。

“老大，”最终他总算鼓足勇气，但声音依旧十分紧张。沉稳——但却是立在大头针尖上的虚幻沉稳，而Arnvid正拼尽全力叫它不至崩塌。他的嘴角有干涸的唾沫——身上散发的不是平日那种过重的麝香味儿，而是一身汗臭。比汗臭更重，那是恐惧的馊臭气味。

“告诉我。”

“我们正骑过山口，”Arnvid说。他站得笔直僵硬，试图显得正式。他想借助随便什么能够借助的习惯，来压制自己内心的恐惧，保持自然可控的姿态，假装自己的心跳没有加快，跟往日没有任何不同。“传闻说那地有野人出没，所以我们是成队过去的。我们全都看见了。我们每个人都是见证，老大。我们没看错。”

Erik的喉咙干涸了。“什么？”Arnvid根本就不能直视他的眼睛。“你们看见了什么？”

四下静默了——一阵长长的、憋仄的静默，Erik甚至要以为Arnvid 不会开口了。但沉默被打破了。

“我们看到了瓦尔基里。”

他身后的一名骑士转过了脸。

无论Erik如何向自己保证数周前看见的那个鬼魅不过是他的假想，是一闪而过的幻觉，在此种情况下本能地攀升出来的还是渗透骨髓的寒意，那寒意压迫着他的肺部，叫他的呼吸又急又浅，他的喉咙抽搐，几乎像是被噎住了。

“一个瓦尔基里，”终于能够开口时他重复道。“你们以为自己看见了瓦尔基里？”

“不是‘以为’，老大。我们很确定。”

Erik闭上了眼睛，有那么一刹那他透过自己合上的眼睑看见了黑色的羽毛——乌鸦的羽翼，羽翼边缘有锋锐的烂肉——他闻到了疾病和衰朽。当他看见神鸦的时候他也十分确信。他看见了，他知道那就是神鸦。直到很久很久之后他才开始怀疑自己的视觉。而眼前这些人，他们深信着那些自幼便知的故事，他们必不会怀疑。他们会毫无疑问地 _相信_ 。因为他们相信，所以他们畏惧。

“描述一下。”

Arnvid向后瞥了一眼他的同侪，那些人似乎想到那一幕就恶心到晕眩。但Erik不能让他们退下。他需要他们，需要观察他们的表情来判断Arnvid描述的故事真伪。

“说吧，”当Arnvid看起来不会说话了的时候，Erik鼓动道。

Arnvid转过身去拍了两下他坐骑的颈子，那儿已经完全被沫子淹没了。“那东西是忽然冒出来的，”过了一会儿他开口道。他没有看Erik。他的视线聚焦在他那匹母马上，手上洁白的兔毛手套跟棕色的马毛形成了颜色上的对比。“但是我们……料到了，几乎料到了。它来之前我们就感觉到了不详，好像大家都知道要发生什么不好的事情，但我们还以为是时间的关系。当时天色很晚了，你知道的。山里绝对不是过夜的地方，我们那时已经很害怕了。黑暗里的每个角落都是威胁。任何一个缝隙里都可能藏着一大群亡灵暗影……”

“接着说瓦尔基里，”Erik提醒他。

“前一秒那里还什么都没有。然后——好吧，它就在那儿了，就好像我一眨眼它就冒出来了，但我根本就没眨眼，它就……它就在那儿了。跟传说一模一样——不是好的传说，你明白的，这完全不像漂亮姑娘来犒赏我们赢了战争。它就像个幽灵。披着黑色斗篷，特别高。”

Arnvid说到这里，他身后有个人开始干呕，那人探出头来把胆汁都呕到了雪地上。

“我们离得不够近，没看到它的脸。但是我们马上就认出它来了。它有一双翅膀——巨大的一双，只有黑色的皮肤和骨架。它一直盯着我们看。我们也看它，不敢看别的地方那个。没有人敢把后背对着那东西。”

 “然后呢？”Erik鼓动他说下去。“它消失了？还是你们就逃跑了？”

Arnvid舔湿了嘴唇，他舔得很草率，对于缓解嘴角周边的干裂完全没有帮助。“它抬起一只胳膊，就……响起一声 _尖啸_ ，像小鸟或者猛禽的叫声，但我从来没听哪种鹰类发出过那样的声音。那个声音能叫人冷到骨子里去。”

Erik无需费力就记起了那个啸声，或说记起了听到啸声时的感觉，那感觉就像啸声将他的骨髓抽走了，跟发声的鸟一起消失在丛林之中。

“一只巨大的黑鸟从天上冲下来。很显然是一只神鸦。它已经腐烂一半了，我们隔那么远都能看见它的肋骨，全都露在外面……”

那个干呕的男孩儿开始大声呕吐，吐得极其惨烈。Erik也感到恶心，为他自己。

“它落到瓦尔基里的胳膊上，瓦尔基里就转头看了看它——我猜它是在看，我们分不清，它的脸藏在兜帽下面。那鸟又叫了一声，然后它们就……都消失了。”Arnvid微微吸了口气。“就像它们从没出现过一样。”

Erik的心脏在胸腔里砰砰直跳，此刻他十分感激自己多年来训练出的意志力，叫他能够喜怒不形于色。但他无法假装兵士所见不是事实。Arnvid和其他人都看见了瓦尔基里。Erik看见了瓦尔基里。北方的神在战场上不会跟他们站在一边了。

“多谢，”Erik说。他感到嘴里的舌头像乘着千钧重担。“你——可以退下了。”

Arnvid点了点头，重新翻身上马，他退了几步，来到那个呕吐的兵士身边，把他拽起来后轻轻拍打起他的耳朵。侦察兵们集体朝营地退去，而Erik转向了金刚狼，后者看上去远没有Erik预想的那样不安。

 “你已经猜到了？”Erik抱臂在胸，盘问起来。

金刚狼最后吸了一口，将烧尽的烟灰倒到了土地上，把烟管放回外衣口袋里。“这里是旷野，”过了一会儿他说道。“而我们在打仗。瓦尔基里，神鸦，亡灵暗影……我猜想，越往前走我们就会看见越多这类生物。”

他没说要撤兵，也没说要投降。Erik满意地点了点头。“如今正是黑暗时代，”他说，“我们的敌人比黑暗还要黑暗。”

金刚狼笑了，笑容狂放而野性，叫他看起来更像个野兽，而不像人。“一个战士不会畏惧黑暗。”

“但一个战士可能会畏惧栖居在黑暗里的某些生灵。”Erik相信亡灵暗影的存在，因为他曾亲眼见过。它们追寻所有在旷野里逗留过久的士兵，以他们的恐惧和疲劳为食。因为亡灵暗影，北境的国王制定律法，不准士兵在国外打三个月以上的仗。违背这条律法的人很少能活着回去。

“如果这个战士够明智，”金刚狼说，“他就不会因为过分畏惧黑暗，而忘记白日同样可能潜藏危险。”

“我不会忘记那些杀死我族人的敌人。”Erik愤愤道。

“如果你以为十字军是你面临的唯一危险，那你就太天真了。”

“狼，和熊，还有龙——我知道山上住了些什么，丛林里住了些什么。但我希望你不是又在试图警告我那个男孩儿有多危险。我已经厌倦你那些隐秘难解的废话了。”Erik把脸转向金刚狼，撤开一只胳膊握住自己的斧柄。“你别管那个男孩儿，我来处置他。我珍视你的建言，但他是我的囚徒，我会以我认为合适的方式对待他。”

\--

他们又踏上征程，山路走尽之后地势重又平坦下来，眼前的平原一望无际，充斥着冬日的肃杀和寥廓，冰碴在他们脚下咯吱作响，像死去的野草一样。

那晚的严寒刺透骨髓，避无可避。无论是营火还是毛毯都起不到任何保暖的作用。

\--

“如果我把这个解开，”Erik手里举着Charles的束具，铁链滑过他的指间，“就今天一晚……你会跑吗？”

Charles已经解开了衬衫扣子，缝隙里隐隐约约显露出他光裸的肌肤。“不。”

\--

21.

Erik醒来的时候，Charles不见了。

他该有些感觉的——他该感到肾上腺素上升。考虑到Charles的能力，还该感到恐惧。该感到一阵怅然若失。但他什么也没觉到。是严寒，也许是严寒冻住了他的感觉。他唯一能察觉到的就是身边的空虚，还有睡意未消的推断：男孩儿不可能走远。

Erik在静默中迅速穿好衣服。他本想把双剑留在原地，但过了一会儿还是连剑鞘一起挂在了肩上。

走出帐篷时外面还是黑的，但地平线上已经染上一层淡紫色的边光。破晓了。Erik安静地行过营地，不时踩灭一些前夜吃饭时遗留下的篝火余烬。篝火旁通常会有几个横七竖八地蜷卧的醉汉，往往他们喝了酒，累得走不到帐篷，就在篝火旁睡下，但今天火堆边是空的。前一晚严寒刺骨，那些人毫无疑问都卷在自己温暖的毛皮床铺里睡着。尽管如此，Erik还是有种奇怪的感觉，似乎自己正独自一人被抛在荒野孤村里。他耳边响起嘶嘶絮语，坚定地诉说：扯开这些帐篷中的任意一个，你会发现里面除了森森白骨什么也没有。他没有被自己的幻想蒙蔽。

他往营地外面走。防线附近一定会有守卫兵。但那里是空的，除了昏黄的晨光什么也没有。

田野荒芜贫瘠，被冰雪覆盖，这让Erik想起北方，想起踩在脚下怎么也不像实地的冰川。他的呼吸在唇边冻住了。奇怪，这个冬天怎么这么冷，怎么来得这么快？在Erik被诺曼人劫走以前，他认识的所有有识之士都说如今的天气异常温暖。异常温暖的天气持续了好久，有百年之长。如今一个长夏的尽头到了。

一阵夹冰带雪的东风袭上了他的肌肤——Erik转了下脸，抬起一只手戴上兜帽，然后他就看见了他：

Charles。有那么一瞬间Erik的注意力完全转移到了Charles身上，他黑色的头发在鱼肚白的天空下十分显眼，他的肌肤白如霜雪——他那么美，他是Erik见过的最美丽的生灵，虽然仅止那么一瞬，但Erik发誓他的心脏确实停跳了。

然后他才看见那些尸体。

至少得有二十四具尸体——赤身裸体，僵直坚硬，在Charles脚下堆积成一座小山。那些肉体还很新鲜，显是刚死没几个小时，致死的伤口甚至还在流血，尸体的眼睛张得大大的，目光空洞地对着皑皑白雪。那小山上还有神鸦，骨骼尽露，正在嚼食死人的烂肉，鸟喙都被血染红了。白雪也散发着腐肉的气息，但还不至腥臭。

Charles没有看见他。他站在那里，被脚下的尸海包围，他看着冻僵的尸堆，就好像——不知怎么就好像……很 _失望_ 似的——

Erik浑身的骨头都变得空洞，好像骨髓被抽了出去，取而代之的是冰冷的冬日寒风。

“Charles，”他叫道。

Charles转了过来，循着Erik的声音抬起了脑袋。他们的视线交遇了，Charles的眼睛蓝得好像北地的极光，好像月长石。冰冷。不自然。

这双眼睛足以叫Erik站不稳脚；他踉跄后退，呼吸都顿住了，然后他反射性地眨了眨眼——

Charles不见了。他刚刚所在的地方正站着一只瓦尔基里，高大，只有骨架，黑色的斗篷比任何暗影都要更黑，它呲着光裸的牙齿斜视着他，嘴张得大大的，表情神似死神的嘲笑。那东西嘎嘎的吸了口气，它的翅膀张开了——它脚下的神鸦们飞了起来，离开尸堆扶摇直上，它们落下的羽毛像是染了沥青的雪花。

其中一只神鸦在空中一声尖啸转了方向，它直对Erik俯冲下来——太快了，杀不死——那双魔爪上还有从人肉上沾染的血迹——Erik抬起一只手臂挡住脸颊，紧紧闭上了眼睛——

\--

当他醒来的时候，Charles不见了。

一瞬之后Erik掀开熊皮翻下了床，他穿上自己的衣服，但没披外衫。外面的低温也许能冻死人，但Erik怀疑自己还能不能感受到凉意。

Charles不见了。

Erik的双剑和剑鞘依然摆在睡前放置的位置上。他没有伸手去拿，反而把自己那把黄铜小刀抽了出来。

Erik走出帐篷时已经破晓，地平线一派白金颜色，太阳像是浩瀚穹宇中的一个遥远天体。他静静穿越营地，避过兵士们架篝火的小坑，他们正在火上烧煮热水和谷物准备早饭。前一夜的确严寒刺骨。

他的梦境重现了：男孩儿不可能走远。

旷野看上去还是一派荒芜，只有肆虐的暴风和苍白的积雪。但白日的阳光叫那景致总算不至像夜晚那样凄凉。远处群山绵延，西南方还闪烁着湖水粼粼的波光。

Erik绕圈巡视了两次、三次、没见死尸，没见成群的神鸦来啄食腐尸，也没见阴冷的瓦尔基里前来宣告他的命运。但也同样没见Charles。

Erik感到天旋地转，就像莨菪中毒之后的谵妄状态，虚幻与现实在脑海里交叠，而他什么也抓不住。从此处极目眺望，直能望到好几里格之外。Charles根本逃无可逃。但Erik就是能从舌尖上尝到神鸦的腥臭味，当他吞咽的时候喉咙里也满是胆汁的苦味儿。

他跌跌撞撞地返回营地。Charles可能消失了的事实——在他怀里睡了一晚，晨起便不见了——叫他感到一种病态的恐惧，他不敢说出这种恐惧究竟是什么。

他漫无目的地在篝火和帐篷之间行走，像个盲人一样。他唯一需要的——不，不是 _唯一_ 需要的——他需要的是一个能供他细思的安静场所。他得把散落一地的碎片拼起来，重新找回他自己。傻子都能看得出来，他对那男孩儿沉迷得过分了。一个人最好的状态就是无欲无求，什么都不要求，就算是爱人的轻触或是一抹微笑也不要求。

 “Erik！”

听到自己的名字Erik转过了头，此时他的血流已经加快了——熟悉的音色，不带一点口音的男高声——

Charles就坐在火坑旁，膝盖上垫着个大木盘，正在给预备蒸煮的胡萝卜切块。

Erik盯着他，出于震惊微微张开了嘴。他做了一定的心理准备，等待Charles的眼睛再变成那种不自然的蓝色——等待再闻到神鸦的恶臭——但是没有。那只是个梦。只是个梦。

“我以为，”终于站到Charles身边的时候，Erik说，“你说你不会跑的。”

“这不是跑啊，”Charles说。他用刀指了指膝盖上的胡萝卜。“这是切菜。”

“我现在很想把铁链重新拴回你脖子上。”

“你可以，”Charles说着放下了刀，他的语气还是跟往常一样平静。“如果那就是你想要的。”

旁人还在听，Erik不能在这儿跟他进行对话。

“跟我来，”他下令。

Charles把胡萝卜放到一旁站了起来。Erik抓住Charles的上臂，力道极大，很大程度上这是为做给他的士兵看的，他把他拉到了帐篷里。这次Charles没有挣扎就跟上了。

一走进帐篷里Erik就欺身向前压住Charles，他没有放开握住他上臂的手，只是为叫男孩儿好好地集中精力——不过Charles也很难不集中，他们靠得那么近，胸腔都贴到了一处，Erik裤子里的阴茎已经鼓胀起来。Charles盯着他，没有试图后撤。他的眼睛……Erik心想……令人迷醉，无关于色彩。

“我不……”Erik说。

“你不什么？”

Erik的脉搏剧烈地跳动。Charles的眼睛一眨不眨，Erik撤不开视线。

“我不想像拴疯狗似的绑着你。”

Charles扬了扬眉，同时抬起两只胳膊，把手腕内部亮给Erik。“那就别绑我，”他说。

 “告诉我你是谁，”Erik回击道。

“我已经告诉你了。”

“不。告诉我你的 _真实_ 身份。”

Charles笑了——那笑很奇怪，几乎只是轻轻翻了翻嘴唇，Erik难以辨识其中隐藏的感情。他没有说话，只是用手指环过Erik的前臂，温柔地捏了一下。

Erik呲起牙齿。“你 _想要_ 什么？你为什么还在这儿？你明明有一千次机会可以逃跑。你究竟为什么待在这儿？”

Charles把手伸到Erik袖衫之下，去触摸他光裸的肌肤。只是很纯洁的触摸，但Erik仍然感到一阵震颤顺脊骨滑下。

“你 _说话_ 啊。”片刻之后Erik几乎喊出声来。他受够了他神秘莫测的静默，受够了他故作高深的无言微笑。

“我不知道你想叫我说什么。”

“真相。这要求很过分吗？”

Charles的手指抚上了他的手臂，轻柔得好像在触碰幼童。“我会的，”他说，“我猜很快了。我会告诉你，或者你会自己找到答案，或者真相会以别的方式浮出水面。但你不需要等太久。”

“我 **一点也** 不想再等了。我不懂这秘密有什么必要。怎么，你是什么富贵公国的继承人吗？一个王子？一个伪装自己的天主教神父？”

Charles大笑。“如果我是个神父，那我可算不上是个好神父，是吧？”

“一个好神父？我觉得这种东西压根就不存在。”

Charles踮起脚来轻轻亲吻Erik的面颊，然后贴在他皮肤上笑了。“很快，”他说。“我保证。”

Erik叫Charles的抚摸又停留了一小会儿，然后他放开了抓住Charles胳膊的手，强迫自己退后一步。“我要下到河边去，”他说，“去洗个澡。早饭之前你也该洗一洗。”

“为什么？”

“……什么？”

“你昨天赢了一场战斗，”Charles说。“你身上还染着敌人的血，你该好好享受鲜血，不该这么快就把它洗掉。”

Erik哼唧一声，摇起了头。“主意够浪漫，但现实依然是：我浑身都是汗和泥巴的恶臭，更别说还有尸体的内脏味儿。”

又来了：Charles弯了弯嘴唇，露出那种危险的微笑。他伸出一只手滑上Erik的胸膛，手指顺着弯曲的血管一路攀升到颈静脉上，最后落到了Erik的唇角。“我喜欢你身上的味道。”他低语道。

“看来你不是什么王子，”Erik说。“我抓了个疯子。”

“疯子？就因为我认为一个战士应该有战士的血气？”Charles意带怀疑地瞟了他一眼，但也同时放下了手。“很好。你要是一定要洗澡那就洗吧。”

直到Erik把自己浸到洗澡水里，开始收拾几天未剃的胡茬，他才意识到一个严肃的问题——或许他骤升的伤感情绪是一种明证：他喜欢Charles。他不希望Charles离开。

\--

20.

尽管兵士们不敢在Erik面前说什么，但他能觉察到他们的想法，队伍里有人认为他该无视军令，掉头回到北境去，回到他们熟悉的大海和较为安全的平原上去。

如果他们的国王在这儿，他也许会给Erik下达同样的命令。他的士兵看见了瓦尔基里。就算这本身不是凶兆，光是叫士兵持续露宿旷野也足以引发叛乱。而现在他面临双重危机，如果他们恐惧到忘记他是个有魔力的巫师，转而开始认为他不过是个奴隶，Erik的处境将十分危险。

基于此点Erik做出了一个决定，他抓住所有可能的机会，在最简单的任务上也刻意地使用魔力，就为叫他的士兵们全都看见。这有助于镇压叛乱，即使只是暂时。但比起兵士的叛乱他还面临着更可怕的危险。

如今的营地里充斥着肉眼可见的恐惧。篝火边再没有闲侃杂谈，所有人都在静默之中尽可能快速地吃掉晚餐。他们整夜整夜地烧着营火，好像火焰能带来安全。Erik难以否认，这样的氛围给他自身也带来了一种紧张的焦虑。这叫他深深明白一个道理：恐惧会像疾病般蔓延，并会因此得到强化。恐惧会滋生猜疑。而疑神疑鬼的士兵在战场上必输无疑。

\--

在梦里，他又变成了一个孩子。

屎尿味儿原该冲淡烈火焚烧人肉的味道，但即使是在下水道里，Erik也能闻见母亲被烧焦的气味。即使是在外界的震天战斗声中，他也能听到母亲尖叫的声音。

他感受到了金属：有铁甲，有刀剑，有将街道照得通明的铁火盆，有城市地下纵横交错的金属管道，还有阿克萨清真寺那令人惊叹的鎏金圆顶。他能感受到所有这些东西，但他触不到摸不着。他想摧毁整个世界，压到那些入侵者的头顶，但他无法使用自己的魔力，金属之力就像用双手掬起来的流水，当他以为终于抓住时一次又一次地流逝而去。

城墙外是堆积如山的尸体，那些人把尸体上所有的金子都取了去。之后他们会把那些婚戒、 _法蒂玛之手_ _（_ _hamsa_ _，犹太世界和阿拉伯世界常见的护身符。法蒂玛是先知默罕默德的女儿，人们相信她的手能治愈疾病_ _）_ 纹章和念珠都烧熔。他们会将那些金子重塑成十字架。他们会用这些金属装饰自己的佩剑。

恐惧——恐惧是众多气味中闻起来最糟的那个。Erik能从自己身上闻到恐惧。整个城市都因恐惧而散发着阵阵恶臭。他不停地跑，跑过了大半个世界，但恐惧的臭味始终不曾减弱。他一入睡恐惧便萦绕不去，一醒过来就能闻见。恐惧将他喝入口的每一口水都变酸变苦，使他吃进嘴的每一种食物都腐败变质。他觉得自己将永远都逃不脱恐惧的阴影。

闭上眼睛时他又看见了妈妈的脸，烈火烧灼着她脸上的肉，把皮整块的从头骨上剥下来，暴露出烧焦的骨头和两眼处凹陷的血洞。她把木炭般的手伸向他，不停地尖叫，尖叫，尖叫——

 “Erik！”

那不是他的名字。

“Erik，你得醒醒。”

_“_ _Erik_ _”_

他感到嗓子生疼。

有人在那儿，他们抓住了他，把他的上臂抓出淤痕。刹那之后，现实涌了进来——有那么一瞬间抓住他的手臂变成了他死去的母亲，他们正在耶路撒冷中心的一座帐篷里，雪落在沙漠里，Charles的的红唇张合，在太阳底下吃石榴，他脚下是上千幼童烧焦的头骨。

噩梦飘走了。外面天色依旧漆黑如墨；Charles的身影是灰的，他抓着Erik上臂的手渐渐放松。

“Ssh，”Charles说。

许久，许久，Erik的四肢终于停止抖动。Charles抚摸着他的肌肤，摸得很轻，甚至不该感觉那么明显，他的视线紧锁Erik，稳稳地，目不转睛。

“冷静下来，”Charles说。“你怕成这样，会招来亡灵暗影的。”

他说得对，当然如此，Erik强迫自己咽下津液，点了点头。就算Charles用自己的魔力探知到了Erik梦魇的细节，他也并没说什么。Charles就那样安静地躺在那里，Erik听着夜风吹过树木，枝条沙沙作响，小动物们咯吱咯吱地在雪地里窜行而过。

过了一会儿，他用一只手扯住Charles的胳膊把他向里拉，Charles没有反抗，他一圈滚进Erik怀里，放任他环着自己的腰部紧紧抱住。

Erik的心脏仍因噩梦而砰砰直跳，他把鼻子顶进Charles的头发里，呼吸着Charles的气味，双手紧握着Charles温暖的臀部，心跳依旧剧烈。他不得不拼命镇定下来，他的身体跟Charles抵在一起——Charles的脑袋向前顶住他的脖子，厚重的熊皮盖在他俩身上。

但不知怎的，梦境似乎比这场景更为真实。

过了好长时间，他才重新入睡。

\--

一天过去了。

黑夜再次降临。

就如Charles所说，亡灵暗影找上了他们。

\--

19.

尽管Charles看上去依然完全不想吃东西，Erik还是邀他坐到自己的篝火旁边。男孩儿异常安静，只是坐在Erik对面用一根长长的树枝捅着火堆里的煤块。除此之外他全没在意那簇火焰，他的注意力不在火光上，而在营地里的士兵身上，他打量着那些人，从这张脸到那张脸，从不在某一点上聚焦过久。Erik花了一会儿才意识到Charles可能只是不习惯在这么多兵士面前跟他随意攀谈。这跟Charles通常喜欢制造的那种傲慢氛围并不相符，但是有些事情更出人意料。

Erik再一次将自己的金属之力延伸出去，伸进护盾和武器，还有摘下的头盔里。这一次的试验也没比上一次容易，他依然很难辨识回声中呕哑嘲哳的人语。Erik瞥了Charles一眼，考虑起是否要叫他用能力读取士兵们的思想告诉自己，但他感觉那会像是在作弊。那 _就是_ 在作弊。

至少，他不需要金属之力或读心术就知道他的兵士们都很紧张。自从他们汇报了在山口遇见的瓦尔基里，兵士之间的恐惧不断涨大，如今那恐惧与同他们休戚同在，阴恻恻地飘在空气之中。

那天稍早的时候金刚狼对他说：“他们身上都是恐惧的臭气，”当时他们正向北跋涉，“恐惧和怀疑。”

金刚狼就只肯说这些，但对Erik而言知道这些就够了——他可以肯定他们正在谋划叛乱。他们谋划了且有一阵子了，自从一小队人向Erik请求撤兵被驳回就开始了。他当面骂他们是懦夫。当他们不再把他看作巫师，而只当成一个自大的奴隶时，他会落入何等境地呢？

一声扭曲的尖叫穿透天空。这让Erik迅速从思索中回过神来，他转念太快，快得分不清现实与幻觉。他的剑已经在手里了，比起有意更多出于本能。Erik感到了环绕在四周的金属也都动了，他的兵士们都举起了刀斧和盾牌。

他们全都蹲伏在那里，保持着死寂，等待听到什么声音，看到什么东西。Erik无法分辨出尖叫的是谁；他能瞧见的只是兵士们透着小心的眼睛和抿成一条线的嘴巴 。他甚至辨识不出是否有人不见了。

他向后瞥了一眼——Charles站在那里，站着，双目紧盯着黑暗边缘——他几乎向那处前倾着身子，不论他凭魔力从那里感受到了什么，那东西就像在他胸口系了条绳子一样，把他轻轻往前 _拉了拉_ 。Charles是唯一一个站着的人。唯一一个没有面露惧色的人：他脸上只有一种冰冷的专注，肤色苍白得好像月光下的岩石。

Erik也站了起来。但他站得很慢：谁也不知道Charles从树丛中感知到的是怎样的意识。没有什么骤起的动静。也没有巨响。.

他伸出手去碰了碰Charles的肘部，拽住他的衣袖。“回帐篷里去，”他说。

Charles几乎没有转过来；他的眉头蹙得更深了，眉毛全都缩到了一起，似乎正在仔细思量。

“Charles。”

Charles犹豫了一瞬才转过脸来看他。

“帐篷。回帐篷里去。 _现在就去。_ ”

Charles看上去极不情愿，但还是遵命了，他消失在暮色之中，没说一句话。目送Charles离开后Erik转过脸来面向丛林，望着一瞬以前Charles无比警觉地凝视着的那一点。

他等着再听到一声尖叫。但没能等到。无论刚在那里的人是谁，他转瞬就陷入了静默。一定是迅速的致命一咬——或剑击——一剑封喉。

树下一片漆黑。Erik等着对面出现动静，或是某人一闪而过的眼白，但对面只有黑暗。过了一会儿他意识到，那黑暗似乎正变得越来越暗。就好像有人给月亮披上了一顶灰色的斗篷；所有影子都加深了——比黑色还要更为深重的黑暗，暗影在地下蔓延，直到吞噬营火散发的金色光芒。

一阵突如其来的恐惧席卷了Erik的胸膛。“是亡灵暗影！”他惊叫出声。“别让它们碰到你们——”

太晚了。Erik的话刚出口，另一声尖叫就撕破了天空，暗影们已经到达了营地边缘。当他的一名士兵被拖拽在地时Erik大叫出声——接下来发生的事截断了他的叫声，一缕黑色的物质从暗影的身体里升起，像毯子一样覆盖到士兵身上，一息之间就将那士兵完全吞噬。

Erik不敢停下观看亡灵暗影留下了什么。“往火边跑！”他下令，一边拔出剑来——但他自己也怀疑这是否真的有用，刀剑对这些夜的幽灵大概全无用处。“都呆在火光里。找到所有能烧的东西——全都点着！”

他把自己吃饭的木盘踢到了火里；火花四溅出来。他身边的人都在做同样的事，他们把帐篷支架和那些损坏的橡木盾牌全都踢到火里，但暗影们仍然在向他们靠近。营地边缘又有两个人倒下了；这叫剩下的人自发地向火光靠得更近，他们的勇敢和荣耀都消失不见了。

他们需要更多的火。火其实可以蔓延得很快，只要他们有足够的……燃料。Erik扫视一圈，在靠着最近那个帐篷的岩石边找到了点儿东西——就是它了，就是它，一盏黏土制的油灯。那灯没有点亮，但一样可以用。

他抓住那盏油灯，冲向了火光照射范围的边缘。不知为何，焰火似乎渐渐削弱了，也许是暗影靠得更近了？如果他没搞错，亡灵暗影们现在移动得更快了，刚刚吞下的那两名士兵强化了他们的力量。而营地里恐惧的臭气，进一步吸引了他们。

有人——是金刚狼——在大声呼喊他的名字，但Erik在离暗影只有尺寸之遥的地方停了下来，他翻转油灯，将灯油倒将出来，在丛林和营地之间划出一条线来。现在时间所剩无多了。如果暗影在灯油点燃之前就跨过那条线，他们所有人都再无生还的希望。Erik咬牙冲进最近的一个火堆里——不知怎的他几乎没觉到任何烧灼感——拣出了火堆中最大的一根木枝。

当他把那支火炬扔到地上时火苗还烧着。灯油及时被点燃了，火光在Erik的壁垒一侧投下了一层影子。暗影们 _尖叫（_ _skree_ _）_ 了，好像被灼痛一般，然后他们后退了。后退，但没有消失到丛林之中。

 “继续倒油！”Erik 大叫出声。然后更大声地重复了一遍。“继续倒油！我要整个营地都被火焰包围！”

谢天谢地，他的士兵毫不质疑地遵循了命令。也许一小时前他们还曾暗自谋划反叛，但现在——好吧，此时此刻，唯有忠诚能挽救他们的性命。

至少能撑一会儿，Erik想道，他看到亡灵暗影们回撤到火线之外，但在那里他们重又变暗变强。火光也许能抵御片刻，但灯油终将燃尽，火焰也会熄灭。然后暗影们会把他们一网打尽。

Erik曾经见过一次亡灵暗影——但那是在北境，那里的每个市镇都储有足够多的燃油和木头，能让城市的火焰保持十八个小时不熄。在极北之地，那些夜更长的地方，火甚至能烧得更久。那里总有足够的燃料把火点得亮如白昼，直到黎明再次降临。

而现在他们只有有限的煤油和篝火，Erik怀疑他们是否能活过这一小时。

Erik从火堆里抽出另一只火炬枝，把它扔过火线，投到成群的暗影之中。它们迅速后撤，有那么一会儿火炬在暗影中间烧出了一块苍灰色的小孤岛。但黑暗马上又靠近了，缓慢而稳定。火光渐渐暗淡，终至熄灭。暗影重新越过那片孤岛，像涨潮的海水一般涌进。

所以这就是尽头了。这就是他的死法：在漆黑的夜晚，被他的北方奴隶主们包围着，死在异乡的树林里。死在鬼魂手上。

Erik曾有过更好的奢望。他想在征战之中被木棍刺中内脏，他的敌人会威胁说要将他绞死。所有这些都将发生在多年以后，那时他会将更多的十字军勋章缝到他的皮剑鞘上，他可以在心满意足的祥和之中死去，他已为自己的族人报了仇。

他不想现在死。不想像这样死。他还有太多的未竟之业。

火光暗淡下去了，Erik能够看到。尽管其他人仍在叫嚷着倒油，把成堆的木头投入火中。

他向前走去，他的心砰砰直跳。暗影们在夜色中攒动，饥渴的好似活物。他感觉自己现在能看到它们的形状了，每一只暗影的模样都不相同。它们长着细长的手指，一条尾巴，还有一张巨大的嘴巴。其中有些影子几乎长得像人，他们是夜的魔像（golem，希伯莱传说中用粘土、石头或青铜制成的无生命的巨人，注入魔力后可行动，但无思考能力，30节里形容狼叔的“土精灵”用的也是这词），不过非是由黏土，而是由黑暗做就。Erik疑惑他们的主人会是什么样的人。

他又向前进了一步。就算是死，他也要握着剑死，他也要金属之力在血脉之中喷张。

火光飘摇起来。他的时间所剩无多。亡灵暗影已经焦躁不安了；Erik能听见自己呼吸的声音，极浅极薄。他封闭了自己的意识，再不去管营地里的其他人。整个世界都消失了。剩下的只有狂战士Erik，傲立在死亡之前，看着眼前焰火飞溅——最终迎来无可避免的结局。

暗影们向前滑动，滑过迸溅了煤渣的火线边缘，将一缕缕黑影延伸到Erik脚下。他身边的一切景物都暗淡下去，化为昏黑，冷气浸透他的肌肤，深入他骨髓之中。

他的呼吸被堵在了肺里。

接着他意识到：他曾见过这场景。他后退一步，退得离暗影更远了些。他曾感受过这个场景。

他知道接下来他会看见什么，甚至在转头之前他就知道；他把头转向左侧，极慢，极慢。

是瓦尔基里。

就是之前的那个瓦尔基里。Erik能够觉察到，就像他能觉察到周遭的空气，能觉察到身后燃烧的火焰，能觉察到呼喊的人生和上百柄兵刃同时坠地的声音一样。瓦尔基里就在他身侧，靠得那么近，他甚至都不必伸出胳膊就能用手指触到它黑色的斗篷。

但那生灵没在看他。它那许多黑色的眼睛都盯着亡灵暗影。一息之间，它广阔的羽翼张开了，向前伸展：形成一片防护的影子。

Erik使出自己的魔力，他抓住那些将将坠地的兵刃，将自己的兵士逼退了几步——他甚至不知道自己为什么要这么做，为什么他要保护身后这个仿佛从坟墓里爬出来的不洁之 _物_ 。

那瓦尔基里向前踏出——不， _滑出_ 几步，滑入亡灵暗影之中，暗影们如潮水般被扫到了它斗篷边缘。它张开那张血盆巨口——只有Erik离得足够近，近到能看清它几排宛如锋锐钢铁般的碎裂牙齿。

暗影们蜂涌进它的嘴里……瓦尔基里吸了口气，发出可怕的咯吱声，将暗影吞入口中，顺喉头咽下。它的身子在大口咽下亡灵暗影时剧烈地颤动。

一些兵器脱手的兵士试图向瓦尔基里丢石头。他们不明白是怎么回事。他们现在还不明白。但Erik能听见亡灵暗影们的惊声尖叫，它们奔散逃命，一个踩着另一个，正慌不择路地撤回暗夜森林之中。

并不能说这对他们而言就是好事。瓦尔基里比亡灵暗影更快，更饥渴。它倾身向前，用两只只有骨架的手揽住亡灵暗影，像倒水一样将它们倒入嘴里。

Erik僵立原地。他无法可选；就像被锁在那里，除了看着他什么也做不了，他看着瓦尔基里吞噬亡灵暗影，狼吞虎咽地将它们批量下肚——Erik不太确定，但他感觉瓦尔基里身上散发出一种 _满足_ 的感觉。它很享受。想象这样的生灵居然会有人的感觉令Erik无比震惊。

兵士们不再丢石头了。他们现在知道是怎么回事了。他们看见暗夜消失，浓墨般的黑渐渐褪作一股深紫颜色，夜空中渐渐又能看见星辰了。

瓦尔基里。战争女神。挑选亡灵的神。以及……胜者的保护神。

他们错了。瓦尔基里向他们显身，不是为了预告他们的死亡。是为了荣耀他们。它——是来为他们 _加冠_ 的 _。_

那瓦尔基里吞噬掉了最后一只张牙舞爪的亡灵暗影；暗影纤细的黑色手指抓住瓦尔基里的牙齿，在它嘴边挣扎了片刻，但瓦尔基里轻轻扬了扬头，那暗影就像它的同伴一样轻易滑下了瓦尔基里的咽喉。

Erik的嘴张开了——叫他的士兵收起武器的命令就凝固在舌尖上——但最终他没有开口。他亲手执行了这个命令——只是稍微施用魔法，叫每一柄剑都还入剑鞘，每一把斧子都掉在主人脚边。

他能听到四周传来兵士们跪倒在女神面前的声音。他听到他们张合着嘴唇默默诵念古老萨迦中的章句。

只有Erik依然站立。他还是动弹不得，就连跪也跪不下去。他在这个离他的族人惨遭屠戮的圣地如此之近的地方正对上瓦尔基里的脸，跟那日清晨在旷野之中一模一样：他站得笔直，目光直挺挺射入瓦尔基里那许多眼目之中，在他的生命里从来没有一刻像此刻这般清楚地感到自己的每一缕呼吸和心脏的每一下跳动。

瓦尔基里将脸完全转向他。一股寒意掠过他的脊髓，但他没有畏缩。

“谢谢，”他说，声音镇定——洪亮，以使他的部下全都听见。“我们欠了你的债。”

有那么一瞬间，四下只是寂静；但接着，瓦尔基里的形态发生了变化，黑色的斗篷消融不见，它的身子缩小下来。那张血盆大口上令人毛骨悚然的微笑消失了，暴露的骨头上长出了皮肉，肌肤白如象牙——柔软得不堪一击。Erik明白了。他在其他人醒悟之前就明白过来了，在深色的头发、湛蓝的眼睛、和嫣红如血的双唇显露之前，他就明白过来了。他怎么会不明白呢？他觉得自己好像一直就明白。

“这笔债，”Charles微笑着说，“我现在就来收回了。”

\--

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原注：  
> 在第26节中Erik强迫Charles浑身精液的睡下去，这不仅羞辱Charles，对Erik自己来说也是一种惩罚性举措。维京人喜爱洁净，通过强迫别人不洁的方式羞辱对方被认为是应受谴责的。
> 
> 犹太人和穆斯林，即Erik本身的族群，更是把不洁看作一种耻辱。但中世纪的欧洲大陆（Erik错误地认为Charles出身于此）反而对洗澡心存畏惧，因为他们觉得沐浴会带来疾病。


	3. Chapter 3

第三部分

它拣选命定之人

生食其血

以猩红血块

染透权力之家

翌年夏日

阳光会变作黑色

天候也再无定数

你是一个探寻者吗？所探求的又是什么？

\- 巫女的预言(译注：Völuspá，北欧文学经典、冰岛史诗《古埃达》中的第一篇诗歌，也是诗体埃达中最广为人知的一篇诗歌。诗歌以巫女向奥丁讲述的形式，描绘了世界的源起、行将毁灭和再生。是研究北欧神话的重要史料之一。)

 

\--

 

18.

_神圣罗马帝国，波西米亚，_ _1115_ _年_ _12_ _月_

 “我不是来叫你们退兵的。”Charles说。

他站在森林边缘的一块岩石上，面向营地。那岩石上覆着黑色的冰霜，Charles脚下必定很是湿滑，若是在十五分钟之前，Erik会为他的安全担心。十五分钟之前，Erik会担心他可能滑倒，可能掉下来。

这想法现在看来十分可笑。

兵士们以一种虔敬的姿态静静聆听Charles的宣告，那种尊重是他们不曾给予Erik的。不过这也是自然，谛听神祇的话语自然跟听奴隶讲话不一样。Erik并不为他们脸上那种愚蠢的敬畏神情感到嫉妒——但他依然难以抑制地觉得他们的心境变化极其幼稚。不过几分钟以前，他们还对出现在他们之中的瓦尔基里感到惊惧不已。Erik一点儿也不确定神祇说的话究竟有多可信。

“说实话，”Charles接道，“我也不是来帮你们赢的。”

 _这话_ 在兵士之间引发了一些低声的议论。就连Erik都感到瞬间的怔忡——片刻之后他的好奇心便升起来了。他蹙起眉毛。他不喜欢这样。他喜欢之前他能猜透Charles心思的时候，或者——好吧，至少Charles当时还是个 _人类_ 。他抵住了在Charles面前跪下祈祷的冲动。北方的诸神不是他所信奉的神，而他的神早已抛弃了他。

“我为Erik而来。”

Erik后知后觉地发现Charles正看着自己——Charles的目光正直视着 _他_ ，就好像营地里的其他人根本不存在，他的嘴角还勾着一个浅浅的微笑。

Erik眯起眼睛瞪住Charles的微笑。Charles不为所动，他从岩石上跳下，那跳跃的动作绝不属于人类。诺曼人为他让开一条道路，恰如红海海水为摩西分开。刹那之后Charles就站到了他的面前，虚幻的手指抚上Erik的面颊，拇指擦过Erik的嘴唇。

“你是我的战士，”Charles说，他的声音很轻，只有那些站在几步之内的士兵能听见。“我选择你。”

Erik没有退后。因Charles的触碰而畏缩会让他显得像个懦夫，考虑到几天之前他才把Charles操到全营的人都听得见，情况就尤其如此。于是他紧紧盯住Charles的视线，放任Charles的手指滑过他的咽喉，触摸他蜿蜒的颈静脉。

“我以为瓦尔基里只会选择诺曼人。”Erik努力保持声音镇定，刻意倾吐出他们之间的隐秘谈话，就为刁难Charles。“我是个犹太人。我不拜你们的神。你该选择别人。”

“我不想要别人，”Charles语气耐心，似乎经过深思熟虑。“我想要 _你_ 。Erik，你的力量和勇气远胜其他这些诺曼人。”他的手继续下滑，按到了Erik的胸膛上。“你心里的愤怒这么强烈，这非同一般，很了不起。 _你_ 很了不起。”

“勇气？”Erik哼了哼鼻子。“我没有什么勇气。”

“你忘记了，”Charles说，“我一直在你脑子里。你是个铁石心肠的人，但你也是个好人。我知道的。我已经 _看见_ 了。”

Erik能感到其他人的眼睛都盯住了他俩，他们在看，他们的耳朵在听。他们畏惧Charles。瓦尔基里代表死亡和未知。Charles只对Erik感兴趣，他的兵士们不知这意味着什么——他是会把他们丢弃在异乡的旷野里，放任那些已经捕捉到气息的亡灵暗影来取他们性命，还是会像宰杀牲畜那样把他们屠戮殆尽，然后劫走Erik？Erik不想再被人劫走了。那种经历有一次就够了。

“告诉我们你想拿我们怎么样，”Erik要求道，他是故意使用复数代词的。“你伪装成人类的样子在我们中间待了好久了。为什么？如果你当真只想要我，你有的是机会把我带走。你为什么需要我们？”

Charles的微笑微微转深。“现在跟我来，”他说的几乎有些挑逗。“在兵士面前讨论战略决策对领袖来说并不合适，你知道的。至少在计划完备之前不该如此。我不想叫这些好汉感到困惑。”

Erik咬紧了牙齿，咬得下巴生疼。“好，”他说，“那就让我们讨论一下计划。就你和我。 _然后_ 我们再和兵士讨论。”

Charles只是捏住他的胳膊，顺势摸到他的手，牵着他走向帐篷，Erik恨他这样，他不肯答话，还对自己做出这种动作，就像他在纵容娇惯Erik似的。但他跟上了他。Erik别无选择——直到现在他还是头晕目眩，而走在Charles身后叫他很难不把视线投放到Charles轻轻扭动的臀上：他很想否认这个事实。当Charles只是个漂亮的巫师时对他产生欲望是全没问题的，可现在……

帐篷里很黑，但Charles只是轻轻一挥手就点燃了最近那盏灯的灯芯。灯芯烧着时发出了刺耳的声响，有那么一瞬间Erik以为会在火光里看见尖锐的牙齿和发光的眼睛——但除了Charles什么也没出现，而Charles还跟Erik已经熟识的形态一样：美丽而不可思议的全无威胁。

“别说我没早跟你讲，”Charles说道，“我有的。我向你显身了，但你不愿意相信。”

“你——”Erik伸手扶住了太阳穴，Charles点了点头。

“我不得不等。我想看到你在战场上的样子。”

“但你已经看过了，”Erik皱着眉反驳。“奥格斯堡那场战役你也在场。我们就是在那儿 _找到_ 你的——我 _当时就看见过_ 你，在路上！”

Charles的嘴唇弯了起来。“好吧，你说的有理。那就——我享受这个游戏。而且你表现得挺叫人难以忍受的；我觉得你不配轻易获知真相。”

“那现在呢？”

Charles耸起一边肩膀。“时机成熟了。我本来也已经准备要告诉你，但亡灵暗影来袭了，而你们显然没做好防御准备。在这种情况下显身感觉还蛮合适的。”

“你 _吃了_ 它们。”

“是的，我吃了它们。说到这个——我跟你说过你会招来亡灵暗影。它们以恐惧为食，记得吧？你早该听我的话。你得学会控制你自己。”

“我能控制我自己。”

Charles斜瞟了他一眼。“还不够，你需要更好地控制自己。天天晚上做噩梦？你以为不会招来任何后果？”

“这与你无关。”

“正相反，”Charles说，“这 _完全_ 就是我的事儿。我选择把宝压在你身上。但是在我赐予你力量之前，我们得先把你那些小弱点都克服掉。”

 “而我没有任何选择，当然了。瓦尔基里挑选战士，而战士只能遵从。”

“看，”Charles的声音甜甜的，他用两只手指去触碰Erik的面颊。“学得多快啊。”

Erik不敢退开。

“我说真的，Erik，”Charles说道，他的手终于放回了身体两侧。“不要再做噩梦了。”

“你得知道这种事不是我能控制的。”

“真的？为什么不能控制？”

“它们……因为你 _睡着_ 了。因为人类不能控制自己的潜意识。那是你的本领，不是我的。”

“你不能至少 _试试_ 吗？我可以帮你。”

“绝对不要。我不想要那种‘帮助’。”

这回Erik退开了，他把肩膀对着Charles，走向帐篷另一侧。但能供他逃开的距离就只有这点，过了一小会儿Charles又来到他身后对着他后颈呼气了，他的气息温暖又柔软。

“我不是那个意思，”Charles说。“我不会抑制你的记忆。除非是你要求我。”

“恐怕你得教教我，我不太熟悉那些北地传说：瓦尔基里的诺言究竟能给我带来什么？”Erik咬牙问道。

“能给你带来一切，”Charles说——如果之前他的语气还意带挑逗，现在已经变得认真又严肃了——而Erik情难自禁地为此 _感到_ 平静，当Charles把一只手搭上他肩膀时他几乎恨起自己来。“我不用篡改你的记忆就能帮你。让我……帮你把注意力转到别的东西上去。我能让你在睡觉的时候想点儿开心的。这不能解决根本上的问题，但能暂时缓解一下。”

“根本问题？那又是什么？能请你告诉我吗？”

Charles叹息着用某个身体部位——也许是嘴唇？——抵上了Erik的肩胛骨。“你以为使你变强的是恨意，”他说。

“这么说你是不同意我的看法了。”

“不完全。恨意确实起到了一定作用。但这种感情也可能伤害到你。不要让恨意支配你。”

“你觉得我让恨意 _支配_ 了我？”

Charles的手指滑下Erik的侧臂。过了好几秒钟他才回应，他的声音安静得好像低吟：“我觉得你的恨意很强烈，持续了好长一段时间。就这样。”他的手在Erik腕上的骨节处逡巡片刻，“你的恨意并没有错。但它太显眼了……如果任何人都能看见你的怨恨，那任何人都可以利用它。你这样会叫自己很容易受人摆布。”

Erik转过脸来，嘲弄的话已经到了嘴边，但Charles摇了摇头，冲他嘘了一声。

“别否认。我不在乎你的骄傲。这事很重要。你得注意这个，别让自己拥有致命弱点。”

Erik闭紧双唇，努力保持安静。

Charles沉默了一会儿，也许是想确定Erik不打算跟他争吵。然后他说：

“你得把自己准备好。我们的敌人很强大，比一小撮亡灵暗影强大得多。如果你没准备好，我们就没法战胜他。”

“我们的敌人？”Erik扬起眉毛。

“暗影王（The Shadow King）”，Charles说，他的声音软了一点，足够叫人注意到。“我猜想亡灵暗影就是他造出的生物。现在暗影们知道我在这儿了，是不可能再放过我们了。但跟暗影王相比，那些小喽啰不值一提。”Charles的拇指在Erik手腕下方画着小圈儿。“影王非常强大；我凭一己之力是难以战胜他的。”

“所以你觉得你需要我，”Erik得出结论。

“是的。”

“我有我自己的敌人，”Erik说。“这是你的战斗，与我无关。不过我祝你好运。”

Charles叹息着扁了扁嘴。他的神色谈不上焦躁，但这是Erik在他脸上见过的最接近烦恼的表情了。“暗影王是所有人的敌人。他以仇恨为食，而仇恨危害人类——他是个强大的精神系法师，就像你之前以为我是的那种。而十字军使他更为强大。如果我们放任不管，他会占领整个地球。

“对不起了。你找别人去吧。”

“没有人像你这么合适！你难道不懂吗？”Charles的沮丧情绪现在更为明显了；画圈儿的手指停了下来，他直接抓住Erik的腕子，抓得特别用力，Erik几乎要退缩了，这肯定会留下抓痕的。“必须是你。我 _选了_ **你** 。如果我们不能阻止影王，别的事儿全都会变得无关紧要。要是他最终得逞，世界就不是你认识的这个形态了。”

说完这些Charles停了下来，而Erik发现自己没法移开视线；Charles的眼睛似乎本身就具备魅惑人心的魔法，把他定在那里，吸到眼神里去。

“他也是你的敌人，Erik。影王已经占领了耶路撒冷，把住在那里的十字军都变作了自己的奴隶。他剥夺了他们的意识，把他们变成了影子。”Charles往Erik的颈子上呼出温暖的气息。“那座城市是你的上帝所定的圣城。被影王占领是一种黑暗的诅咒。你该去夺回你的圣城。”

周遭的一切都慢了下来。有那么一瞬间，时间停滞了，Erik能感到自己的每一下心跳，感到那种缓慢的节奏——其他所有声音都被扫净了，世界变灰了，像被覆上一层柔光，事物都消失不见。

“你想，”他最终开口，声音在自己听来都怪异又模糊，“你想要我攻打耶路撒冷？带着一队……诺曼人。还有你。”

Charles的拇指又开始动了，它抚过Erik上臂内侧，在臂弯处的血管上轻柔地徘徊。他的声音也极轻柔。“我想叫你 _侵入_ 耶路撒冷。我想叫你 _占领_ 耶路撒冷。我想叫你收复它，把城门敞开，毁灭那些篡夺圣城的人。”

“要怎么做？”Erik感到喉头发干。

“我会教你的，”Charles依然轻抚着Erik的皮肤，“我保证叫你有备而去。”

“我的队伍里只有一百个士兵，”Erik说，“等到我们完成接下来所有征战后还会更少——你要怎么——”

“如果我们需要人手，我们就去召集。别担心这个。圣城会是你的。这就是我许给我战士的诺言，如果他愿意成为我的战士。”

这就是Charles提出的协议。用圣城换取Erik死后的忠诚。Erik必须要战胜他那个影王，但如果这就是拯救耶路撒冷所需的代价——

他不信任Charles。他畏惧他。不是因为他害怕自己的命运，而是因为他不了解Charles其人。他拒绝在生时便将自己的灵魂交托给这个亡灵般的生物，但Charles要的并不是奴隶，他要的是战士。这是Erik足能胜任，也愿意去做的。

“我愿意。”

 

\--

 

17.

是夜，Charles依旧歇在Erik的帐篷里，他靠在油灯附近，借着灯光进行阅读。Erik不知道他是不是打算一直留在这儿。他再也揣测不出Charles意图做什么，又打算怎么做了——他不再是Erik的囚徒了。按理说，Erik该把这座帐篷出让给Charles。Charles是一种高于人类的生灵，理应是这支队伍新的领袖。但Charles也不说要叫Erik离开……他自己也没离开，没有像Erik想象中的瓦尔基里那样，在暗夜的树影间游荡，或是扶摇升天。难道他就打算整夜坐在那儿，一边读书一边看着Erik辗转反侧？

“你可以睡的，”Charles说的就像在给他允许似的。“毕竟这帐篷还是你的。”

Erik坐到他那一叠毛皮上，无可避免地感到十分清醒，他很确定Charles在他脑子里——这就跟他能感觉到衣服贴在身上，能看到地上白色的积雪一样清楚分明。现在Erik还有什么权利叫他滚出去呢？把他排除在外对他又有什么好处？至少现在，Charles能够知道Erik在想什么，甚至能在他动作之前就知道他要做什么。如果他要成为Charles的英灵战士，就必须得做出一些妥协。但这不是说他必须得喜欢这种妥协。

他只犹豫了一会儿就开始脱衣服，把衣物整齐地叠放到床脚边上后，便赤裸着滑进了层叠的毛皮被子重获温暖。Charles一直透过书册边缘盯着他，甚至都不试图掩藏自己的视线。

“开始吧。”过了一会儿Charles说。

“什么？”

“你可以问的。”

所以Charles _确实在_ 他脑子里。Erik努力控制住自己的脾气，同时也控制住声音的稳定，“我想看你。想看你的本体。”

Charles扬起一边眼睑——同时露出些笑意来。“如你所愿。”然后他小心翼翼地把书角折好，合上书册放到一边之后站了起来。

一切都发生在一眨眼间。前一秒Charles还站在那里，小小的一个人类——下一秒帐篷就被那个 _生灵_ 占据了，它黑色的翅膀大张，牙齿光裸——瓦尔基里的羽翼卷起的风将灯光熄灭，帐篷里黑得伸手不见五指。Erik唯一能看见的就是他白色的獠牙反射出的月光，和月光照进的那十二颗闪闪发亮的黑眼珠子。

Erik强迫自己待在原地，对抗着想要伸手拿剑的本能冲动。他目不转睛地盯着瓦尔基里，呼吸都堵在了嘴里。

“你喜欢这样吗？”瓦尔基里说。Erik以前从未听它说过话。它的声音空洞而怪异，好像那嗓子是由玻璃制成的。

Erik抿紧双唇。“变回来。”他说。

一瞬之后——Charles又在那里了，在黑暗的夜色里只显出一副苍灰的轮廓。

“还怕吗？”Charles的语气寻常得就像在问他天气怎样似的。

“你看起来——”

“相信我，”Charles说。“我知道我看起来什么样。”他重新坐回刚才的位置，躺下身子用手肘撑起自己，靠到油灯附近把灯重新摆正。他只敲了一下打火石就把油芯点燃了，火光重新照耀起他们的帐篷，一开始是白色的——过了一会儿就褪成了忽闪忽闪的琥珀色。

Erik看着Charles重拾书册，翻到他刚刚折角的那一页，把书角抚平，再次开始阅读。

Erik在成功阻止自己之前冲口而出：“你不应该是个女的吗？”

Charles哼了一声抬起头来：“你说什么 (Beg pardon) ？”

“瓦尔基里，”Erik说，“战争女神。它们以美丽的少女形态现于人前……是女神，不是男神。”

“啊，”Charles说。“好吧。你看过我的真身了，不是吗？你觉得我像是有什么特定性别吗？”

“好吧……”

“就是这样的。”Charles躺了下去，双手交叠在腹部仰头看着帐顶，四肢散漫放松地搭着。“以人形出现的时候，我们可以自由选择性别。一般都是选做女人，因为我们选择的英灵战士喜欢女人的肉体。但你……”他把脑袋转到一边，眼睛亮闪闪的。“你喜欢男人。”

否认这点没什么意义，尽管他的本能反应就是否认。在过去的两周内Erik既没有操Charles的屁股，也没有舔他的阴茎，但Charles始终都在他脑子里。Erik猜想没有什么是Charles不知道的。

“那不是真的，”Charles说——Erik花了一会儿才意识到Charles是在回应他没说出口的想法，又一次。“比如说我就不知道你是怎么跟诺曼人混到一起的。我觉得那会是个有趣的故事。我很想听。”

Erik耸耸肩，把手臂交叠起来放到脑后，试图表现得放松。如今在Charles面前放松都成了一种挑战。每当他闭上眼睛的时候都能看见Charles的真正面目。他怀疑自己能不能在Charles还在帐里的情况下成功入睡。但他也同样怀疑自己还能不能拒绝回答Charles的问题。

好吧。如果Charles想听Erik讲睡前故事，那Erik就讲给他听。也许Charles听完故事就会离开了。

这听起来像是种过分的奢望。

“我当时住在石勒苏益格，”他说，同时把视线从Charles身上移开，转向帐顶。这也不比看着Charles强多少，他还是能感觉到他在看他，还是能从眼角余光中瞥见他。这种只能瞅见一半的视角叫他看到了过多的影子，叫他不确定Charles此时此刻的形态；Erik不得不重新看回Charles。他得一直叫Charles待在视线之内，要不就会胡思乱想地看见些有的没的。

Charles点了点头，似乎是示意他讲下去。

“我在那里住了几个年头。走出中东花了我一段时间，尤其我一直孤身一人，穿越神圣罗马帝国花了我更长时间。我当时不会说他们的语言——只会说阿拉伯语和希伯来语，这两种语言都使我很容易遭到杀害。”

他记起开始的那些日子，他始终生活在困惑之中；帝国之内有那么多方言，方言跟方言之间的差异大到不像同一种语言。不过结果显示他很有语言天赋……这是件好事，因为随着时间流逝，他需要学习的新语种不断增多。拉丁语、斯拉夫语、希腊语、匈牙利语，最后是那些日耳曼语言。

“我当时装作哑巴，效果出奇得好。有许多工匠和手艺人愿意收留一个年轻力壮的男孩儿，哪怕是只是临时雇佣，他们就喜欢不会还嘴的学徒工。”

“那你不会说本地话还真是件好事。”Charles说，看起来被逗乐了。

Erik没有微笑。“我住的镇子就在石勒苏益格边上。那时镇上需要一个新的铁匠，他们的老铁匠在前一个冬天发高热烧死了。我跟他们说我摆弄金属很有一手，他们就把铁匠铺借我一周，叫我证明自己——我就去了。我在那里住了三年，直到诺曼人前来袭击。”

“是劫掠者？”

Erik点了点头。“他们把镇子烧了。我醒来的时候吸了一嘴烟灰。那场火把小镇的大部分居民烧死在了睡梦里，那些活下来的用他们能够到的武器对抗诺曼人。我那时就睡在我的作坊上层，手边有很多武器，但……”

Charles点了点头，鼓励他继续说下去。

“我杀死了十七个诺曼侵略者。我的能力很明显地暴露了；我不用触碰金属就能锻造铁器，他们的武器都近不了我的身。”他的一边嘴角微微翘了起来。“金刚狼比其他人更早意识到这事儿。他把身上所有的金属都扔了，然后从背后袭击了我。他用一根木条敲了我后脑勺，我就晕了。”

“十分有效。”Charles评论道。

Erik只是耸了耸肩。“我醒来的时候已经在船上了。我没法掌控自己的能力。那很……”

可怕。他记得那种肌肤好像被闪电烧灼似的热感，那时他一心想爬上桅杆投身而下，他全心全灵地相信自己会飞。那时他一站起来就眩晕地倒下。身边的世界一片荒芜——四面八方全都是海，尽管他能看到两臂之遥外就有佩刀的金光，但他的魔力却触不及那处金属。他可以用手。但触手的金属给人的感觉是死的，空的。他睡不着，吃不下——就像有人把他的内脏整个翻出，灌进了汹涌的大海波涛。

“他们给我下药，用的是天仙子。”他说，“他们一直给我下药，叫我保持那种状态。直到他们发现我比他们更恨南方人。”

“那花了他们多长时间？”

“我不知道。我当时失去了时间的概念。”

在那种状态下他无法进行理性的思考；他感觉自己活在梦里，盘旋下陷，每天都陷得更深，支离破碎的世界压在他身上，叫他喘不过气来。他根本不能想事情；直到药物完全脱离了他的身体系统，他才发现诺曼人可能一直在他的饮食里下毒。而事情发生的时候他一直以为自己是要疯了。

“他们叫我Erik，”他说。“取的是红胡子埃里克的名字。因为我的发色。”

“Mmm，”Charles发出一声不置可否的含混应答，重新把头转开了去，望向帐顶。

他现在完全沉静了——没有去拿他的书，也没有睡觉，就躺在那里，不说话也不动弹。

最终是Erik先投了降。“怎么了？”

“什么？”

“你那是什么意思？”

“我什么也没说。”

“我问的就是这个。这不符合你的性格，你不觉得吗？”

Charles叹息一声，重新看向Erik。“我只是在想。你就是从那时开始给诺曼人卖命的吗？作为他们的奴隶。”

“从我被他们捕获的那一刻起我就是他们的奴隶了。”Erik说。

Charles摇了摇头。“不。直到你点头同意的那一刻，你才成为他们的奴隶。”

“我没有同意要做一个 _奴隶_ 。我同意的是做一个军阀（warlord）。我同意带领他们的人走上 _战场_ 。去征战，用我的剑锋和一千个十字军的人头换取我的自由。”

“你同意叫他们利用你的魔法去达成他们自己的目的，是吧？”

“那目的是打败十字军！”

“以及扩张他们的领地，还有抢掠村镇，洗劫城堡，为诺曼侵略者开路，叫他们到偷去的土地上殖民。”

Charles的瞳孔在昏暗的灯光里放宽放大，几乎完全遮住了他的虹膜。这叫Erik想起他的其他眼睛，那些被他的人类形态遮挡住的真正的眼睛。

“那又怎样？”Erik最终说道。“那目的能将我带到找寻十字军肮脏老巢的路上。一个瓦尔基里是我能想到的最不适合批判战争残酷性的生物了。”

“我不是在批判战争。我是在批判你放任自己成为北方人的爪牙，就算是为了重获自由这也不是什么好事。”

 “你自己就是个北方生物！”

“北方人奉 _我_ 为神。我本身对北境并没有什么特别的忠诚心。我只是在问你是不是真的清楚自己所处的状况，还是你只是以为自己清楚。”

“你不了解我，”Erik咆哮。“你一点儿都不了解我。”

“正相反，”Charles说，“我想没有人比我更了解你了。”

他们在黑暗之中彼此瞪视，有那么一瞬间Erik几乎要忘记Charles的真实身份——那一瞬间，穷极世界他最大的愿望就是拽住Charles的头发把他拖出帐篷，打到他浑身是血。

但随后他想起了Charles是什么人。那种冲动瓦解消融了。

“看见了吗？”Charles低语道。他的声音温柔得好似良夜。“你以为你能控制我。但你连你自己都控制不了。”

 

\--

16.

军令叫Erik的军队向北征战，然而如今他们有了一个新领袖，一个瓦尔基里，人类国王的命令对他们再无意义。瓦尔基里的命令是叫他们向南。

Charles用小细棍在沙土上画了一张地图——那是欧洲大陆的完美再现，从极北之地到中东人的领地和耶路撒冷。

“我们要向南进入匈牙利和[塞尔维亚王国](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kingdom_of_Serbia_\(medieval\))，避开神圣罗马帝国的疆域，“Charles说着用木棍在沙土上指出那条路径，“[定居在罗斯的诺曼人](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rus%27_people)（Rus’ states）经常沿着黑海（the Black Sea）海岸劫人掠货。我会召唤这些定居者，叫他们派遣军队到拜占庭北边境与我们汇合，我们会在那里劫掠一支舰队，然后往东北航行。我们会穿过埃及的海岸，那里现在由[法蒂玛王朝](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Fatimid_Caliphate) 的穆斯林（the Fatimid Muslims）控制——那人的兄弟和宗亲就死于耶路撒冷大屠杀。我会以真主所派的天使形象出现在他们的梦里。他们会把这当作神的启示，召集军队兴兵南征，去夺回圣城。他们会从北方进攻，趁着城里守军防备穆斯林之际，我们的军队就能从东边迂回围城了。”Charles把棍子扔掉，耸了耸肩。“这点小伎俩骗不了影王，但他的一些喽啰也许会被击败。”

“法蒂玛王朝？”Erik语带怀疑地问道。“他们也许有争夺圣城的正当名义，但他们军队的积弱程度简直臭名昭著。”

“要除去他们在[第三次拉姆拉战争](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Battle_of_Ramla_\(1105\))（the third battle of Ramleh）中的表现，”Charles说，“就是[塞尔柱](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seljuq_dynasty)土耳其人（the Seljuk Turks）出了一群弓骑兵帮他们那次。我们的航海路径会行经[安纳托利亚](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Anatolia)（Anatolia）。也许土耳其人会愿意为他们的兄弟王朝再出一次兵。”

他们正聚集在Erik的帐篷里——Erik本人，Charles，还有金刚狼——表面上他们是在讨论作战计划，但于Erik而言，这比起一场讨论更像是Charles的演讲，后者显然已经在脑内制定出了今后征战的详细步骤。

金刚狼吸了一口烟管，蹲在地上细细查看Charles的临时地图。他吐出一阵烟云，微微抬起脑袋，皱着眉毛望向他俩。

“这个叫暗影王的家伙，”他说，“你说他是某种精神系法师。那就是说他是个人类咯？不是瓦尔基里，不是其他神祇？”

“他不是神，”Charles说。“但我也不确定他是不是完全态的人类。他的本体不是具象化的物质。他必须寄宿在别的生物体内，才能拥有实体形态。

“那他就不是人类了，是吧，”金刚狼陈述道。“他是个另类。像是 _杜伊嘉尔_ _（_ _draugar_ _）_ _。”_

“一个复仇的死魂灵？不。毕竟他是能被杀死的，”Charles说。“这是重点所在。”

“是吗？既然你至今都没能杀死他，你怎么知道他能被杀死？”

Charles的一边眉毛优雅地弯了起来。“我是选择亡灵的神。我的工作就是分辨谁可能会死。”

金刚狼看起来并没被说服，但他没有就这个问题追问下去。“而你觉得Erik可以帮你证明这种可能性？”

“觉得？不是觉得，我很确信。”

金刚狼转过脸去看向Erik，Erik一直沉默地站在那里，前一天晚上他已经从Charles那里听过同样的解释了。今早他很累；Charles一整晚都没睡，就坐在他身后读那本天杀的书，而Erik发现他在意识到这点的情况下根本无法入睡。

“对于所有这些，你怎么想，老大？”金刚狼问道。

“我认为大方向是正确的。但这行程设计叫我很不放心。至今为止我们一直遇村劫村，遇镇掠镇——我对劫掠本身没意见，但这会吸引注意。这个计划需要我们尽可能快地赶去南边，我们难以承担被人发现的后果。”

“交给我，”Charles说。

“你要怎么办？”

“你有你的魔法，我也有我的。”Charles的手——妈的见鬼——他的手落在了Erik的腰上，轻柔又温暖。“只管去劫掠你们需要的物资。我会叫人们察觉不到。”

Erik点点头，压下了涌上舌尖的冲动，他原想跟Charles说他们不需要他的施舍——他的兵士都是好手，是硬汉，他们知道如何谨慎行动，也能打赢不可避免的仗。但毕竟，提出他们得隐蔽这问题的就是他本人。

现在Charles的手更难忽略了。

“我去叫兵士准备好，”金刚狼说着站起来，用靴子把沙土上的地图抹掉了。

他消失在帐篷的门帘之后，留Charles和Erik在帐里独处片刻。过了一会儿，Charles告了一声失礼也跟着离开。Erik感到后背发凉，就是Charles刚刚触碰的那个地方。

他也跟到帐门边，向外望去。Charles已经追上金刚狼了，两人正并排走着交谈些什么——他们离得太远了，Erik听不到谈话内容，他也不会读唇语。

他蹙起眉来。金刚狼和Charles从前并不认识——除了金刚狼曾频繁警告Erik要小心Charles，他说他很危险，是个威胁。显然，如今看来Charles并不是金刚狼预测的那种威胁，他俩都已经是能说上话儿的交情了。

他希望自己能知道Charles在跟另一个人说什么。金刚狼天生就是个疑心极重的人，但他现在几乎已经靠向Charles了，他的双手没有像平常那样放在斧边，而是揣在了衣兜里。

后来，当他就此事询问金刚狼时，后者只是耸耸肩把烟云吹到他脸上，说：“我是个比土还老的家伙啦，老大。在我年轻的时候，还是遇见过几个瓦尔基里的。”

“什么？怎么遇见的？”

金刚狼耸了耸肩。“它们总是杀不死我。我猜这让我变成了个有趣的人。我肯定不会说我们是朋友。最多算熟人吧。”

“你认识Charles吗？”

“不认识。但我认识挺多跟他差不多的家伙。”

“这就是你警告我的原因吗？你能……通过某种方法辨识出来？你知道他是什么东西来着？”

“不知道，我不知道，”金刚狼摇着脑袋说。“我怀疑过。一开始我还猜过他有可能是某种恶魔，但我刚一想要警告你他有可能是瓦尔基里，那些征兆就发生了。预示，警告，那些东西。他不想我那么快就戳穿他的游戏。就是这点让我确认了自己的想法。”

Erik朝Charles瞥了一眼，后者正在他们营地边缘巡视，他紧盯住每一个路过的兵士，就像能用眼神剥开他们的皮肤，看透他们的内核儿似的。过了一秒钟Erik才反应过来，Charles本来就能。

“如果你跟瓦尔基里这么熟，那告诉我：它们的游戏究竟是什么？它们想要什么？”

金刚狼的烟管熄灭了，他咕哝着骂了两声脏话，从最近的一丛篝火里抓了一个燃着的小树枝儿，重新把碾碎的当归根儿点燃。

“游戏？没有什么游戏。就我所知，瓦尔基里是一种非常直白坦率的生物。它们在战场上决定谁生谁死。有时，当他们遇见特别悍勇的猛士时，它们会拣选他们的灵魂，在死后加入它们的英灵战队，与那些冰霜巨人和不洁死灵战斗。”

“那他有必要一直……跟我住在一起吗？”准确的说，这是一种委婉的表述。Erik能理解Charles为什么想跟他的队伍待在一起。但他不能理解，Charles为什么要坚持跟他共用帐篷以及……触摸他。

起初金刚狼并没有反应过来Erik在说什么——不过接下来他弄明白了是怎么回事。

“怎么？”他边说边在自己的烟杆边笑得不怀好意。“你不再想 _上_ 他了？已经厌倦了？还是——噢，老大。难不成你现在 _怕_ 他了？”

Erik紧盯住金刚狼的视线，他的眼神已经转平转冷了。“我只是想问，他这个目标——把我变成他的英灵战士——是不是非得要一定程度的亲密私人关系？他几乎不肯放我离开他的视线。”

“这是他对你的保护欲，”金刚狼说着拍了拍Erik的肩膀。“多可爱呀。你以后会习惯的。以前你也不肯叫他离开 _你的_ 视线，当时也没见他抱怨，不是吗？”

“那时情况完全不同。”

“是吗？”

“是的。”

“我猜想链子系在 _他_ 脚上的时候，你更有安全感。”金刚狼哼出了一声大笑。

“住口。”

“为什么？你才是起话头儿的那个！我只是在顺着你说而已。”

“我想我已经得到想要的讯息了。谢谢。”Erik转头离开，重新走回帐篷，很长一段时间以来，背上的剑和踝边的刀发散出的金属感第一次那么强烈。

 

\--

 

15.

那天晚上Charles没有读书。其时他们又往南去了几里格，并在那里安营扎寨。

“那本书我看完了。”当Erik问起时Charles这样回答。

“有趣吗？”

“你是说奥格斯堡采邑主教的日记？得看你怎么定义有趣了。”但Erik发现他还是留下了那本书，塞进了Erik送给他、叫他放置个人物品的那个帆布背包里。

Erik转过身子背对Charles，开始脱白天穿着的衣裳，并把它们整齐地叠放到床脚边上。狐裘一离身他就开始浑身发冷。如今的夜更长更暗了。总是冰点以下的温度，Erik的水刚一倒进杯子就结了一层薄冰。就连麦芽酒都在几秒之内迅速冷掉。此刻只要能马上爬进温暖的被窝他就会感激上苍，哪怕不得不整夜忍受Charles来自帐篷另一头的注视。

感觉到那股气息的时候他刚脱下最后一件衣裳：有人在他后颈温暖地吐息——随后是手指滑过他髋骨的触感，一个比他小些的身子贴上了他的后背。

“你想要什么？”Erik拒绝向后看。

Charles发出一声柔软的含混咕哝——Erik意识到Charles的嘴唇正掠过他的肩胛骨，Charles的另一只手顺着他身侧滑下，滑过蜂腰翘臀，逡巡在大腿附近。

“我——问了你一个问题，”Erik收紧了语气，摆出一副僵硬的姿势，显是不欢迎Charles动作。

“那问题很蠢，”Charles呢喃着，用手圈住Erik的阴茎。

Erik的呼吸骤然变急变薄，嘶嘶的喘息声透过咬紧的牙关都能听见。“你这是做什么？”

Charles的手在Erik疲软的分身上猛地一拉，扭了扭顶头那地方，他一定知道Erik喜欢这样，在他呆在这里的一段时间内，他一定千百次地钻入Erik脑袋里探寻，在Erik的意识领域部下了蜘蛛网一样的纹路，从那张网的最角落开始影响Erik的思维。

“你喜欢这个，”Charles说。

“我不，”

“不，”Charles又撸了一把，Erik的阴茎在他手里微微鼓胀起来，“你喜欢。”

Erik颤抖地感受到Charles贴在他肌肤上的嘴唇绽开了微笑，他的手依然慢慢地撸动着Erik的分身，缓缓地诱哄它达到勃起状态。

“你不是人类，”Erik说，假装自己刚刚没有挺身向前，在Charles手指环成的那个圆圈里抽插。“现在不一样了。你是——我不能。”

 “你不想要我了？”Charles的声音光滑得好像鬼水，他的手滑动得流畅而自信

“不。”

“别撒谎，”Charles的拇指滑过Erik的尿道口。“你知道我能读你的心。而我知道你对这具身体的渴望同以前没有任何不同。你对我的畏惧也掩盖不了你的渴望。”

_“停下！”_

 “再说一遍。这次真心实意一点儿。”

Charles的手指逗弄着Erik包皮正下方的系带——Erik的阴茎在他手里穿插，皮肤在Charles的触摸下越来越热，意识也来到了暧昧不明的边界。

“再说一遍，”Charles低语道。

Erik没有再说一遍。

Charles放开Erik，把他的身子掉转过来，叫他看着自己。Charles的肌肤在暗夜里显得十分苍白，白得近乎透明，而即使是在这样暗无光线的漆黑夜色下，Erik也能看到他双唇的弧度，他难解地想到了一个词： _危险_ 。Charles吻了他，而Erik轻易就屈服在了他嘴唇的压力和湿滑的舌头之下。

“到你的床上去，”Charles说。

Erik顺从了。身下柔顺厚实的毛皮抚慰着他光裸的肌肤，他的手在那些兽毛上攥成了拳头。

Charles站在他面前，慢慢地把衣服脱掉，他解开外衫的扣子，叫Erik的视线顺着他展露的皮肤线条往下移动。当他的上衣落在地上时，Erik条件反射性地轻轻缩了下身子。毛料掉在尘土上的声音比他想象得大了一些。

Charles扯下裤子，从裤腿里跨了出来；Erik怎么会一直没注意到，这么久以来，Charles始终在数九寒天里光着脚呢？

Charles站在那里等了一会儿，浑身赤裸，毫不羞臊，正像他们第一次灵肉相交的那一天，他从澡盆里走出来时的样子。他就让Erik看着他——看着他纤细的腰肢和健美的大腿，看着他双腿之间突出的阴茎，那顶头的颜色红彤彤的。

Erik移开了视线。

Charles爬上了那张毛皮褥子床，他的手滑过Erik大腿外侧时冰冰凉的，但他触在Erik肌肤上的双唇却是温热的。

他跨坐到Erik的髋部，双手撑住Erik的胸膛。“我还是以前那个我，”他说，拇指有一搭没一搭地掠过Erik的乳头。“我从来都没假装过自己是别的什么东西。”

Erik将目光紧锁在帐篷篷壁上，透过帆布质地的篷布他能看见外面营地中的一丛篝火。

Charles用手指挑起他的下巴，逼他向上看，直到他们目光相遇。“我不希望你怕我。”

Charles跨坐在Erik身上这姿势使他的阴茎下方刚好蹭着Erik的囊袋，这实在极其令人分心。

Erik什么也没说，但Charles似乎也没想要他说什么。他只是把屁股往前挪，以一种令Erik十分难耐的节奏慢慢地摩擦着后者的阴茎。Erik闭紧眼睛，两只手落在Charles腰间。他没想起反应——但还是起了反应，他弓起后背迎合Charles的磨蹭，分身都因为Charles压在他身上的重量跳了起来，Charles压在他身上，Charles离他这么近，Charles看着他的方式像是要把他生吞活剥。

Charles的手始终放在Erik胸膛上，他把那里当作一个支点，在Erik的分身上越来越激烈地磨蹭，他们通红的阴茎滑到了一起。Erik的指甲挖进了Charles的肉里，Charles笑出了声。他把自己往前送，亲吻Erik耳朵下薄薄的肌肤。Erik放在Charles腰上的手收紧了，他试图翻个身逆转体位——但Charles狠狠压下了他的肩膀，强迫Erik躺在下面。

“别，”Charles说，他喘得有些急。“让我来。”

他用手环住Erik的阴茎，不轻不重地揉捏起来，力道刚好叫Erik呻吟出声。Charles往前动了动，转换成跪姿，臀部抬离Erik的大腿，找好角度慢慢把穴口对准Erik的阴茎。

Erik的思绪疯狂而混乱，他又一次想叫Charles停下来，但同时难以抑制地想乞求更多——随后他突然意识到Charles根本未经扩张，他会紧得过分，Erik会难以进入——但他马上便感知到触在他龟头上的Charles有多滑腻有多湿润，他已经扩张好了，随时等着他的进入。

Charles垂头看着他笑：“我在你进来之前就把自己准备好了。”

他慢慢地滑到Erik的阴茎上，屁股紧紧地裹住Erik的分身——Charles的双唇分开了，他的脑袋微微后仰，眼睛闭得死死的。此时此刻，除了Charles环绕在他分身上的屁股Erik想不到任何其他事情——他想尽快尽狠地往上插，把自己的阴囊都埋到Charles股缝之间——想一遍一遍地深入Charles，直到他在极致的欢愉和疼痛中哭喊出声。

Charles捕捉到了Erik的思维线条，他啪地睁开眼睛，瞳子在黑夜里显得无比明亮。“我就知道你会改变主意”他低声耳语，终于整个坐到Erik的阴茎上。

Erik想要说点儿什么，但是有什么东西堵住了他的喉咙，叫他只剩喘息。Charles微笑着用手指握住Erik的腕子，把它们从自己身上移开，连着Erik的胳膊一起固定到他脑袋上方。

“放在那里别动，”Charles说。

Erik几乎在Charles松手的那一瞬间就把胳膊放了下来，重新挪到Charles身上，寻求Charles肌肤的温度，但Charles摇了摇头。

“放回去，”他重申了一遍，“不然我就要停下来了。”

这次，Erik遵从了。

Charles开始动了——他缓缓移动臀部，弓起后背上下腾挪，那动作优雅而毫不费力，就好像他的骨头是液态的金属制成的。他的手伸在Erik的胸膛上，探寻着勾勒Erik胸肌的轮廓和他肋骨的线条，还有他身上斑驳的伤痕，那是至今为止的胜仗为他带来的荣耀。

Erik允许自己也看着他……但这次不如以往容易，他根本无法将注意力集中在Charles小巧美丽的形态之上，他不停地想象那个可怕的生物，想象抚摸在自己身上的不是Charles丰满圆润的小短手，而是那个生物纤细瘦长的指头——想象自己眼前的不是Charles玫瑰花瓣般的红唇，而是那个生物露出一百颗锋利牙齿的微笑，那微笑叫人毛骨悚然。

Charles深深吸了一口气——Erik的阴茎肯定顶到他体内神经束密集的敏感点了——他狠狠压下自己的臀部，整个身子都在Erik的分身上缩紧了，这叫Erik感到了瞬间的头晕目眩。

Charles停止了服务Erik的动作，转而开始触碰自己，他把手滑到自己的胸膛上，捻起两边的乳头揉弄了一会儿，然后他紧紧咬住下唇，用一只手握住了自己的柱身。

只这幅景象已经足够叫Erik狠狠插入Charles的屁股了。他不得不握拳攥住毛皮褥子，才勉强把手放在原地，他的意识叫嚣着叫他抓住Charles的臀部，逼他动得再狠点儿，再快点儿，叫他把身子整个抽出去，然后再狠狠压下来。

“起来，”Charles喘息着出声——Erik立刻便遵从了，他坐起身子，叫他俩的胸膛完全贴到一处——然后他犹豫了一秒，但随后便用双手揽住了Charles的后背，Charles又往前推进了些，两人完全靠在了一起，Charles的腕关节磨蹭着Erik的胸腹，龟头泻出的前液在Erik的肌肤上画下了一道长长的湿滑轨迹。

Charles用一只手圈住Erik的脖子把他的脑袋往下压了压，他自己也微微低头，把额头跟Erik靠到一起，Charles的头发被已被汗水浸湿，两人的呼吸在彼此的唇齿间纠缠，难分你我。Charles目不斜视，他的瞳色又圆又暗。此刻Erik能从自己的每一寸肌肤底下感受到强烈的脉搏跳动，他毫不怀疑Charles也能感到——大概还能 _听到_ ，那跳动的节奏就像隆隆鼓声，又像击打在岸边的大洋之浪。

“现在，你是我的了。”Charles低语，说这话时他的双唇滑过Erik的双唇，他的身躯挨着Erik的身躯，就像应时而动的潮汐，他肌体的动作充满渴求，但又若即若离。“你要听我的话。”

Erik没有回答，他只是闭上眼睛感受Charles收紧裹在他阴茎上的后穴，一股无助的颤动顺着他的脊柱攀升而上。

“我会把你变作真正的战士，”Charles说。“我会把你打破，重建成一个更强大的人。把你自己交给我。你是我的了。”

Erik的一只手在Charles的头发里收紧了。

Charles的大腿十分强壮，它包裹着Erik，强迫他跟上Charles的节奏，跟上Charles的臀扭动的韵律。Charles一直动作，直到Erik脑内唯一剩下的就是Charles的躯体和Charles双唇的弧度——直到Erik的阴茎在Charles后穴之内跳动着鼓胀起来——直到Charles用指尖在Erik背上留下长长的刮痕——Erik大叫一声射在了Charles内腔深处时Charles不停地说着 _《你是我的》，_ 他的臀部还在那一片润湿的粘腻里扭动，他自己的精液也覆满了Erik的胸腹，一滴液体迸溅到Erik的下唇上，在那里颤颤巍巍地晃悠，直到Charles最终将之舔了下来。

他们在毛皮毯子上相拥着躺卧，Erik的阴茎在Charles体内慢慢变软，Charles用两根手指轻轻地抚摸着他的下颚线，笑得温柔而餍足，像是知道自己刚刚赢了一场战斗。

 

\--

 

14.

次夜，当他们停驻下来准备安营时，Erik注意到一件事：

他的黄铜短匕不见了。

那柄匕首原本包在马背上的行囊里，现在却怎么也找不到了。过去的大半个小时里他在营地里到处寻觅，就差跳脚了，他把正忙活着搭帐篷的兵士们一一拉来，叫他们把身上和马背上的包裹全都打开检查。但这完全是白费力气，就连Erik自己的金属之力都感知不到它，难以确定它在哪里。

“出什么问题了？”当Erik终于回到他们的帐篷内时，Charles问道，Erik怒目而视，心里的火气足能把整个营地都烧成灰烬——Erik感激那些Charles不得不问出口的瞬间，但他也憎恨自己对Charles的感激；自从几天之前他给予Charles阅读他意识的许可，Charles就再没放过任何能占便宜窥探他心思的机会。

“我的匕首，”Erik说着拆开了自己刚铺好的床铺，他把毛皮褥子掀到一边，查看武器是不是被埋在了下面。“丢了。”

 “哪个匕首？”

“黄铜的那把。”

“Hmm.”Charles蹙着眉把毛皮褥子拉回了它们原在的地方，盘膝坐到褥子上。“你确定你 _有过_ 一把黄铜匕首吗？”

Erik被这话吸引了注意，他思忖半晌，表情暗了下来。“最近我的东西好像一直莫名其妙在消失，”他说。包括他的一件斗篷，一副刀鞘，一双旧靴子。这些全都是二手货，但对他来说已经足够了。“某些……品质差不多的东西”

他没有错过Charles轻轻上扬的嘴角。“品质？“

Erik向前逼进半步，意带威胁，双臂环抱在胸腔之前。“是 _你_ 拿走了它们。”

Charles点头。“是的。”

_“为什么？”_

“你配得上比黄铜匕首和破布鞋子更好的装备，”Charles说着靠在了自己的手掌上。“你是一个军阀，是我的英灵战士。你值得最好的。”

Erik发出了一声刺耳的怪动静，一种介于嗤笑和大笑之间的声音。“装备是自己挣来的，Charles，”他说。“我是一个奴隶。只有最伟大的战士才佩得起钢制的武器。我的短匕是黄铜的，我的剑是铁制的——我的魔力是金属之力。这对我的目标来说已经够好了。”

“但对我的来说还远远不够，”Charles平静地说。“你 _会_ 得到材质更好的武器。”

“怎么？你现在打算对我发号施令了吗？”

Charles的眉毛扬了起来，Erik知道自己该闭嘴了。

“先把你那两把铁剑留着吧，如果你非要的话，”他说。“不过如果我找到了更好的替代品，你就得接受它。”

“为什么？为什么我要接受它？”

Charles微微把脑袋歪向一侧，Erik觉得他好像看见Charles的唇角快活地勾了起来，带着点好奇，这是他之前从未见过的表情，有些奇怪，几乎像是喜爱。“因为你值得，你值得得到比现在更好的对待，我的朋友，”他说。“我的工作就是让你看到这点。”

\--

Charles最终把Erik的所有家什都堆到了帐篷中间，分作两摞。

“这些，”他说着指了指比较矮的那一摞，“勉强能让人接受。你可以留着它们。但这些，”他冲另一摞点了下头——这一摞体积有那么大，几乎要占据整个帐篷，“你得把它们扔掉。这都是奴隶才用的武器。比破铜烂铁强不了多不少。”

Erik没有指出这些兵刃实际上 _确实_ 是由破铜烂铁制成的。

“这几乎就是我的全部家当了！”Erik用靴尖踢了踢比较大的那一摞。Charles甚至扔了几件Erik的衬衫和一个小铜锅进去。“你不能指望我把它们全扔了。我穿什么的衬衫跟你他妈一点儿关系也没有。”

“我不喜欢看你穿那样的衬衫，”Charles以陈述的语气说道。“它们都松了。就是在光线条件最好的情况下都衬不出你的体型。”

“我是在打仗，不是在向什么基督教的公主求婚！我好不好看究竟他妈有什么关系？”

“对我来说有关系，”Charles说。他零活地蹦跶到那两座小山之间，把一只手放到Erik的胃部，慢慢向上滑，直到胸膛附近。“也许你没做什么多余的事，但你确实有好好照顾这具身体。我喜欢看到这副身躯被展示出来。”

Erik拍掉了Charles的手。“你真下流。”

Charles大笑着踮起脚尖，在Erik的耳朵上按下一个吻，用牙齿咬住他的耳垂，喃喃低语：“不，昨天晚上你对我做的事才叫 _下流_ 。”

然后他就消失了，在Erik能把他拉回来之前就迅速飞出了帐篷。

“我是认真的，Erik！”Charles的声音从帐外响起。“把那堆垃圾都扔掉。我会补偿你的，我许诺。”

\--

“我发现你跟咱们那只瓦尔基里处得还行。”一周之后，当他们跨越边界进入匈牙利时金刚狼说道。“他还是叫你晚上睡不着觉吗？”

“而我发现你妈没教过你少管闲事，”Erik说着用脚跟瞪了一下马腹，叫他那匹小牡马走得快些。

“如果你俩整日整夜地腻在一起我就不是在管闲事儿了。眼睛都要被你们闪瞎了。”

Erik费尽全力才没有翻白眼。“那就把你的帐篷支到营地另一边儿去。也没见别人抱怨。”

“别人可没那个胆子。”金刚狼嘴里嚼着一条兔肉干；他往Erik那边倾了倾身子，给他也递去一块，但Erik摆摆手拒绝了。“你别误会；你俩解决了你们之间的差异性问题，我觉得这是件好事儿。特别是在他取代了你首领地位的情况下。”

这话抓住了Erik的注意。“Charles嘴上非常坚持我才是这个远征队的领袖，”他说，“他几乎完全不尝试抢夺我的位置。”

“那不表示他没有已经取代你，没差的，”金刚狼说，“你只是个凡人，Erik。他是神。女神也许？不管怎样，他不死不灭。”

“你也不死不灭。”

金刚狼耸了耸肩，又用牙撕了一条兔肉。“是啊，”他边嚼边说。“但我又不会选择战场上谁生谁死，你那小床伴，却有那种权力。”

“别叫他听见你管它叫那个。”

“什么？管他叫你爱人吗？我那么叫因为他就是啊。而且他看起来对这还挺得意的。”

“你什么意思？”

“Hmm?没什么特别的意思。他就只是，”金刚狼在空中含糊地比划了一下，“你懂的，看你的时候是那种眼神。”

“眼神？”

“就像一条蛇刚偷了一整窝知更鸟蛋那种眼神。特别满足。”

Erik几乎就想回嘴了，但他还是把反驳的话咽了下去，摇了摇头。这并不是他想跟他的掌旗手谈论的话题。话说回来这种事他不想跟任何人讨论。

“咱们的粮食快见底了，”沉默地走出几里格后他重新开口，“而且昨天有两匹马累倒了。”

金刚狼点头。“从这儿再走一天就有一个小镇，”他说，“到明天傍晚的时候我们可以去那儿劫点儿粮食。”

金刚狼没有再提Charles。

\--

“我给你带了点儿东西，”Charles说。

他就站在帐门靠里的地方，从帐外只能看到营火照射出的一个轮廓，他的手背在身后。

Erik向上瞅了一眼，把手里吃着的咸鱼放到了一边。

Erik之前怎么会一直没注意到，Charles在黑暗之中移动得如此流畅，就好像他的皮肤本身就是由暗影织就的呢？

Charles爬到床上，在他身边跪下，膝盖擦过Erik的脚踝。他将手从身后伸出，把一柄细长的银质匕首平放到手掌之上。那匕首的刀柄是精雕细琢的黑曜石制成的。刀锋尽管身经百战（Erik能感受到金属上有关鲜血的记忆），但显然备受呵护；它很锋利，大概每天晚上都会经受磨刀石的磨砺。这是一件单纯的武器，尽管它华丽非凡，好像教会的骑士们那些矫饰极多的渎神器具，但它根本不是。

“这是什么？”Erik的声音很轻，几乎只比喘息声大那么一点。

“这是给你的。”Charles微笑着把手伸向Erik的方向。篝火的光芒照射在银箔上，匕身闪闪发光。“只有真正的猛士值得被赠与银质的刀。而你就是真正的猛士。你配得上它。”

Erik咬住脸颊内侧，强迫自己等待脉搏慢下来，直到重拾平衡。“这不是你的东西，你不能把它给我。”他说。

“这当然是我的东西了。这是我找到的。”

“你是从某个人的帐篷里拿的！放回去，Charles。”

这一次，Charles看起来是真的不高兴了。“这是我找来给你的，”他坚持道。“这是个礼物，是我的，我要把它给你。你该感激我才对。”

“这不是 _你的_ 。”Erik把小刀从Charles手中夺下，掉转刀柄以便仔细观察刀锋——至少仔细看看那些他没能靠魔力熟悉的部分。“这柄刀属于恐怖的Hoggard。他就是死也不会放任别人从他手里撬走这把刀的。”

Charles跪坐回自己的腿上，把手放到膝盖上面，扬起一边眉毛。“如果他想为这柄短匕而死，我会成全他。”

Erik发出一声短促地、不可置信的声音。“所有这些，就为了一柄小刀？Charles，这太好笑了。”

“不，”Charles说，现在他的语气冷了一些。“不——你只是还不明白我们要做的是一件多么重要的事情。如果你想赢过暗影王，你必须得是最强的战士。想要做最强的战士，你需要 _拥有_ 最强的武器。我是瓦尔基里，你是我的。如果这个营地里有什么东西是我想给你的，那我就会拿给你。”

 “瓦尔基里对私人所有权没什么概念，是不是？”Erik说。

Charles轻轻耸起一边肩膀。“如果他们有本事不让我拿，那他们可以保留它呀。”他将银质匕首放到Erik手里，把他的手指按握到刀柄上。“你是瓦尔基里的英灵战士，我承诺过会给你配得上你身份的武器。我信守诺言。”

 

\--

 

13.

_匈牙利帝国，_ _1116_ _年_ _1_ _月_

Erik一阵眩晕地从梦中惊醒，浑身是汗，整个人就好像从内里烧着了一般。

他感到身上有一股重量压着——过了一阵子才反应过来那是Charles的身体。Charles的手在他双腿间迂回游走，有一搭没一搭地抚摸着他半硬的阴茎。

 “嘘，”Charles耳语，他的嘴唇按在Erik的脖颈上，触感湿滑，他的一只手就握在Erik的龟头下方，“你做了个噩梦，没什么大不了的。现在我在这儿呢。”

Erik的胸膛剧烈起伏，挣扎着想要吸入更多的空气来对抗那阵眩晕。他感到喘不过气，就好像刚刚跑过无数里格。Charles的皮肤凉凉的。Erik很想把他推开，想收回对自己身体的掌控权，但他却没法让自己脱离Charles冰凉的肌肤。那温度……抚慰了他。

Charles的手指微微后移，转去抚弄Erik囊袋上的接缝，他把脑袋歪向一边，放到Erik颈子正下方的胸膛上。“你活了下来，”他说着用那只空闲的手在Erik的右乳晕边画起小圈，Erik的乳尖在冬日寒风里硬了起来。“尽管当时希望渺茫，但你活了下来。”

Erik闭上眼睛，用鼻子深深吸气。“是啊，”他说。“可代价是多少条性命呢？”

“死亡并不会做你说的那种买卖，”Charles说道。“没有人用自己的命换你活下来。你活下来是天定神择的，因为你够强，因为你体内有无尽的力量。”

“但你难道不能挽救其他人吗？你就不能饶恕他们？那是满 _城_ 的无辜之人——！”  

Charles微微抬起了头，足以迎上Erik的目光。“那日发生在耶路撒冷的事算不上是一场战争，”他说。“瓦尔基里没有在那一天选择亡灵。那是诺恩斯（Norn，北欧神话中的命运女神，支配所有人和神的命运）的作为——是命运。满城的……是的。全城人都注定要死，而你注定要活下来。这是连我都改变不了的宿命，你更加不能。”

“那这个暗影王呢？”Erik说。“同他战斗也是我的 _宿命_ 吗？”

Charles耸了耸肩。“我不知道。当我问到这事的时候命运女神们都三缄其口。她们说有关这些大事的讯息关系到我自己的命运。我不被允许知道结果。”

Erik哼唧一声，翻了个白眼。他正慢慢学到，诸神，在喜爱故弄玄虚方面都惊人的相似。

Charles放开那只摆弄Erik阴茎的手，连同另一只一起摆到Erik的胸膛上，十指就停在Erik锁骨下方，然后他把下巴抵到了手腕上。“你想不想听我讲个故事？”他问道，“也许这能叫你不去想那些噩梦。”

Erik在Charles身下轻轻动了动，然后用手环住Charles的腰，把他固定在了那里。“好吧，”他说，“听个故事。”

Charles咬住下唇思索片刻，似乎是考虑要选哪个故事，最终他点了点头，讲了起来。 “那开始了，”他说。“很久很久以前，在丹麦的平原上住着一个名叫Ulf的猛士。他有一个妻子和三个吵吵闹闹的小儿子，一家人栖居在一座小茅屋里。在他五十六岁那年，国王下诏征集国内所有壮丁入伍打仗。Ulf尽管年迈，但仍然灵活，于是他吻别了自己的妻子和孩子，加入了出征英格兰的舰队。”

Erik重新闭上眼睛，Charles柔软的声音慢慢将他哄入浅眠，他压在他身上的重量也甘美得如同睡梦。

“但当他们到达英格兰海岸，舰队遇见了岛上凶残的野蛮人。那些人藏在岩石间，背着弓箭，肌肤上都涂着神秘的异国墨水，一派斑驳的蓝色。诺曼人用斧子和护盾勇敢地战斗，但在这种蛮荒之战中，他们全然不能抵抗那些未开化的英格兰土著蛮人。”

Erik从前也听过这种故事——勇敢的猛士费劲辛苦才勉强征服英吉利岛上那些不顺服的生灵。那些生灵如鬼魅般在山间游荡，像是没有名字的影子——

Charles接着讲道。“Ulf是被一支长矛刺死的，锋刃轻易扯开了他的肠子，就好像他这人不过是块儿破布一样。他的内脏都被切开了，脏器内的液体流到皮下，让他的血看起来都成了斑驳的蓝色，胃酸慢慢地蚕食了他——像慢烧的小火一样缓缓地煎熬他浑身的器官。Ulf花了整整二十个小时才终于死掉，血和胆汁流了整整二十个小时，他的血液早被自己的脏器的内液浸染成了毒血，那些毒血把土地也浇灌透了。在他死后的两天里，地里的虫子都——”

“不，”Erik说，他的胃翻腾起来。他用两只手抓住Charles的肩膀，紧紧握住。“换个故事，求你。”

 “你不喜欢我的——”

“我喜欢你的故事。就给我讲个别的。要是你愿意的话。”

“好吧。”Charles又沉默了几分钟，他的手指不再像刚才那样在Erik皮肤上画圈儿了。过了一会儿他讲道：“从前有一个人，一辈子都被亡灵暗影追赶。他生来就充满恐惧，亡灵暗影在夜间品尝到了他的惊怖，疯狂地想要更多。无论他跑到哪里，他总也逃不开它们。由于住在人群里会给他人带来危险，他被迫独自生活在林子中央。每当黄昏降临，他都会在自己的茅屋周围点上一圈火焰，在屋里紧紧抱住自己的妻儿，这时亡灵暗影会来到他的火线之外，尖叫着试图进入。它们每晚都会更用力地突破那片屏障，那人的防护圈离小屋越来越近，越来越近，直到完全挨到茅屋边上。”

或许这就只是Erik自己的意识作怪，但或许Charles为了烘托故事效果巧妙地操纵了他的感官意识，他感到外面的天色好像更暗了，更沉寂也更厚重。

“亡灵暗影们永远不会停止猎杀他。他清楚知道这点，每过一晚就愈加清楚。他的妻子在晚上哭着求他停下。她说那都是他的臆想，暗夜里的影子根本就不存在。他的孩子害怕他，因为他们看不见父亲看到的危险，看不见他怎样勇敢地替他们抵抗暗夜里的危险。但那人清楚知道外面的是什么东西，它已经追了他一辈子，他知道他必须有所决断。他不可能永远躲开亡灵暗影。此时此刻，它们的力量仍在不断加强，它们很快就能穿过火线涌入他的房子，他和他的家人都会成为它们的腹中亡灵。被亡灵暗影吞噬是最痛苦最荒唐的死法。”

Charles的目光与Erik紧紧相接，他的眼睛坚定地一眨不眨，瞳子好像一汪池水，水是最深的墨色。Erik的心在胸腔里飞快地跳了起来。

“当冬至的极夜来临，他在茅屋里召集了全家。这次他没有点燃火线。他的妻子流下了欣喜的泪水。终于，她低声说，亡灵暗影终于停止了对他们的猎杀。那人亲吻了他的妻子，然后拥抱了两个孩子。他告诉他们，亡灵暗影已经走了。它们再也不会来追他们了。”Charles停了下来，连呼吸都停住了，摆在Erik胸膛上的双手冰冰凉凉。“他把油桶和油瓶全都拿了出来，在屋外倒了一圈油，他把油从妻子头上浇下去，从孩子头上浇下去，最后也浇满了自己全身。然后，他敲下了打火石。人们看见烧着他家人的火焰升得那么高，高到直冲云霄，烧得那么亮，亮得好像极光，他们的惊声尖叫至今回荡在群山之中。”

Charles讲完了，Erik盯着他，Charles微笑起来，毫无疑问是在耐心地等待Erik赞赏的评价。

 “后面这个……”Erik开口。他摇起了头。“Charles，比前面的更糟。”

“你这是什么意思？”

“前面的故事是讲你在战场上见过的最恶心的死法？后面的是一个把家人活活烧死的疯子？如果你是想缓解我的噩梦，这完全没什么帮助！”

“真的吗？噢。我以为这会转移你的注意力。”

“并没有。”

Charles松开自己的手转而把脑袋抵上Erik的胸膛，他的脸蛋压在了Erik的皮肤上。“好吧。那我再试试。有一次：我看见了一个人类小孩儿。”

Erik等了至少一分钟都没等到下文，于是他催了一句。“然后呢？”

“然后什么？完了啊。我看见了一个人类小孩儿。它特别小。”

Erik深深喘了口气。“这可真够虎头蛇尾的。”

“我以为你想听这种。又短又简单的故事。”

Erik再次闭上了眼睛，他的手在Charles背后缓缓移动。“你看见了一个人类小孩儿。好吧。”

Charles发出一声模糊而柔和的含混咕哝，搂住Erik的腰部把自己埋得更深。“你想要孩子吗？”他问。

这话从一个瓦尔基里嘴里问出来显得十分怪异。

“我曾经想过，”Erik说。“在我年纪很轻的时候。”那时与那些屠杀他族人的十字军战斗还不是他生命的全部意义。

“但现在不想了？”

Erik耸起一边肩膀，没有答话。

“我不会要的，”Charles果断地说，因为脸埋在Erik的脖子里，他的声音是含混的。“他们要太久才能长大。”

 

\--

12.

他们在黄昏时分突袭了小镇。

Erik从镇外的树林里发起金属之力，卸下了哨兵手里的剑，并在镇民拉响教堂的铜铃前就把那处警报摧毁了。他们轻易收拾了小镇的临时防卫队，队伍成员就只有剑锋早已生锈的商人之子和荣光不在的昔日老兵。

Erik派金刚狼和Arnvid去马厩里收缴马匹，叫剩下的人开出一条通往镇中心的路并找到仓库。有些镇民从高处往下射出铁簇的箭矢，Erik并不需费多少力气就能叫每个箭尖都微微错开自己的脑袋。

他踏上石砌台阶，两阶两阶地拾级而上，用金属之力摸索被毁坏的铜铃方位，找到了教堂里头。教堂已被遗弃，僧侣们都四散离开，或是隐身避难，或是出去参战。Erik的脚步声在教堂里回响。不知怎的，在这座空荡荡的教堂里，他脚步的回声要远远大过外面的战斗声。他想道： _就连上帝都抛弃了这个地方。_

但他此行是有目的的。毕竟他们找到这个镇子，就是因为所有人都想从这儿拿点儿什么。就当是……叫他们行个方便，Erik这样告诉自己。行个方便，除此之外别无其他。他们曾经欠下巨债，而这只是一点偿还。

教堂里有一条小小的走廊，步道两侧点着两排火炬，焰火都燃尽了——只除了一支。Erik能看见，几码之外有一支火炬还亮着明明灭灭的光。他把手抵到墙上，手指扫过墙壁，一边向那处微光走去。他对于教会的知识最多只算二流，但小镇的哨兵说这座教堂附带了一个修道院，如果Erik的直觉没错——他从墙上把那支火炬拿下来举得老高——入口应该就在这附近，紧挨着教堂主建筑。

他推开一扇小小的木门，走入了一间朴实无华的屋子，屋里很冷。僧侣们已经弃舍而逃，懦夫。若是更大些的城市，那些修道士会为了保护藏书殊死战斗，但这些小人一听到诺曼人进攻大门的声音就作鸟兽散了。也许他们将最珍贵的书籍带在了身边。Erik无从得知。之前他没有完全对Charles说实话，他说他不识字。其实他认字的——但只认得阿拉伯文和希伯来文。这里的书使用的是Erik未曾见过的字母。他完全分辨不出手下那些浩繁卷帙是基督教的圣经副本还是镇子里的牲畜清单。

他翻开其中一本书的封皮，盯着修道士在书页边缘画的精美插图看了半天。尽管火炬的灯光昏暗，他的视力也不是太好，但他还是辨识出了那副图画。一个人骑在马上，正向后看。后面跟着一排棕发的僧侣，胸前都捧着许多卷轴。

Erik合上书，把他扣到外衣里面，放在胸口那里。战争已接近尾声了，他能从外面越动越慢的金属上判断出这点，每当他的人突袭击杀，他都能觉察出到斧子砍在脊骨上的感觉。

Erik走出修道院，重回主教堂那个窄小的石头大厅。他在看见剑锋之前先就感受到了——一个孤身的士兵藏身在教堂长椅间，双手紧紧攥着剑柄，蹑手蹑脚地在其间移动。毫无疑问，这人是受命前来找寻圣餐酒杯，并把它们藏到异教侵略者看不见的地方去的。当Erik回到教堂时，那人猛地举起了宝剑，但尚未来得及动作，就被Erik手中飞出的银质匕首割断了脖子。匕首功成身退，重新回到Erik手中。那人踉跄地往前跌了两步，鲜血从被割断的动脉里喷涌而出，他扭曲地向前倒下，整张脸都浸入了自己的血泊之中。

Erik用外衣边缘把小刀擦拭干净。就在他准备走下步道时，前门又一次打开了。Erik起先没有认出那人来——外面的火烧得太旺，强烈的明暗对比下屋里那人就只显出一抹暗色的轮廓来——然后门关上了，Erik这才认清了他的脸。

 “你偷走了我的刀，”恐怖的Hoggard说着举起一根手指指向Erik，指向他手里的银质匕首。“你拿的是 _我的_ 刀。”

Erik什么也没说；他只是往步道下手方慢慢挪了一步。那是Hoggard的方向，他身上没有斧子，手里只有一张木盾和一根棍子。他来这里事出有因。他是跟Erik来的，他深深了解Erik有着怎样的魔法，也做了万全的准备。Erik说给Charles的话是对的；为了这柄刀，Hoggard会想杀了他。

“还给我，”Hoggard咆哮道。“把它还给我，我或许会考虑饶你一命。”

Erik又挪了一步。这次Hoggard也跟上了；他是个结实的汉子，又宽又壮。Erik曾见他徒手扭断一个人的脖子。

“你是个诺曼人，你不否认吧？”Erik说。

Hoggard脸上掠过一层阴影，Erik判断不出他的表情。“你可不是，奴隶。”

“诺曼人讲究挣什么得什么。你的金子是从我们劫掠的城市里抢来的。你吃的东西是我们用血换来的。”Erik举起那柄小刀，将锋刃斜向Hoggard，叫后者看见银面反射出的火炬光芒。“你若不能守护你的兵刃，就没有资格拥有它。”

Hoggard从喉头发出一声危险的低吼。“我会把它夺回来的，奴隶。或许之后我不得不亲手烧掉它，才能洗净从你这中东贱种手上染来的肮脏污垢，但我会把它夺回来的。连你的脑袋一起。”

“乐意奉陪，”Erik说着微笑起来，匕首从他手里飞出，悬浮在空中与耳朵同高的位置上。“放马过来吧。”

他已经知道接下来会发生什么了——他知道Hoggard会怎样进攻——他会料想到Erik的魔力，会倾身向右躲避Erik的刀子，瞄准Erik胸腔处神经束密集的那个接点，用护盾向下击打。但是他不够快；刀子会在他开始动作时就跟上他，从他胸骨下方插入，将他的心脏劈作两半。

Hoggard开始动了，然而忽然突兀地停了下来，他窒息了——与此同时，Erik看见了那根从他嘴里伸出来的黑色钎状物。一时之间，Hoggard的四肢全都软了下来，就像被斩断了牵引绳的扯线木偶。在Erik看到他眼中光芒消失之前，他已经死掉了。

钎子从他头骨上抽了出来，Hoggard的尸体跌在地上。在他身后，瓦尔基里正慢慢地抬起手来，瞪着十二颗闪闪发亮的眼珠子，检视起顺着那根长长的、锋锐的手指往下滴落的血液

Erik蹒跚后退。这是身体本能的反射行为，过了一秒他这样告诉自己。因为无论现在他有多了解Charles，当看到那个骷髅般的骨骼生物时，他唯一能想到的就是死亡。

它的肩上停着一只神鸦，半身都是烂肉，羽毛看起来粘腻腻的，不知上面沾染的是血液还是焦油，或者二者都有。那鸟儿用光秃秃的鸟喙啃咬起瓦尔基里的斗篷，瓦尔基里微笑着转过脸去，叫神鸦转而用鸟喙刮擦它那一排长长的白牙。

“我并不需要你的帮助，”Erik刚一找回说话的力气就恶声恶气地开口。“我自己也能轻易杀死他。”

“是的，”瓦尔基里说。“但我才是拿了他匕首的人，你说过他会拼死守护这东西。这代价该由我付出。不论你想不想要我的帮助，我都想帮你。那匕首是你的了。”

瓦尔基里用枝条般的手指抚摸着那只浑身烂肉的乌鸦，它转过身子，仿佛要走出教堂，步入战场之中。然后，只一眨眼，它就消失了。

\--

当战争结束，曙光再次爬上地平线，Erik返回了自己的帐篷。接到Erik带给他的书时，Charles大笑着搂住Erik的脖子，在他脸颊上按下了一个吻。有那么一瞬间，Erik的脊背僵住了——下一刻他就在Charles的拥抱里放松下来，把双手放到了Charles窄窄的髋部上。

“终于，”Charles说，过了一会儿他退了一步。“虽然那个采邑主教的日记挺有趣的，但我一直渴望拿到点儿新鲜玩意儿。”

“我以为你说过，那本日记讲的事全是关于那个采邑主教的清洁仪式的。”

“噢是的。一开始确实是。到后来就有意思了，从某一个时点起，他就开始记录自己那些越来越变态的性幻想，这些幻想基本关涉到了奥格斯堡所有的俊俏童女。”

 “那可真是骇人听闻。”

“是的,” Charles说。他把那本新书夹在手臂上，用手指把玩着书脊。“他是个一钱不值的人。我很高兴你杀了他。”

 

\--

 

11.

使他从梦中惊醒的是一阵突如其来的填充感，有什么东西正慢慢地从内里扩张着他。他的阴茎又硬又沉地躺在腹部，像是梦的遗迹，残像中他的双腿之间还停着一张柔软的唇，一双熟悉的手滑过他的胸膛……

 

不，这不是梦——Erik惊醒过来，而Charles在他尖叫出声以前就用那只空闲的手捂住了他的嘴巴，Charles在Erik脑内低语 _《嘘，你会吵醒别人的》，_ 一边用另一只手往他屁股里动作。

Erik挣扎着试图推开Charles，但Charles远不像柔弱的外表那样好对付；他把Erik钉在身下，用手指扩张着Erik的后穴，努力叫那处褶皱放松紧张。

 _< <_ _你在做 **什么**_ _? >>_ Erik用尽全力将这句问话丢进Charles意识之中。总比大声说出来要来得好；Charles现在已经伸了三根湿润的手指进去，这很 _痛_ ，这种痛感和压力是Erik从前未曾经历过的。

Charles用往里插了一下，两下，然后朝Erik腹腔内部曲了曲手指，按上了深处那块敏感的肉腺。Erik尖叫出声，臀部不受控制地迎向Charles，脚趾为这突如其来的剧烈欢愉蜷了起来。

“冷静下来，”Charles低语着舔舐起Erik耳廓内侧的曲线。

他把手指从Erik体内抽出来，带出一阵湿漉漉的奇怪声响，然后猛地将Erik的一条腿拉过头顶。一阵难耐的压力推进Erik的后穴，带来了滚热而火辣辣的痛感，Charles挺立的厚实阴茎进入那处为自我保护而紧紧收缩的褶皱时，Erik感到屁股似乎要被慢慢撕作两半了。

他咬住嘴唇，咽下了叫Charles停下的欲望。他不觉得说出口能带来什么不同。Charles已经进入一半了，他的阴茎没有Erik那么长，但一样粗大，当它突入Erik一向未经开拓的后穴时，感觉又比实际上大了十倍，像是将他撕作两半——当Charles把手从Erik嘴上挪开，转而去抓他的另一条大腿时，Erik不得不抬起手臂挡住自己的脸，狠狠咬住手肘附近的嫩肉，他闭紧眼睛默默流着泪，而这时Charles终于推进了最后一点，把阴囊都埋进了Erik臀瓣之间。

Charles喘得很厉害——轻浅的急喘，他吐出的温暖气息一次次掠过Erik的颈项，把Erik钉在那里，身体大张，像一只被箭矢穿心而过的鸟儿。他早就软了；之前的勃起原本也是因为梦境，尽管他对尽兴的肛交常常乐在其中，但他从来都没做过被操屁股的那个。

当Charles开始抽插的时候痛感来得更厉害了：一开始Charles只是慢慢地前后移动下身，压迫Erik的臀部。然后他开始进得更 _激烈_ ，更久，更深，Erik的屁股紧紧裹住Charles分身的柱体，似乎是想把它定在原地，Charles抓在他腿上的手更用力了，肯定会留下指甲型的瘀痕，这是Charles宣示主权的隐秘方式，尽管那地方除了Erik谁都看不到。

激烈的痛感随着时间的流逝渐渐转钝，虽然并未完全消失，但总算消退不少，叫Erik有暇把注意力转移到其他事情上——比如肛交实际上是怎样的 _感觉，_ Charles的阴茎在他屁股里进进出出——Charles动得仿佛流体，像水一样，脊背时弯时拱。他操得很慢，但他亲吻Erik的方式就像要弄破Erik的嘴唇，叫它流血似的，他又啃又舔又吮吸，吻得那么用力，有时甚至叫Erik呼吸不得，动弹不得。

他想叫Charles感到快活，但他唯一能意识到的就是这种姿态下的自己有多脆弱，他的阴茎疲软地悬吊在双腿之间，Charles正操进他的屁股，他触摸Erik身体的样子就好像这是一幅他所熟悉的艺术品。Erik想到要跟着Charles的节奏一起动作，但这想法轻易就被击退了——像这样完全静止地躺着，任由Charles插入他，把他控制在这里时，他是安全的。如果他动了，可能会痛，可能会把事情弄得更糟。他都已经快要——就快要——适应了，他马上就能完全放弃自己，把自己让渡出去了，他可以屈服于屁股里那阵钝痛，也许，只是也许，当他真的这样做了之后，这会变成一种能让他享受其中的感觉。

于是他就静静地躺在那里，半屏着息，紧紧盯住Charles的脸，如果他一定要给视线找个落点，那他宁可看着Charles，正操弄着他的Charles，将 _他_ 选做自己英灵战士的Charles。Charles，Erik发现如今自己再也不能像从前那样将他想作一个“男孩儿”了。他的红唇和他的微笑如此令人神往，能轻易杀死成千上万的勇士。

他能感到Charles快到高潮边缘了；他的阴茎在Erik体内鼓胀起来，伴随着每次抽插抽动着，Charles的指甲在Erik的肌肤上留下新月形的印记，Erik挺起身子，蜷起了抓住Charles头发的手指。

“来吧（Do it），”他说。

无论Charles有没有潜入Erik的意识，他都准确辨识出了这句话的意义。下一秒内，Charles喘息着叫出Erik的名字，一边在他胸前落下一排吻痕，他的阴茎在Erik臀内剧烈地跳动，喷射出的滚热精液填满了Erik的身体。

Charles保持这个姿势待了一会儿，整个人都绕在Erik身上，温暖湿滑的阴茎还停在Erik体内，直到Erik的腿部开始抽搐，他才放下他的大腿。Charles滑出Erik的身子，用前臂支起自己，吻上了Erik的唇。

Erik躺在那里，后穴依然一跳一跳地发疼，他的胳膊松松垮垮地绕在Charles腰上，感受着后者呼气的节奏，毫无疑问，半小时之前的酣眠已经彻底消隐无踪。Charles把手指伸进Erik发间，将他的脸拉离自己，那动作极尽温柔，温柔得与他这种生物很不相称。

“现在是什么时候了？”Erik最终问道。

Charles的虹膜十分苍白，在月色之下近乎透明。“再有四个小时就天亮了。”他沉默了一会儿，目光在Erik的脸上徘徊，手指也很快跟着摸了上来。他用拇指掠过Erik的下唇，最终低语道——“你睡得那么平静。”

 

\--

 

当Erik再次醒来时Charles仍在他怀中。他愣怔片刻，才意识到自己今天竟睡过了日出——长久以来，在他记忆可及的范围之内，这是第一次，他一夜酣眠，醒来时没有满嘴土腥。

Charles看着他的眼睛，脸颊仍然贴着Erik的胸膛，双腿与Erik的交缠在一起，微微笑着。“你做的很好，”他说，“我就知道你能的。”

“怎么？”

Charles将脑袋向内歪了歪，吻上Erik的胸骨。“你把你自己交给了我。你甘愿暴露弱点，把主控权让给了别人。”他耸了耸肩。“……或者也许这只是个巧合，也许你不这样做也会睡个好觉。”

Charles撑起身子，跨坐到Erik髋部两侧，Erik这才看见——Charles的皮肤表面有一些看来仿佛纹身的黑色细线，形似怪异尖锐的如尼字母（runes），在他臂上、胸上、腿上蔓延开来。就连他的指尖都被染了墨色。他的肌肤不知怎的似乎比之前更为苍白，那些纹身显得无比扎眼。

“Charles，”Erik说着缓缓抬起一只胳膊，触碰起一处嶙峋的线条边缘。那纹路在他的触碰之下变换起来，线条从指间蠕动开来，好似活物。“这些……是什么东西？”

“别担心，”Charles说着搭上Erik的手，牵引着慢慢把它挪开，放下，放到自己的大腿上，指尖相对。

“但它们 _是_ 什么？”

“魔法，”Charles说。“比你所了解的更古老的一种。它们是用我的血写下的如尼魔咒。

“你的——”

“它们能帮你防止亡灵暗影近身，”Charles说。“至少暂时能起作用。一旦我们进入影王的势力范围，我就不敢保证还能有用了。”

“但是，”Erik说，他感觉口腔里的舌头混沌干涩，十分古怪，好像不是自己的。“它们是黑色的。”

Charles扬起一边眉毛弯下身子，抬起手臂咬破了手腕内侧的嫩肉。当他直起身子，Erik看见牙齿咬破的创口处流出血来——漆黑得仿佛深夜的海洋。

“一种鲜有人知的术法，”Charles说。“其实只要知道方法，你总能看见瓦尔基里。真正困难的是叫瓦尔基里甘愿为你流血。”

“但你曾经让我弄出过血。我第一次干你的那次。”

Charles舔掉了腕子上的血，微笑起来。“好吧，我们当然会弥合的。如果我顶着那副灰皮四处走动，你就会注意到我身上少了点儿什么了。”

“怎么弥合？用你的……其他魔法？”Erik敲了敲自己的太阳穴，以做示意。

“不。我说过，不会在未经你允许的情况下擅自篡改你的意识，不是吗？我觉得这也要算在那个范畴内。这只是一种幻象。就跟仙女们（faeries）曾经用以显身的术法一样，我之所以能以 _这种形态_ 出现，”他指了指自己的人类躯体，“也是同一个道理。”

“这幻想，我很感激，”Erik说着把手按到了Charles小腹之上。

过了一会儿他才意识到Charles僵住了，他的目光定格在Erik手上——就连他的表情都僵在了一个看起来不再真诚的微笑上。这一瞬间，Erik头一遭意识到，在Charles眼中自己的本体大概不像世上其他人以为的那样。这感觉不太协调，当有需要时，Charles会充分利用瓦尔基里真身那副可怕的外表，但当Erik对那副体貌感到不舒服时，Charles也会感到被冒犯。

或者这种感受就只是针对Erik的。也许他只是希望Erik能接受自己真正的样子，能从中体味到美感。

嘛，Erik想到，那就算他不走运。也许Charles没法选择幻象之下自己的真实外表，但Erik也同样无法选择自己看到那副模样时的反应。光是想到那些光裸的尖牙都会叫他觉得有些恶心。

Charles很快掩住了这片刻失态，当他亲吻Erik面颊时他又是笑着的了。“我尽己所能，”他快活地说道。然后他站起身来，走去一边的包裹旁，那里都是些Erik给他抢来的衣服，正合他身。他开始给自己穿戴。

\--

10.

_塞尔维亚帝国，_ _1116_ _年_ _1_ _月_

他们花了五天的时间才穿越匈牙利国土西境。金刚狼一直谨慎地查阅着地图。若是向西偏离，他们就会进入神圣罗马帝国疆域；若是向东南偏离，他们则会过早进入拜占庭境内。至少当他们往南前行时，天气逐渐转好了。慢慢地，他们看见了解冻的冰雪——接下来是完全消融的雪水浸湿他们脚下的绿草，河流变得越来越宽，但冷风依然强劲，不时凉透骨髓。

如今Erik再也不独坐营地边缘的篝火之畔了。Charles不许。不过他费了不少唇舌连求带劝，才终于说服Erik跟金刚狼和其他一些兵士坐到一处。Charles偎依在Erik腿上，不到五分钟就厌倦了他们之间的谈话，开始向Erik意识之中投射那些堕落的想法，那些等到只剩他俩时他要对Erik做的事情。

Erik渐渐发现，在这样的夜晚中，Charles的影子从来不会停留在某一个地方。它始终不停移动，有时忽然消失，有时向外延伸，像一个巨大的胃口，吞噬周边的一切影子。在床上，Charles时而基情四射，时而柔情脉脉。Erik永远不知道自己该期待什么；有时Charles很温柔，他待他的方式就像对待自己深爱的丈夫，而非战士或奴隶，有时Erik又确信无疑地觉得Charles是在狠狠逼迫他，在探寻他的极限。

无论是哪个都没什么要紧。Erik就是为此而活。

他们越往前走，遇见的城镇就愈是荒凉，Charles限制他们的劫掠活动，最多只许两周抢劫一次。在不打仗的时候，Erik唯一想做的就是跟Charles一起躺在床上，跪在Charles身前含住他的阴茎，或是叫Charles把手指插入自己的后庭。这样做的第二天他会体味到Charles的精液不停渗出后穴的感觉，像是一种不间断的提醒。没人看的时候他会饥渴地寻求Charles脸上的笑容，晚间他给他递去饭碗时Charles充满占有欲地环住他腰部的胳膊叫他无比餍足。

这一队诺曼武士时不时便会陷入焦躁情绪，他们时而担心亡灵暗影会去而复返，时而过分渴望劫掠，叫不耐情绪透过肌肤渗透出来。Erik没有要求Charles做什么，但他知道Charles还是不动声色地替他处理了这些。基于某些奇妙的因由，他能够感受到Charles施用浅显术法扭转兵士们意识的瞬间——那力量刚刚足以抹平他们紧张的神经，叫他们不致兴兵反叛。这是一种镜像，折射出Charles对待他的方式，如今他总是能感觉到Charles了，他像是个停留在他意识边缘的幽灵，仿佛Charles用一条柔软的丝带将两人的意识绑到了一起。他信守诺言；除了偶尔的温柔触摸，Erik从未在自己的思维里感到过Charles的入侵，而那触摸总是带着一种关怀和安慰。

 “罗斯战士们已经启程了，”一天晚上Charles告诉他，其时他正用一根黑色的指尖抚摸Erik的锁骨，他的另一只手歇在Erik的大腿上，懒懒地隔着裤子摆弄Erik的阴茎，就好像它始终在那里。“当我们到达拜占庭边境，他们会在那里等候我们。”

Erik抓住Charles的手，亲吻着他拇指的指腹说：“好。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 原注：文中提到的杜伊嘉尔（draugr）是维京传奇中的一种复仇生灵。它们跟故事本身没什么关系，但这个传说太酷了，还是推荐大家读一读！维基百科戳这里→http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Draugr


	4. Chapter 4

第四部分

让我们拉起战争的罗网

战士的旗帜一往无前

让他的生命不致丧之敌手

唯有瓦尔基里能够选择亡灵

-尼雅尔萨迦（译注：Njála，13世纪的冰岛萨迦，这个选段出自其中的《枪之歌》，长诗描述了12名瓦尔基里在1014年的克朗塔夫战役中挑选英灵战士，并用刀剑和死人为奥丁制作织物的场景）

\--

9.

_塞尔维亚帝国，_ _1116_ _年_ _1_ _月_

距拜占庭边境还有十日。

“我给你拿了点东西，”Charles说。

Erik皱起眉毛，从剑鞘上抬眼望向Charles，他正把那些掉落的小勋章缝回皮鞘。上次Charles给他带回来的礼物是一颗白色牡鹿的心脏，Charles声称吃掉它能叫Erik变得强壮。

Charles正站在他们帐篷的入口处，双手背在身后，踮脚站着，满面笑容。那笑容，Erik想到，带着一种危险的自我满足。

“那是什么？”他问。

“你会喜欢的，”Charles向他保证。

“好。那究竟 _是_ 什么？”

“稍待片刻，”Charles蹿出了帐篷。Erik能听到他的脚步渐行渐远，彻底消失在听力范围之外。过了几秒钟，脚步声又回来了。这次，Erik从大老远就觉察到了Charles拿的是什么，他是用双手捧着的。

“这是一柄[Ulfberht](http://baike.baidu.com/link?url=Nivbe6NLc_sRLHMZwinXlff_6ZiCdJt1puQu2n4f1QNI91Ar_by-8tk54JV3mj9odTRupy_6Zor-sC7q2L7EjlrPcEbh8PU1fPlaSXadgja)宝剑！”Erik能觉察到剑柄上刻着的匠人记号。他能感觉到种类繁多的金属被编织成著名的纹样，然后被凿扁，磨利。Erik曾经见过Ulfberht宝剑——一柄真正的Ulfberht，不是仿品——只见过一次，那是在一位国王手中。

Charles 微笑。“这是你的了。”

“你从哪儿弄来的？”这绝不是从Erik的兵士手上拿的，起码这点清晰可见。这种宝剑只存在于英雄传奇或是最威猛的将领之坟里。Charles居然要给他一柄这样的宝剑——Charles居然认为他 _配得上_ 这种宝剑——

“你别管这个，”Charles说着把剑柄递到Erik手里。“现在它属于你了。”

Erik已经懂得不要跟瓦尔基里争论的道理了。

\--

距拜占庭边境还有七日行程。

Charles躺在Erik双腿之间，嘴里含着Erik的分身，他的舌头在Erik的阴茎下方卷曲，Erik的手指在他发间纠缠。Erik浑身的血液都随着Charles上下动作的脑袋跳动，他呻吟，Charles回应着他，侵入他的意识，叫他通感着他的感受——Erik的阴茎在他唇间沉甸甸地跳动，阴茎头舔起来又粗又咸，包皮环切后的褶皱纹理搭在Charles舌尖。Erik让自己沉入Charles的魔力深处，叫Charles把他的意识蔓延到自己大脑的每个角落，填满他，他的分身在他的胸骨下方鼓胀起来，Erik永远不想解开这种联结。永远不。

天色已经大白，太阳当空已有两个小时。帐外，兵士们正收拾帐篷打点马匹，朝南眺望。Charles和Erik很快就将加入他们。但现在——现在这一刻，全世界就只有他俩，其余一切都不复存在，他们的手紧紧交握，意识汇在一处，当Erik终于射在Charles口腔内部时，Charles的手指扣紧了。

\--

距拜占庭边境还有四日行程。

金刚狼将目光投向地平线。

“我能闻到它。”他说。

“什么？”

金刚狼用鼻子深吸一口气，摇了摇头，没有回答。

\--

距拜占庭边境还有三日行程。

前方的山间升起阵阵烟雾。

Erik带了一小队哨兵随行。此间山地没有树木拦路，于是都骑了马，以备遇敌之时能迅速撤离。

他们没有这个必要。

村庄——如果这地还能叫做村庄，这里似乎原本也只有些泥土和浮木堆砌起的简陋棚屋——已被焚毁。他们也想对村民的尸身展现敬意，但步履所及之地似乎处处都是烧焦的漆黑骨头，砾石间不时便有骷髅头用光秃秃的眼眶对住他们。

Erik起先并未留意，直到他从尘土间感受到那块金属。他跪下身子捡起那黄铜烛台，用外衫袖子反复擦拭，擦拭，直到手腕都被磨得生疼。

这些犹太人曾试图逃跑，但没能跑得足够快。

\--

距拜占庭边境还有三日行程。

Erik亲自挖土建出坟冢，并用手把他能找到的骨头一一洗净。

这些人的衣物都被已被烧尽，但Erik扯下自己的外衫包裹了他们的尸骨。

他在坟前祈祷。

 _原谅我。_ 他低语着：一次，两次，四十次。 _我不能将你们光荣地埋葬。我没有白色寿衣_ _（_ _tachrichim_ _），没有棺椁。我甚至不知道你们的名字。_

\--

距拜占庭边境还有三日行程。

他们在村庄废墟上驻扎了七天七夜。Erik撕开自己的衬衫，脱下自己的靴子，安静地坐在自己帐内的土地上。Charles给他递来食物他便进食。他一直睡在泥土上，并不洗澡，他族人的骨灰深深地揉进他的毛孔和掌纹之中，他们坟冢中的泥土染黑了他的指甲。

Erik悼念了七天七夜。

\--

距拜占庭边境还有两日行程。

“等到我们打败暗影王，”Erik说，此时他们正顺海岸接着行军，海风打湿了他们的旌旗，“杀戮会终止吗？”

“不，”Charles说。“人类永远不会停止彼此杀戮，从现在直到时间的尽头。影王不曾创造宗教，也没有发明憎恨和罪恶。”Charles从自己的马上抓住了Erik的手。“但会有数以万计的性命因你得救，请不要觉得你的斗争没有意义。”

\--

距拜占庭边境还有一日行程。

他们向四面八方放出哨兵。这种前瞻性举措毫无必要，Charles只一动念便能探知到几里格之外的敌人。但此举能叫兵士们放心，他们知道自己人遍布身周，所有人都耳视目听，高度警惕。

东方的基督教人不像罗马教廷那样残暴，但他们是神圣罗马帝国的同盟，在Erik看来，他们血脉相连。在他们的族人里也有数不胜数的十字军，这跟西方无甚差别。Erik希望能把这些十字军的人头踩在脚底。

他不得不时常提醒自己眼下还有更重要的事要做。

黑夜静静降临。而Erik辗转难眠。

\--

8.

_拜占庭，_ _1116_ _年_ _2_ _月_

罗斯的战士在黎明之际到来。身后冉冉升起的朝阳将他们的头发照成了亮金色，他们的斧子也闪耀着月色般的银光。Erik知道自己的兵士相形见绌，他们已经在死寂的严冬雪寒中走了几个月，但他们与瓦尔基里站在一处，而这才真正要紧。那些战士匍匐在Charles的本体之前，甚至在Charles变为人形之后也不曾抬头。

一整个下午Erik都在铸剑，用那些他们从沿途村镇里劫掠来的金属——他没有使用铁砧，而是用了自己的魔力，金属之力所铸的剑更锋利、更致命，超过人力之所能及。Charles静静地坐在他身边，目不转睛地看着Erik做工，他皮肤下的墨色纹路随着时间流逝不停变化。Erik知道Charles不需要武器，但还是给他也铸了一把。一把铁剑，剑柄是骨制的。Erik的标识不甚起眼，他只在剑柄上方刻下了一个普普通通的 _M_ ，那是他对自己乳名的隐秘悼念——这是母亲给他取的名字，是他在故乡沙漠中的名字，如今那故地已触手可及。

Charles小心翼翼地抚摸着那处刻痕，态度近乎神圣，好像Erik赠给他的不是一柄兵刃，而是自己的一部分。他站在那堆闪耀在Erik意识里的金属正中亲吻Erik，他的双唇温热而柔软，双手环在Erik的脖子上，好像怎么也不愿放他走。

但当晚他却自己消失了，直到黎明才回到营地。Erik发现他已经无法在没有Charles的床上入眠了。毛皮毯子冰冷而空洞。他想念Charles包裹着他的温暖意识，想念Charles压在他身上的躯体。但清晨归来的Charles脸上绽放着大大的微笑，肩上还栖着一只神鸦。

Charles说：“我给大家找了一艘船。”

Erik召集了一个小队，半是罗斯人半是诺曼人。他们穿上南人的衣裳跟着Charles来到都拉基乌姆（译注：Dyrrachium，阿尔巴尼亚最大海港杜拉斯旧称）海港，在那里，Charles向他们展示了一艘巨大的战舰，它起码有普通诺曼船只的两倍大，船上人流攒动、熙熙攘攘，全是为它备战的船工。

“Charles，”Erik慢慢开口。“我们不能要这艘船。”

“为什么？这比你能在北境找到的任何船只都要更快，而且更大。”

“你是认真的吗？看看它。这——就，首先，我们根本就不可能在没人注意的情况下把它偷走。当我说人的时候我指上面那两百个船工和船员。”

“那又怎样？你是已经忘了我是什么了吗？”Charles的一边嘴角扬了起来。“我向你保证，直到我们扬帆远航接近圣城，都不会有人注意到这船没了。”

\--

Charles信守诺言。

次夜，Erik提心吊胆地带领他全部的北方战士——一共四百七十二个人——穿行过拜占庭城漆黑的街道，他们都穿着厚厚的羽衣，蓄着编成小辫儿的黄色胡子，背上还背着斧头。每个影子都是一份威胁，每间亮着烛火的窗子里都似有一双监视的眼睛从上俯视他们。他信任Charles，但当他能通感到兵士们的恐惧时，他也很难维持自己的勇气——兵士的内心充满恐惧，那恐惧透过他们的手渗透到武器上，Erik能从金属制成的刀剑和斧子上真切地感受到。

 

但正如Charles所承诺的，大船上空无一人。港口上的船工水手似乎全都就地睡熟了——有些人蜷在缰绳上，有些人四肢大张地睡在防波堤上。有个人就挡在上船的梯板上，跨过他身子的时候Erik屏住了呼吸，士兵们也同样带着试探之心尾随而过，所有人都充满警惕，他们眼观六路耳听八方，不放过陆地和海洋的每一个角落。

大船有五十只桨，比Erik见过的任何船只都更多。他把士兵分作若干班次，每一班都安排了均等的划桨时间、甲板时间、休息时间，他自己也含在其中。只有Charles被免除了义务；就算他不是瓦尔基里，他的精神能力和不需睡眠的优势也让他拥有成为船长的资质。他能将意识顺海水延伸，指挥他们避开敌人的舰队，保证他们航行在正确的航道上。

Erik把自己排在了第一班划桨的小队里。诺曼人天生便是出色的水手，他们大半辈子都在与船打交道，但这些人都有好几个月不曾上船了。不到半小时后，Erik的臂膀和后背就开始发酸发痛，成流的汗水滑下脊背。他一把脱下套头衫，丢到过路船员提着的水桶里，捞出来顺头往下一拧，以求片刻清爽，每当筋疲力尽的时候他都喜欢这么干。驶离港口好几小时后，Charles走过他身边，笑着用意识向Erik展示他自己的样子：浑身汗津津地闪着光，成缕的头发湿漉漉地垂在眉毛上，结束的手臂和腹肌随着他摆动船桨的每一次动作曲曲伸伸。

第一次换班是在黎明之后的几个小时后，Erik满心感激地把船桨交给公平者Hrodny，他把衬衫重新放到水里浸了一下才穿上。Charles正站在大船的瞭望台上，他已经在那儿站了四十分钟了。Erik划桨的时候一直往那边瞄，时不时就能望见Charles——大船最高处的一个小小身影，他洁白的手臂上那些黑色的纹路即使在这样明亮的日光下也毫不可见。

Erik坚定地忽略了身上抽痛的肌肉，摇摇晃晃地爬上桅杆。Charles的胳膊抵在圆轴上，视线望向遥远的地平线。Erik愣怔片刻才意识到远处的那一抹黑影是一只神鸦。Erik好奇神鸦是否也像诺曼人养在笼子里的乌鸦一样，总是飞向最近的陆地。但神鸦更精明，他们拥有人的智慧。也许Charles是想叫那神鸟一路将他们领向耶路撒冷。

Erik 没有说话。他只是抵着圆轴靠在Charles身边，他们的手臂贴在一起，静静看着船下翻腾的波浪。过了一会儿，船身的剧烈摇晃——在这个高度更明显了——开始令Erik感到恶心想吐，但就在他准备回到甲板上时Charles轻轻碰了碰他的意识，那轻微的力度就像是在请求许可。Erik咬住牙齿，点了点头，眩晕消失了。

他们在那儿待了好几个小时，直到Erik的休息时间结束。在最初的二十分钟之后Erik抬起了手，Charles用两根手指轻轻碰了碰他的手腕，就跟意识里那下触碰一样轻。 他们的身周是碧波荡漾的地中海，蔚蓝的海水正是Charles眼睛的颜色。所有语言都黯然失色。

\--

7.

_地中海，_ _1116_ _年_ _2_ _月_

士兵们很快就习惯了船上的日子。他们告诉Erik，这是他们先人的传统。如今的诺曼人或许已经入侵到南方大陆深处，但北境的荣光原本建立在大海之上，诺曼人在海上航行，渴望找到广阔的未知大地，他们在所到之处自取所需，用刀剑和斧子征伐劫掠。

然而，尽管已经在这些天生的水手之中生活了这么久，Erik的血液里却没有海水在流淌。他发现自己越来越频繁地需要Charles帮他克服晕船的恶心感，而身为北方神灵的Charles，却从来没有像Erik首次出海时带领的船员们那样嘲笑他。他记得那时那些人是怎么热火朝天地笑他在自己船头呕吐不止的。

金刚狼是所有人中最讨厌出海的那个；无论他来自何方，那地界肯定都远离大海。大多数时间他都待在甲板下面，甚至连划桨的义务都能逃就逃。他躲在自己的吊床上，只有缺少红酒的时候才会在甲板上偶尔露个面。

Erik自己占据了船长的舱位。那舱位又小又窄，甚至比他的帐篷还小，摆下一张小床和一个行李箱后就满满当当了。他把他和Charles的包裹都放到了行李箱里，之后就再也没挪动行李。床铺的窄小并没有令Erik过分困扰。Charles似乎乐于睡在Erik身上，他的脸颊总是抵着Erik的心房，Erik已经习惯这份温暖的重量了。

尽管他们已经到了海上，离最暗的亡灵暗影也已足够遥远，Charles皮下的纹路却从未消失。当Erik问及此事，Charles只是说，“它们是我的一部分。也是保护你免受伤害的一部分。”

Erik试图争辩说他能保护自己，争辩说Charles之所以选择他就是看中他的的力量，但Charles只是微笑地看着膝盖上摊开的书，假装自己什么都没听见。

\--

时间的流逝慢到令人痛苦。最后，Erik终于成为了一个合格的海员，如今他对甲板的熟稔已经跟真正的诺曼人别无二致。划桨的时候他的肌肉再也不会痛了。他还练出了几块新的肌肉，是那些在打仗时不会用到的，他以前都不知道那些部位还有肌肉存在。就连金刚狼都愿意不时从吊床上下来了，即使只是为了灌酒和抽烟。

冬日的海面从无风平浪静，即使在最最风和日丽的天气里，海面也依然波涛汹涌。而最坏的时候暴风会将大船吹得摇摇晃晃，海水会卷到甲板上来——有时淹上来的水多得要将船压沉，Erik不得不派人轮班往船外倒水。在第一场风暴之中他们失去了两个士兵，一个被强浪卷下了甲板，另一个在暴风中摔下了船沿。第二场风暴又带走了三个士兵。

然而糟糕的天气还不是唯一的威胁。诺曼人素喜嚼食岩荠以保持牙龈健康，但如今船上却没有香草或植物帮他们抵御坏血病。有两周时间，半数以上的船员病倒在甲板之下，因高烧而神志昏迷。收拾马桶的当值人员在把排泄物倒入海里的过程中又被传染，病人层出不穷。Erik所能做的就只是保证他们的饮食——主要是碾碎的水果和谷类——并给它们喝许多苹果酒，以补充那些在腹泻之中流失掉的营养。

在Erik年幼的时候，圣城的穆斯林医生们会用大麻叶子给那些害病的人施治。但他们离陆地还很远，离那些受过教育的中东人更远。他们能做的就只有等待。

传染病停止泛滥时船上已经死了将近五十个人。死尸被裹在帆布里丢下甲板。按照北方人的信条，这些人本该受到火葬，升腾的烟雾会将他们的灵魂带往瓦尔哈拉英灵殿。但他们行驶的是一艘木船，Erik也不想将尸体留在船上；他曾见过病死的人体继续传染疾疫。Charles以自己的名义向所有人保证，他会让他们的同袍得到死后的安宁，务使他们的灵魂不会回来船上寻仇——Erik跟Charles同样明白，这事并不在Charles的能力范围之内。这样的空口白话之所以能产生意义，仅仅因为它们出自一个瓦尔基里之口。

日复一日，周复一周，就连病得最厉害的人都恢复了健壮。Erik开始嗅到风中飘来的香料气息。香料，或是泥土。记忆里这两样东西的气味交缠到了一起，芳香迷人，但是触在舌头上有如砂砾，像是死亡的气味。他半日半日地站在船尾，眯紧眼睛注视地平线，下定决心要做船上第一个看见陆地的人。

他原以为，随着陆地接近，那些噩梦会伴随幽灵般的香气重新找到他；但不知为何，它们再也没来。他夜夜睡得甘甜，被Charles温暖的体温覆盖，就连怒海狂涛和醉酒呼号的船员都不能将他惊醒。

一天早上，他禁不住问了Charles。其时他们还躺在床上，Charles的脑袋枕在他的胃部，手指毫无意识地玩弄着他的耻毛。Charles抬起头来看他一眼，继而沉默起来，搭在他髋部的手也停了下来。

“怎么？”Erik皱眉询问。

“对不起，”Charles说。“我该事先征求你的同意，但我想到你可能会说不，我实在不忍心看见你那么痛苦——”

“你做了什么？”Erik的脉搏几乎立刻蹿跳起来，想象Charles做了什么令他感到恐惧，但不去想也一样令人恐惧。

Charles皮肤下的纹路不安地躁动。“我抑制了它们，”他说。“你的噩梦。当然，我没有动你的记忆，我永远不会——但那些梦，是的，我抑制了它们。我讨厌看你梦到那些，夜复一夜。我想叫它们走开。”

有什么厚重的东西堵住了Erik的喉头，叫他很难说出话来。“你答应过不会在未经我允许的情况下改变我的意识！”

“我知道。所以我说对不起。但是Erik——你在梦里不停地抓伤你自己！我看见了你的梦境……没有人该经历那么残忍的梦，一次都不该，更不要说余生夜夜经历。”Charles用前臂把自己撑了起来，他看着Erik，眼睛睁得大大的，但目光坚定，晨光熹微之中，他的眼色显得有些苍白。“如果你想叫我停下，那我会的。我只是觉得……你不必非得这样 _做_ 。你正要打回圣城。你将为自己的族人重夺耶路撒冷。如果你的徽章作数，那你已经杀了一千名十字军。你不必用余生折磨自己。那不是你的错。”

而这话——这话切中了肯綮。一定是这样，因为这一瞬间，Erik感到浑身滚烫，皮肉全都贴到了骨头上，好像一股高烧正烧过他的内核。

Charles将自己顺着Erik的身长撑起，用双手捧住Erik的两颊。他们的鼻尖相距不足寸尺，Charles呼出的气暖暖地打在Erik的嘴唇上。“你救不了他们，”Charles说，“无论你当时怎么做，你都救不了他们。你母亲用生命换取了你活下来的希望，她一定不希望你为了无能为力的事而痛悔终生。”

Erik的喉头一阵干涩。他感到嘴里满是尘土，缭绕着乳香和藏红花的气味。“我知道。”他的声音也一阵苦涩。

“你真的知道吗？”Charles紧紧绷住视线。Erik感到那视线像一阵冷风，穿透了自己的意识，“理智上理解和真的相信是两回事。”

Erik无隙转脸，于是闭紧了眼睛。Charles几不可闻地叹息一声，在Erik的前额落下了一个吻，他的唇在那里逡巡许久，久到Erik记住了那双唇的触感和形状。Erik把这个吻贮藏到心灵深处，叫自己有生之日永远不忘。

“好吧，”最终他应道。

“什么？”

“好吧，”Erik又说了一遍，他把眼睛睁开了。“再也不做噩梦了。”

\--

一周之后，神鸦回到了船上。俯冲而下时它的羽翼在蓝天映衬下仿佛燃烧的黑色焰火，他的喙子里衔着一枚橄榄枝。

\--

 

6.

_耶路撒冷帝国，阿什杜德（译注：_ _Isdud_ _，_ _Ashdod_ _的希伯来语发音_ _），_ _1116_ _年_ _3_ _月_

他们在阿什杜德海港(Ashdod-Sea)的要塞遗迹前抛锚，此地距圣城约有两日行程。堡垒和灯塔在Erik出生前的一次大地震里损毁了，但从留下来的石雕工艺和堡垒通向海湾的行径中，旧日辉煌仍然依稀可见。

Erik涉水上岸，萦绕在膝盖边的海水冰冰凉凉。他把东西都留在了船上，只背着Charles的剑，腰上插了那把银质匕首，另带了一小包军粮。他们须得快速移动，要尽可能轻装简从，能丢则丢。

脚下的沙滩踩上去仍和幼时同家人前来游玩时的感觉也一模一样：金色的沙粒在阳光照射下暖融融的。然而当Erik踏上岸时，他还是感到了不同。有什么地方出了问题。

他回望Charles，后者刚刚走出水面，就在他几步之后。

“影王的影响范围已经从埃及扩散到了安提俄克（译注：Antioch，古叙利亚首都，现土耳其南部城市），”Charles说，“你也能感觉到，是不是？感觉到那股黑暗。”

“怎么感觉？”Erik的天赋有关金属，从来无关意识。

Charles摇了摇头，他的头发被海盐和海风纠缠得凌乱不堪。“这种魔法会留下自己的痕迹，”他说，“看看你的士兵。”

Erik依言看了。他立刻就意识到Charles叫他看的是什么：那些士兵看起来就跟Erik感觉到的一样怪异，他们的眼睛紧紧盯着面前的废墟，似乎在等待鬼魅从气质的石头后出现。而且这想法刚一出现在Erik脑海里，就盘踞不去。日头刚过正午，太阳已经显出下行的趋势。他不想在这儿待了。当夜晚降临时，他不希望自己还在这里。他不想看到角落里潜藏的生物，不想知道那些石墓里会爬出怎样的影子。

但就算他们向沙漠中继续前行，恐惧也只会增加不会减少。在巴伐利亚和波西米亚的山野丛林里，四百多个人想要隐蔽身影可能并非难事，但在这样开阔的地方，他们要好找得多。Erik没有忘记Charles口中的影王有多强大。他只能寄望于Charles的精神术法比影王更强，希望他皮肤上那些如尼字母能再多保护他们一会儿。

“我们必须继续前行，”Charles静静地说，他的手指握住了Erik的腕子。“无论发生什么。”

Erik点了点头。

他们继续前行。

\--

当暮色降临，夜的黑瞬间便笼罩了世界——天空先是转作紫色，其后一下变得漆黑，像窗帘挡住窗子一样覆盖大地，。Erik在日光尚未完全隐没时就支起了自己的帐篷。他命令士兵每五十人共享一堆篝火，人数只许增不许减。这样的荒漠里不时有强盗出没，但在诸般危险之中，强盗简直不值一哂——队伍没有足够的柴火，不能烧出一个火光织就的保护圈，还维持整夜。Erik所能做的最优选择就是多加几班守卫，叫他们看着篝火，保证每一丛都烧到黎明。

他窥听到士兵们的谈话，他们的窃窃私语传遍整个营地。他们说着亡灵暗影。说着杜伊嘉尔——那些拥有魔力的复仇死灵，能施咒诅，能在睡梦中影响人的思维。他们低语那些北地传说，那些不曾出现在这片沙漠中的传说。Erik担心当他们Charles的信任也瓦解消融后，会发生什么可怕的事情。恐惧能将人逼疯，就像它能招来亡灵暗影。人数越多，疯狂也就扩散得越容易。

他居然真的睡着了，对Erik而言这本身就是一种奇迹。但他睡着了，在Charles的鬓发散发出的香气中慢慢飘进了梦境。

当他醒来时营内一片混乱。

Geitir在晨光微曦时冲进了他的帐篷。Erik醒来时Charles已经滚下了他的胸膛。Erik睁开眼睛，发现Charles就坐在他的身边，正一脸严峻地盯着眼前的诺曼人。

“他们来了。”Charles说。

“亡灵暗影。”Geitir确认道，他的肤色就像腐坏的牛奶一样焦黄。“它们在夜半袭击了营地。我睡过去了——我们都睡过去了。”

Erik转过脸去盯住Charles，口腔里的舌头仿佛一卷砂纸。“你居然没叫醒我？”

“我不知道！”Charles说。Erik以前从没经过Charles这个样子。他看起来无比警觉。“我什么都没听到。什么都没 _感觉_ 到！”

Erik一把掀开毯子，跟着Geitir走出帐篷，丝毫没在意自己浑身赤裸。营地内的氛围十分疯狂，所有人都衣衫不整，他们挥舞着火炬和斧子，就好像这些东西真能抗击亡灵暗影。就好像面前 _还有_ 亡灵暗影——黎明已经来临了。就算亡灵暗影昨夜果真来了这里，现在他们也早就撤退了。

“这边来，”Geitir说着给Erik引路，他们穿过几片慌乱的人群和几丛星星之火。Erik不必转头也知道Charles在跟着他们，他能感觉到他，他一路跟着Erik的足印，回响在Erik意识里的思维显示Charles也跟Erik一样受伤。

他们转过一座特别大的帐篷，然后Erik看见了。整整半个营地，整整半个营地人迹渺无。如果他们撤下帐篷，收起柴火，这里会跟从没住过人一个模样。黑色的烟雾仍在扶摇上升，飘扬的旗帜依然迎风招展。但人已经一个不剩。

他不该这么想——这简直就是疯了——但Erik忍不住想到这场袭击多么突然，多么决绝，他该多庆幸亡灵暗影攻击到此便没有再向前进。眼前的场景就像有人在沙漠里画了一条线，将营地分作一模一样的两个半边；Erik能看见营地刚好消失一半，篝火也刚好熄灭一半。或许是黎明来得太快，叫亡灵暗影不得不提前撤走。或许是别的原因。或许——

Erik转过头去，Charles就站在他身后，肩上还搭着一条毛毯。但即使捂得这样严实，他身上的黑色纹路依然可见，它们变幻扭动，甚至比之前更为明显。

“它们只攻击了营地的这一边，”Charles说道，他的声音空荡荡的，充满不可置信。“我们那边，他们没碰。”

“死了多少人?”Erik转向Geitir。

“难说，”Geitir的嘴抿成一条线，眉毛都皱到了一起。“得数一数幸存者才能估出死亡人数。但咱们至少损失了一百个人。”

“金刚狼呢？”

Geitir摇了摇头。“从昨晚起就没人见过他。”

Erik咽下一声咒骂，从营地残骸中转身离开。“召集所有幸存的人，”他说，“控制住事态。我们必得在晚间赶到耶路撒冷。”

他转身走进一片嘈乱的人群之中。兵士们已经打成了好几团；Erik施出能力，抓住他们的胸针和刀斧，把打架的人一一扯开。但逐个拉架并不能解决更为紧迫的问题：恐惧。恐惧具有传染性，已经像疾病一般蔓延在整个营地里了。他目之所及的每个人莫不是患者——在张大的眼白里，在握拳的惨白关节里，在有些人试图点亮的另一丛星火里，恐惧无处不在。

Erik心里忽然蹿出一股邪火。“停下！”他大喊出声，一边张开双手，抓住金属之力所能触到的一切。营地立刻陷入了完全的安静。

Erik站在那儿，拼命压制着自己清浅急促的呼吸。神哪，但他头晕脑转，有那么一瞬间他感到自己马上就要昏倒，要穿透地表掉到地心深处，地里的金属都要刺入他的体内。但那一瞬间终于过去，脚下的土壤再次变得坚实。

“冷静下来，”他说，声音之大足能叫最远的士兵也听见。似乎有某种奇异的力量加强了他的音量——是Charles，毫无疑问。“你们难道都成了胆小如鼠的南方佬，见到血就吓得不能自已？你们难道要将勇气献祭给恐惧？你们是北方的汉子！你们是杀手！是强盗！是劫掠者！——把你们的恐惧都丢给大海！你们不是孩子，不会畏惧黑暗。冷——静——下——来！”

诺曼人的面部表情一向就很难读懂，但Erik能看出他们的态度发生了变化。他知道他的话起了作用，他能看出他们的眼里流露出轻轻的悔恨神色，他们的肩膀微微挺起了一些。

“不错，今天我们遭了大难，损伤惨重，”Erik说。“但你们难道这么快就忘记了吗？我们与瓦尔基里同在！诸神已经择定了我们，我们是神选的人。凭着 _这个_ 应许，明天，我们将从一个强大的巫师手里夺下耶路撒冷。我们将要入侵的城市有最好的南方兵将和骑士镇守，但我们会 _拿下_ 它。许多许多年前，我们的先祖劫遍了地中海沿岸所有的土地。我们难道已经抛弃先人的传统了吗？”

静默。

“我再问一遍，”Erik又一次抬高音量，“ _我们抛弃先人的传统了吗？_ ”

“不，老大！”

Erik的视线猛地落到面前的人海之中——他的士兵分列两侧，为一个人空出了中间的道路。金刚狼全身赤裸，煤灰染遍了他的头发，他的骨爪明晃晃地露在外面，上面沾满了血——但他还活着。

“不，”金刚狼重复了一遍，他终于站到了Erik面前，二人相距不过几步之遥。他的胸膛剧烈起伏，眼睛亮得好像被下了药。“不，我们不会抛弃那份传统。我们会 _超越_ 它！

Erik克制住展颜而笑的冲动。“是的，”他说着迫自己再次望向队伍，那些兵士——有些熟悉，有些陌生——列满了这片荒凉的沙漠。“我们 _会_ 超越它。我们会为北境建立新的传统。明天——明天，弟兄们，我们会成为世界的征服者。明天，我们会将罗马帝国连根拔起。我们要把他们的头骨踏在脚下，我们要把他们的血肉烧成灰烬，让烟火直冲云霄。过了明天，我们的名字将传遍世界每个角落！”

金刚狼举起一只拳头仰天长啸，没有任何意义的声音似野兽般粗嘎。余人也跟着叫喊起来，他们长啸不止，直到二百五十个人的激烈咆哮蔓延整个沙漠，满溢着对基督徒裹创饮血的杀意。

 

\--

5.

他们继续前行。

照在背上的太阳光暖融融的——至少起初确实如此。他们走得越久，炎热就越难忍耐，到了后来，所有人都脱下了毛皮外套和上衣，在荒漠中裸着上身束起头发。就连Erik也汗湿衣裳。他想起幼时在沙漠里度过的那些夏季，那时的炎热令人窒息，比这要严重得多。可如今他已在北地生活了太久，不能再像从前那样习惯这样的环境了。但至少他的皮肤还没被晒得像诺曼人那么厉害。

只有Charles全然不受天候的影响。他已经不再费心伪造汗水的效果了；他只是仰首前行，目光紧锁远方的地平线。也许他不是不知队伍中的诸人都在同恐惧心做着斗争，但他丝毫没有表现出来。

眼前的景物慢慢变得熟悉起来。某座嶙峋的石壁或是某种特定的灌木会忽然唤醒Erik沉睡已久的记忆，尽管他记不清那些记忆具体该安放何处。然而，他们越是靠近圣城，那股黑暗也就越是强烈：它正缓缓沉入大地，像要腐蚀一切。Erik有种怪异的感觉，好像伸出手就能触碰此生与他界之间的那层薄纱，好像他能撕破那个界面，放出背后潜藏的未知之物。

这想法令他恐惧，而他不愿对任何人承认，甚至对Charles也是一样。他怕的不是死亡——他了解死亡，死亡是有定数的，比起长寿久生，他甚至更希望自己能早些面对死亡。令他恐惧的是身体里有什么东西慢慢腐坏的感觉——那是某种柔软的、根基性的东西，失了它他将难以成活。距离圣城越近，那股腐坏感就越来越深刻，直到侵蚀灵魂。他不想看见那个影王，尽管他知道他不得不见。他不想走进那片黑暗深处，那片黑暗已经污染了他眼中世界的底色。

Erik命令队伍在圣城六里格开外扎营——在这个距离上他们尚能燃起篝火。这次，Erik叫士兵每隔几步就点一丛篝火，如此这般在营地周边置了一个防护圈。如今队伍人数只剩一半，这项工作变得比之前容易了。他们将帐篷扎得挨挨擦擦，把剩下的油全交给了轮班守望的卫兵，叫他们一看见危险的迹象，便立刻把油泼出去。Erik和Charles把帐篷扎在了营地正中央，希望Charles的魔力能守护整个营地的兵士。

“你在害怕，”等到两人再次独处时，Charles开口说道。他往帐篷里拿了一小顶油灯，就放在接近帐底中央的地面上，微弱的火苗几乎不足以照亮他们帐内的空间。

 “是的，”Erik说。

Charles挨着他坐在草垫子上，两人的膝盖轻轻刮蹭在了一起。“你觉得你很快就要死了。”他说。

Erik盯住那从焰火，摇曳的火芯令他昏昏欲睡。“是的。”

Charles伸出手来，与Erik十指交握，他捏了捏他的手。“你是生是死……选择权在我。”他说。“如果你果真想要活下去，我会叫你生。”

Charles的肌肤温暖而柔软。他触碰着Erik，叫他几乎能够忘记营地周边的黑暗，那些可怖的暗影每秒钟都爬得更近，他不能确定Charles适才是否问了他一个问题。

“但是当你死去，”片刻之后Charles接道，“无论那是明天，还是三十年后，那都不是终结。我选择了你。你会和我在一起，永远在一起，就像我们命中注定的那样。瓦尔基里和他光荣的英灵战士。”

Erik 微笑着转头在Charles脸颊上按下一个吻。“谢谢。”他说。

“谢什么？”

Erik只是摇了摇头，紧了紧自己握着Charles的手掌。

Charles倾身向侧，吻住了他。

Erik在Charles口腔的攻势下张开了双唇，Charles把舌头伸了进去，Erik用一只胳膊抱住Charles的腰把人揽得更近，叫Charles温暖的体温包住自己。这感觉多奇怪啊，他确定他们会赢，他确定十字军终将败战，他确定耶路撒冷将成为他们的囊中之物。也许这就只是他对Charles的信心，他深信Charles跟自己同样渴望这样的战果。

 “变（turn），” Erik喘息着说道，嘴唇依然擦着Charles的双唇。“求你，我想要你。”

Charles 无需询问那是什么意思。 他在Erik的脑子里，Erik的每一缕思绪都跟他交融在一起，他们离得那么近，有那么一刻Erik甚至分不清脑中的意识是自己的还是Charles的

然后——那个他出现在了面前，Charles，变形之后的Charles。或者该说是变回原形的Charles，这才是他本来的样子。Erik望进瓦尔基里那十二颗黑色的眼珠子，他感到……他感到那里有什么熟悉的东西。慢慢地，几乎是意带犹豫地，他抬起一只手，用指尖去触碰瓦尔基里头颅上绷紧的灰色皮肤。Charles那许多眼睛都跟随他的手动作起来，肌肤相接的一瞬，Erik感到一阵难以言说的震颤，他不确定这感觉是属于Charles的，还是属于他自己的。

但他还是倾身向前，闭紧了眼睛，他的嘴唇碰到了对方的骨骼。他们距离如此之近，他感到一阵迅速蹿过整个身体系统的威胁。只要行差踏错，Charles的牙齿就会在他的口腔里穿出一个洞来。他顺着Charles下唇的位置舔舐——如果瓦尔基里果然也有嘴唇，那就该在这个位置——同时透过骨骼感受到Charles脑海中明亮的回应。

 _《告诉我你想要什么。》_ Charles向他投射，这问题出现在Erik意识中最先端的地方，就像是Erik自己的想法。

Erik没有说话，却用脑内的图像回答了Charles。

Charles那边出现了一股饶有兴趣的愉悦感——瓦尔基里背后那双黑色的翅膀伸展开来，遮住了帐外的丛丛篝火，将他俩包裹在一片黑暗之中。

 _《这，》_  Charles向他说道,  _《需要我给自己天然的骨相做很大的调整。》_

Erik向后靠了靠身子，扬起了一边眉毛。“但你都习惯为自己改变外形了，不是吗？”

瓦尔基里发出了一阵碾碎玻璃般的怪异声响。Erik费了一会儿功夫才意识到：那是笑声。旋即，Charles倾身向前，张开一只五指锋锐的手，按到了Erik胸膛上。他用一根长长的指甲勾住了Erik的上衣，慢慢将衣服拉过Erik头顶，小心翼翼地不去破坏布料。Erik的呼吸又急又浅，每吸一口气他的肩膀都跟着剧烈起伏。此情此景下，若是Charles微一用力，他的手指将无比轻易地刺入Erik的胸膛，叫Erik的血浸染他那双长着鳞片的手掌。

Erik的手滑到了Charles斗篷之中，摸索着找到了Charles的身子。Charles的真身尽是骨骼；Erik觉得自己能摸到他的每一根肋骨，能感受到他胸骨处奇异的尖脊。

Charles将双翼向后伸展，叫Erik能更好地探查他的身体，但却丝毫没有费心脱下斗篷。也许他更喜欢穿着斗篷，Erik想道。Charles的脊柱骨节分明，每一节椎骨都好像荆棘的锐刺。当Erik按上Charles的胸膛时，那里并没有心跳，有那么一瞬间Erik以为Charles也没有呼吸——但片刻之后Charles的躯体在他的手掌之下鼓了鼓，尽管那鼓动无比细微。

Erik的手滑得更低，当摸到Charles臀腿相接处的缝隙时，他禁不住咬紧了内脸颊。出于本能，他知道那里本该什么也没有，但Charles早已变换了形态，叫他的手指摸到了一根长柄般的阴茎，而不是一片空虚。

Charles在他的触摸之下猛地吸了口气，气流在他的牙齿之间嘶嘶作响，Erik笑了，“就是说你还能感觉得到。”

《是的，当然。》

Erik觉得这是能讲通的，因为Charles的人形也是一种幻象，但是……但是他还是能从中体验到快感。Erik收了收握在那根阴茎上的手掌，缓缓地往下撸了一把。那条阴茎的触感同以往Charles的分身没有任何差别，只是比Erik已经习惯的更粗长，更宽厚。跟Charles的本体是一个比例——不过谢天谢地，这条分身上没有什么棘刺。

Charles的眼睛转动着盯上了Erik的腰部——Erik的裤子就这样消失，转瞬之后又团成一团地出现在了床边。Erik的勃起仍然没能达到最佳状态，但Charles盯着他阴茎的样子就好像从未见过这类东西似的。

 _< <_ _你真的想要？_ _> >_ Charles向他脑内投射道。  _< <_ _真的想跟我做？像这样？_ _> >_

_是。_

Erik亲吻了Charles的肩膀，他的双唇在那件光滑的斗篷上滑动，隔着衣物感受着Charles锁骨的线条。

Charles展开一只长长的手，按住Erik的胸膛，将他慢慢压到了毯子上。Erik摸到自己的包裹，从里面掏出一罐他们之前用以做准备的油，他把自己的手指润湿，伸到双腿之间，扩张起自己的身子。

Charles看着他，所有那十二颗眼睛都盯着Erik手上的动作。Erik将自己推至极限，在不弄疼自己的情况下尽可能快速高效地动作。他想要这样。神呐，这个曾经给他带来无尽恐惧的形态，如今怎么会如此这般令他着迷到理智出离？

Erik在自己体内扭动手指，找到那个微一按压便能叫人失声痛哭的准确位置，同时歪过脑袋，把双腿张得更开。瓦尔基里十分急促地吸了口气，这使他的喉腔轰隆作响。

“我想要你，”Erik又说了一遍，同时搅动手指，让自己习惯于被扩张的痛感。“我想要你用自己本来的样子操我——我想要你的阴茎把我撑开。” _操我，就像今晚是我在这世上存续的最后一夜。这可能真的会是我的最后一夜。_

Charles的手指顺着Erik的大腿向上摸去，以一种不可思议地纤细探索着Erik的身体，他锐利的指爪没有在Erik的皮肤上留下任何痕迹。只消一只手，他就能轻易覆盖住Erik的整个躯体；Erik想要看着Charles占有自己，占有自己的全部，用他那遮天蔽日的斗篷把自己的身体都盖住，操弄自己，好像自己是什么远胜人类的其他物事。

“你真美，”Charles大声说道，他的音色依然怪异刺耳。“我的。”

“你的，”Erik宣誓道，他把手指从体内抽出，双手并用地按住Charles的颧骨，迫不及待地将对方拉近，消弭二人之间的空隙。

Charles倾身向前，将Erik囊入暗影之中，当他亲吻Erik时阴影又变得更重，Erik的双唇在瓦尔基里冰冷锋锐的牙齿下张开了——然后是他的脸颊，再然后是他头骨上那处太阳穴般的凹陷。Charles的双翼在斗篷之下一阵颤栗。

Erik在Charles身下翻了个身，他俯卧过去，抬起双膝改作跪姿，将臀部翘了起来。他扭头冲身后望去；Charles的双翼已经张开了，漆黑巨大的翅膀在Erik身周弯了起来，将他包裹其中。

“来吧。”Erik说。

感到Charles的阴茎头按进后穴，Erik禁不住地抽了口气，当Charles开始向他体内推进时，他强迫自己慢慢吸气。这比之前任何一次都要更痛数倍。Charles比之前大得多，光是他分身的尺寸都叫Erik感到后穴将被撕裂。Erik紧紧咬住自己的下唇，克制着不要发出声音，他的眼睛闭得死死的，睫毛上挂着滚烫的泪珠。

这感觉好像永远不会停歇。Charles不停地向内顶撞，顶到更深处，好像甬道没有尽头。当他终于停下时，阴茎已经连根埋进Erik的屁股里。Erik感到自己被充满，肿胀，被使用了。这感觉……倒不可谓不快活。

Charles用髋部撞击着Erik的臀部，一边发出隆隆地呻吟声，那声响恰似火山底下的地壳活动。当Erik终于平息了呼吸节奏，他将双手伸向身后，抓住Charles嶙峋的大腿用以保持平衡，然后在Charles的阴茎上操弄起了自己，他紧致的后穴在Charles厚实的阴茎上上下移动，每当鳞茎状的龟头撞上那处叫人欲仙欲死的所在，他都喘息不止。

“操，”他低声私语，双腿之间的阴茎同时抽动起来。他不得不放开Charles的大腿，用手握住自己的分身，但此时Charles也已经形成了自己的节奏，无需配合也在向Erik的后穴深处不断抽插。

Charles的翼尖距Erik的左手不足寸尺；Erik伸手就能碰到那双羽翼，空洞的黑色骨骼触感光滑得好似黑曜石。Charles贴着他身体的躯干是冰冷的，但至少在Erik体内不断抽插的阴茎滚热无比。这占据了Erik的全部意识——他们肌肤相接的地方，每一次被插入时的甜蜜刺痛，他跟Charles的意识依然无分彼此地交织在一起，而他觉得它们再也不会分开。

这一切都不可思议，Charles的阴茎竟能坚硬至此。可这一切偏就是事实。Erik爱这一切。他爱想着Charles，想着这样的Charles，出于对他的欲望而变得坚硬、而悸动不已。操，但Erik想要感受痛楚。他想要把这当作明日奔赴战场前的蓄力。他想要这样直到死亡找到他的那一天、那一刻，到时他将走进Charles等待许久的怀抱，他将与他同在，永永远远。

Charles把分身碾进Erik身体更深处，一阵战栗蹿过Erik的脊柱。他感到尖锐的牙齿正顶在自己的肩膀上，Charles没有咬他，但那触感已经难以忽略。

“来吧，” Erik喘息道，阴茎在掌中跳动不已“来吧。留下你的标记。”

瓦尔基里发出一声低低的咆哮——随后，牙齿在Erik的肩胛骨上留下一阵刀割般的痛楚，那痛楚割出一道细细的线来，正与Erik的骨脊平行。Erik想要这道伤疤，他这辈子都从未像此刻这般渴望伤疤。他想要Charles在他身上留下标记，他想要成为Charles的所属，从此刻起讫时间的尽头。

Charles用意识敲了敲他，Erik于是将思维放平，沉入Charles错综复杂的灵魂深处，这里如此靠近Charles的力量中心，他能感到那股力量像镁一样燃烧着他的核心，一阵耀目的光芒照亮了Erik的每个角落。他从未知道——他从未知道Charles真正的力量有多强大，直到此时此刻。他能在一念之间便叫Erik灰飞烟灭。他能叫Erik全然忘记自己的存在，化作幽灵鬼魅，漫无目的地飘荡在沙漠之中，忘记吃喝，直到变作一具干瘪的躯壳。

然而Charles选择了他，他选择将他变得更为强壮。Charles _爱着_ ——这个词如一阵白茫茫的闪电般劈进Erik的意识——Charles爱着 _他_ 。

一瞬之间，Erik的整个身子都缩紧了，有那么一刹那他忽然清楚感知到自己身体的每个部分，感知到组成宇宙万物的细小螺纹，它们以一种音乐般的独特韵律震动着，力量和魔法的罗网张遍整个大地，将一切物事都网罗其中，最终深深沉进Erik的胸膛，好像他用自己的手指扣动了整个世界的心弦——

——然后他狠狠射了出来，他射得那么激烈，好像根本都跟着碎裂了，精液喷溅到毛毯上，温暖的粘液浸湿了他的手指。一秒之后Charles也达到了高潮，尽管Erik体内没有任何喷射出的液体——只有Charles的阴茎在他体内鼓胀起来，而Charles的声音呻吟着呼唤他的名字，Charles用一只胳膊搂住他的小腹，紧紧地抱住了他。

过了好长时间Charles才慢慢退出Erik体内，Erik再也支撑不住颤抖的双腿，遽然俯卧到毛毯上，又扭了半圈转过来面向Charles。他的屁股热热地刺痛，因扩张过度而红肿不堪，而他对此无比感激。这痛楚本身是甜蜜的，同他自己的高潮余韵纠缠在一起，无分你我。

Charles盘旋在他的上方。Erik用一只手指触碰着他颧骨下嶙峋的空洞，缓缓呼出一口气来，“我觉得自己已经为这一刻等了一辈子。”他说。

Charles的眼睛在Erik的手和他疲软的阴茎间来回转动，之后是他的脸颊，好像那些眼珠不能长久保持同一个静止姿态。“而我已经等了一千年，”他说，“我知道我会找到你。总有一天会找到你。”

Erik将Charles斗篷的风帽推了下去，暴露出他的头骨和后颈上突出的棘刺。在这个形态之下，他的颈子比Erik想象的还要更长。“现在你拥有了我。”Erik低声呢喃。

“现在我拥有了你，”Charles用那只奇异的手小心翼翼地抚摸起Erik的身体，他长长的手指顺着Erik的肌理纹路扫过他易碎的肌肤。“我将永远拥有你。”

\--

4.

_耶路撒冷，_ _1116_ _年_ _3_ _月_

余下的夜晚在静默中逝去，再没出现什么骚乱。亡灵暗影没有回来，但不知怎的，Erik觉得这样的兆头更加不详。

Charles确认了他的疑问。“暗影王一定是把他们召回了耶路撒冷，”他依然顶着原本的面貌，声音如玻璃般空洞.“他们会在那里等着我们，一待夜幕降临，我们陷入一天之中最没防备的疲软状态，他们就会全面突袭。”

他们没有费心收起帐篷。他们中的大多数人，Erik猜想，都永远不会再回来。他们只拿了必要的物品：武器、盾牌和甲胄。圣城近在咫尺。Erik感到黑暗正如一条毒血流成的河一般渗透到自己脚下。想象自己幼时生活过的街道和小巷被这股暗影玷辱令他感到一阵恶心。

“要不了多久了。”Charles说道。

他们在城市外围结了一个圆形的大包围网，所有人都爬到橄榄山*的山顶，以山体作为掩护，使敌人瞧不见他们——许多年前，入侵耶路撒冷的十字军采用的正是这套战术。在这里……这里，极目远眺他们能望见山下怪石嶙峋的山谷和其中拔地而起的高原，过了农民的小石屋再往前看……耶路撒冷近在眼前。

Erik几乎难以呼吸。即使是现在——神啊，即使是现在，即使是现在……他仍能闻见空气中烧焦的皮肉味儿。他看见城门外堆积成山的死尸，如垃圾般被焚烧殆尽。他能听见母亲的声音在耳边回荡： _shalom, shalom -_

一只手碰上了Erik的胳膊，Erik转过脑袋，有那么一瞬，Charles又变作了人形——或说几乎变作了人形。他手指的触感十分坚定。

“法蒂玛王朝的军队会从北边进攻，”Erik说，“我们已经占据高地，但他们也会尽可能利用斯科普斯山*掩藏自身。在他们的弩炮耗尽之前，我们都不会看到他们的军队。”

“土耳其人在数量上要比我们多出二十五倍，”金刚狼说着把旌旗插进野草稀疏的山石里，“他们要怎么区分我们和敌人？”

“让Charles去料理他们，”Erik说，“他在那方面天赋异禀。”

Erik可以打赌Charles眼下正笑得得意，如果这个形态的Charles脸上也能出现表情，那他一定在得意地笑，只是那张脸似乎永远定格在那个令人毛骨悚然的咧齿表情上。

“然后我们从东壁进攻，”Erik说，“从这儿可以长驱直入到汲沦谷*。敌人会配备金属武器。这对我们而言是个好消息。”

这是一项自杀性任务，这跟自杀没什么分别，Erik想到。可以肯定金刚狼一定能够存活。Erik也会活下来，因为Charles选择叫他活，也因为他有魔法傍身，能够自我保护。余下的人，这些跟随在他身后的北境猛士，耶路撒冷将张开怀抱，成为他们的埋骨之地。

这样的死死得其所，他们的功绩将被记在萨迦之中流芳百世。即使Erik现在转头向他们宣告死亡，他们也将用勇猛和无畏坦然拥抱宿命，他们将毫不退缩，唯有北方猛士能够如此。

他们坐在稀疏的沙漠灌木之中，只有少数人有幸躲到了大树的树荫之下。Erik一直盯着北方。他想着要搞一场突袭是多么的苍白无力。如果暗影王的力量果如Charles所说的一般强大，那他一定早已知道他们要来。如果这一切都是陷阱呢？这会不会是一个针对Charles的自大与Erik对复仇的渴望而布下的陷阱？即使现在，暗影王都能用他脑中的黑暗意识攫住Erik士兵们的心，叫他们随时起来反叛。

 _《不要担心，》_ Charles在他脑海中说道， _《至少现在，我们还有守护。我比他更强——虽然强不上太多，我承认。》_

这也许是个枉费心思的愚蠢举措，但Erik实在不能轻易放弃夺取这座城市的机会。没来由的，他觉得这是他族人共同的理想，他们一直都在期待这一时刻，他是他们的指望。他的族人，还有他们的穆斯林兄弟们——那些遵循摩西律法的人，他们因共同的父亚伯拉罕而血脉相系。这是他们的圣地。这是他们伟大家族的根基所在。Erik不能叫基督徒用他们虚假的神明和错误的律法玷污它。

“在那儿，”Charles说着——这回大声地宣之于口——举起一只干枯的胳膊指向远方。

法蒂玛王朝的军队正在进攻，诚如他们所允诺的一般。这也正如Erik所知。即使在这么远的距离上Erik也能认出他们；他们亮蓝色的战袍和马上的锁子甲都极难错认。他们的骑兵皆是阿拉伯人和柏柏尔人(Berber），而弓箭手都来自苏丹——毫无疑问，他们都是精兵强将，但队伍的主力仍要数那些加入其中的塞尔柱骑士。

Erik放低身子爬过岩石地面，靠着一块突出的石壁伏身向远处望去，进攻的苏丹人和土耳其人与守备的十字军击搏挽裂，空中箭矢如雨，所有人都渺如尘埃

“我们等到他们攻破城门，”Erik对业已来到石壁边上的金刚狼说。他的视线落在了法蒂玛人带来的巨大攻城器上——足够厚实沉重，只要人手和时间能得到保障，他们早晚能突破城壁。“然后从东边进攻。我需要你带领队伍。”

“为什么？那你又要去干什么？”

Erik笑了。“我去追击影王。”

\--

法蒂玛人最终攻破北面城门时已是正午。Erik听见他们剧烈的呼啸和石壁碎裂时震天撼地的声响，之后是短兵相接的撞击声。Erik长吸一口气慢慢站了起来，他望向远方雾蒙蒙的地平线。是时候了。

Charles的手落到了他的肩膀上。一只属于人类的手，粉嫩而柔软。Erik转头看他，看他明亮的蓝眼睛和皓齿红唇。“拿着这个，”Charles说着往他手里塞了一个柔软的物件。“会有用的。”

Erik张开手掌，看了看Charles给他的陌生植物。是个蘑菇，菇柄长长的，红色的菇帽上间杂着白色的斑点。

“这是什么？”他问道。

“另一种魔法，” Charles 说。“比你所了解的更古老。它能使你更为强壮。”他点了点头。“吃掉它。”他又环视四周，去看剩下那些诺曼人。“我给你们带了足够多的份量，能叫你们重获魔力，重获那种被祖先剥夺的力量。”

“我知道这是什么，”Geitir说道。他的声音安静又缓慢。“我听说过有关这种药的故事。这种魔法曾使诺曼人在战场上失去理智。成为……狂战士。”

“是的，”Charles说道，“成为狂战士……这是你们的传统，不是吗？这是你们与生俱来的权力。”

“早在我们出生以前这就已经是违法的禁术了！”

 “这当然会被定为禁术，”Charles的脸上依然挂着那个标志性的淡然微笑，“不然呢？它能叫人获取不可估量的力量，能让人疯狂征战到力竭而死，它所激起的怒意能叫骨肉相残，叫战士渴慕鲜血，甚而不惜割腕取血。”

队伍陷入了沉默。Erik的心脏在胸腔里砰砰直跳。

“北境的律法禁止你们在战场上成为狂战士，不错，”Charles说道，“但如今你们不再活在北境的律法下了。 你们活在我的律法之下，你们活在在瓦尔哈拉、活在瓦尔基里和你们光荣的先祖所遵循的律法之下。你们的先祖，就是靠着这种魔力成为海上的征伐者， _建立_ 了你们的帝国！”

“荣耀不是靠懦夫之手建立的。荣耀是凭 _力量_ 赢来的。”金刚狼说着向Charles伸出了手。“我来做第一个吃药的人。”

Charles的眉毛扬了起来，但他递蘑菇时望向金刚狼的神色颇为欣悦，他给了他六个蘑菇。“加量，”他说，“考虑到你的……特殊情况。”

金刚狼用拇指扯掉菇帽，一个接一个地吞食，他的目光穿过队中众人朝远处望去，面色坚如磐石。

片刻之后Erik也加入同列。他接过Charles递来的四个蘑菇，撕掉多肉的菇帽。第一口已经难以下咽——他之前从未试过这种滋味——只是咀嚼吞咽就耗尽心力。剩下的三个也没有稍好一点，但他总算都给咽了下去，尽管费了很大的劲才没有立刻吐出来。

“其他人，”Charles说，“看看你们的衣兜。”

所有人都遵从了，人人都从兜里掏出自己那份蘑菇，份量是按个人的体格裁定的。Erik看着他们咀嚼蘑菇。在瓦尔基里的意旨之下，每一名战士都心甘情愿地服下了这份毒药。

Arnvid被自己那份蘑菇阻塞了呼吸，他颠簸着前倾身子，作势就要把药吐出来，但公平者Hrodny迅速凑到他身边，用一只手堵住了他张口欲吐的嘴，逼迫他把那东西咽了下去。Arnvid遵从了，但他腮帮子下边那块肉因为这份顺从显得比往常更绿了一点点。

“这药直到你们进到内城才会发挥功效，”Charles把Erik拉到一旁，冲他耳语道。“准备好应对药效，但不要试图抗击它。让这种魔力导引你。”

然后他放开了Erik的胳膊，变回了原本那副身披黑色斗篷的骨骼形态，蒙头斗篷遮住了他一半的身形。

“不要蓄力，”当最后一个人吞完自己那份蘑菇后，Erik下令。“我们不能过分吸引敌人不必要的注意力。直到我们潜到他们的城门为止。”

他们静静地顺着山沿潜行，脚下的尘土轻扬不止。Erik屏住呼吸，他甚至都没注意到自己正在屏息，直到踩住橄榄树荫下平实的土地。橄榄树——许许多多的橄榄树，山脚下是一片低矮的小树林: 客西马尼园*到了。

腥甜的腐坏味在空气中漂浮。那些树正从根里往外烂。

Erik咬紧牙关，带领队伍踏着扬尘的路朝耶路撒冷行进。Charles在他身边飘荡。此时Charles已经不费心走路了，他斗篷的边缘堪堪垂到地表之上，那动作完全是在滑行。只凭这副外表他就足能让十字军魂飞魄散。对此Erik毫不怀疑。

汲沦谷非常狭窄，他们已经完全进入内城的可视范围了，但头顶并无箭矢飞下。甚至当他们来到金门*前时，也没有军队出来迎战。Erik感受不到金属——横竖附近是没有。唯有脚下的遗骨痕迹分明，那是十七年前抗击基督入侵者、为守护圣城捐弃生命的烈士遗骨。

 _《你要不断前行，》_  Charles在他脑中轻声说道。Erik这才发现自己呆住了，他站在那里仰望城门，动弹不得，思考不得，唯有体内流淌的血液告诉他自己还活着。  _《向他们复仇。》_

Charles长长的手指顺着Erik的脊柱向下刮擦，Erik深深吸了一口气，气息颤抖。

“保持警惕，”他告诉他的士兵。“我感觉不到他们的金属，但这并不代表什么。我们可能正走进陷阱。”

Charles张开翅膀，宽大的羽翼扇出猎猎风声，Erik走在他前面，第一个进入金门之中。他的剑握在手里。走入门内时他以为会有人从角落里出来偷袭——但什么都没有。城里的街道就跟城外一样寂静。

Erik依然保持着拔剑出鞘的姿势，一边枭视四周，不放过任何风吹草动：譬如塔尖旌旗被风吹动的声音，和掠过头顶的飞鸟振翅。

“人呢？”他自语着瞥向身旁的Charles。影王肯定不可能吧所有的兵士都派去守卫北墙。他还能听见激战的声音。尽管战场离他们并不很远，声音却多少有限模糊。

但Charles摇了摇头。他们现在在影王的地界里了——如果影王想让他们目不能视，那他们就将什么也看不到。

城门内的区域是一片开阔的土地，这是圣殿山*的门户，他们站在这儿太暴露了。Erik打出手势，幅度足以叫金刚狼在自己的位置上看到他的指示，他们继续向北走，朝穆斯林街区和激战现场行进。

他们结成松散的小队移动，但只走了二十码远就遭遇了突袭。脚下的乱石间传来军靴踏地的巨响，敌军的骑士出现了。他们身穿印有血红十字架的白色战袍——十字军的标识——举着印有相同纹章的盾牌。他们几乎是横空出世。Erik咒骂起来，他握剑的手还从未在战场上颤抖得这样厉害，因为他感受不到金属，一点也感受不到，尽管敌人都穿着金属制的盔甲，手握的也皆是钢剑和铁杖。这感觉就好像有人将他的意识完全抹杀了。就算他的眼睛瞎掉也不会比此刻更无措。恍悟像铁球一般击中他的胸膛；他们要输了。他们要死在这儿了，没有一个人能够逃脱，他们将死在Erik的耶路撒冷，像牲畜一般被无情屠戮。他们的人太少了。至今为止，Erik一直依仗自己的异能和Charles的存在取胜。没有了能力，他们将在几分钟内全军覆没。

然而诺曼人只是一时不备，他们的震惊并没有持续太久。Erik的身后传来一阵怒吼，先是一队，然后是两队……一瞬之间，百余猛士都怒意暴涨，大喝着冲进敌军之中，剑锋与斧锋相撞，武器击打在盾牌之上。那声音令Erik从愣怔之中惊醒，令他刚好来得及扬起武器抵挡迎面而来的突袭，敌人是个高个子男人，头盔挡住了他的大半张脸。之后Erik只消顺势而动：怒意自他的骨髓之中向外滋生，这怒意令他想要击杀每一个将视线落在他身上的十字军。他在一分钟内杀死了两个敌人，鲜血喷溅到脸上，其中一滴滑落到口腔之中，他的舌尖上都是血腥滋味。

但是这些人……跟Erik从前打过的人都不一样。过了几分钟Erik才有机会好好查看敌人的眼睛，当他望进去的时候——那些瞳子都是黑色的，完全的黑色，好像虹膜的颜色溢了出去，将眼白也染黑了一般。这些人没有灵魂。他们不是真正的人类。或许他们过去曾经、许久之前曾经是人，但如今他们已与牵线木偶几无差异。维系这些生命的丝线如今攥在暗影王的股掌之中。

Erik 朝敌人的腋下击去，那是盔甲最为薄弱的一环。当他的剑尖触到钢材时，Erik意识到了——他只是 _感受_ 不到十字军的金属，但他仍能控制它们。

他的剑锋刺穿钢盔的联结处，刺进肉里。面前的十字军倒了下去，而Erik嘶吼着将剑锋拽出那人的身体。他踢着那人的头盔将钢材压进他的面部：那人的眼鼻口都在金属的压力下挤成一团。

很好，Erik想道，将剑柄抽出死人的头骨时他已在剧烈地喘息。影王是很强，但还没有 _那么_ 强。他也许能屏蔽Erik的感官，但却不能阻止Erik的 _行动_ 。这场战争不会容易，但Erik依然能赢。他还能战斗。

Erik适时转身，扯掉从身后偷袭的敌人手中之剑，随即掉转剑锋，顺势斩断了那人的脑袋。他失去了方向感，不知敌人会从什么地方进击，也不知危险潜藏在哪个方向上。Charles消失了——片刻之后Erik发现他飞上了天。Charles告知了他，他用意识向他 _投掷_ 了一个画面。

整座耶路撒冷城如画卷般在Erik脑内展开——他和他的诺曼士兵在前往穆斯林区的半路上与十字军战成一团，法蒂玛人的军队冲进北门，与守卫的骑兵和弓箭手激战正酣。随后视角缩窄了，Erik的注意力落在了自己身上。他看见金刚狼在他的右后方一次迎战三名十字军。他看见Arnvid跌倒、战死，喉咙被一柄异域刀剑割成两半。他看见身后有人还在用斧子扫击他的膝盖——但他伸手了，他将Charles的眼睛用作导引，施展能力碰到了斧锋，转而把武器掷向了袭击者的胸膛。

终于，战争和鲜血带来的颤栗快感又回来了，Erik的血液沸腾了，舌头下都是血铜的味道。Erik四下扫击，剑锋所到之处摧枯折腐，两个敌人撞上了他的剑尖，他轻易剖开了他们的下腹。他控制他们的头盔、挤碎他们的头骨，直到脑浆自耳际流出，直到他们的基督之血染红白色的战袍，把袍子上鲜红的十字架彻底隐去。

Charles喂给他的药——不管那是什么——开始起作用了。起初还不很明显，像是肌肤里渗出的蜜意。他看见周围的同袍也同样被药物激发了力量：他们的眼里是全新的怒意，每个动作都决绝狠厉得前所未有。

Erik无法确认自己具体是在哪一刻被那股怒意淹没的，清醒的意识消失了，变成了——别的什么东西。

他失去了时间的概念。

他用剑击杀了一个敌人，另一只手上的小刀同时劈进了另一人的肋骨。他能从流过关节的血液中察觉出铁元素来。世界的颜色从未如此刻般分明。鲜血仿佛红酒、人骨好似白雪。

愤怒。一股激烈又残忍的 _欲望_ 自体内漫溢，似乎要把他劈开，像剖开一只熟透的李子一般。他从未像此刻这般

清醒。

他能清醒地感知到自己身体的每个部分，无论是整体还是其中的每个小部分。一时间他好像无所不在，他好像能将城市连根拔起，好像能将侵略者的肠子当作染血的吊绳，扼杀他们每一个人。

他需要

_杀戮_

他需要杀了他们 **所有人。**

他所处的地方是旧日的城中集市，有人的脑袋滚落到了身旁的臭水沟里，他吸进肺里的空气如冰般刺痛。

有人用拉丁语大喝了一声，他忘记了那种语言，忘记了怎样才能听懂，但

他杀死了那个呐喊的人

——他把手伸进断裂的锁子甲里，生生扯出那人的心脏，捏在手里的心脏还在跳动。

这里是犹太街区。或说是曾经的犹太街区。

（有人敲响了圣堂的钟声）

他不知那人是基督徒还是穆斯林还是诺曼人，但他杀了他，又用脚跟踩住他瘫软的裆部。

_鲜血染红了地上的鹅卵石_

Erik伸手抓住自己的头骨，把鲜血抹遍自己的头发，然后笑了——自然了。  
自然了: 他是红胡子埃里克。

他们现在在跑了，所有人都在跑，所有人都在街道间、在山路上、在庭院里乱跑，鲜血和骨肉撒得到处都是。Erik感觉自己闻到了烧焦的气味。

Geitir 也死了，他死在了城中的某个角落，公平者Hrodny也死了。

Erik记不得  
记不得他们如何倒下

他几乎认不出  
这个地方  
现在

像这样  
他目光所及之处  
全是红色  
红  
红  
红  
红  
红  
红

红

他不知道自己为什么要在下水道里爬行。

不，那不是真的。他是在街道上爬行。

周遭的一切都又湿又烫。他感到自己的皮肤都要被活活剥下。

不知怎的他发现自己又回到了原点，跪在了橄榄山下的庭院之中。他仰面望向面前的金顶清真寺*，毫无意识地张着嘴巴。

耳边传来翅膀扇动空气的声音，Charles在他身边落了下来，一道黑影濡染了天空，他的神鸦落在他的一边肩膀上。

 “不错，”Charles的语气十分坚定，好像在回答一个问题。“你是对的。我觉得他就在这儿。”他收起双翼，将它们折入斗篷之中。“暗影王总以为自己是神灵。”

Erik慢慢地站了起来，尽管双腿都还在颤抖。

圣殿山。所罗门王圣殿遗迹之所在，就是在这里，亚伯拉罕向神献祭了他的儿子以撒，这是神的圣灵栖居之所。想到此地被如此玷辱令Erik气血贲张，足以叫他杀掉成千上万的敌人。

“省下力气，”Charles建议道，“你待会儿会用得着的。”

Erik望向Charles的许多眼目。他依然喘得厉害，时下此刻Charles好像是世上唯一稳定不动的东西。Erik为此而感激他。

“我们走，”Charles说。

身后的战场隐成遥远的声音，最终归于沉寂。Erik满心只有那唯一的目的，他不知这是因为Charles在影响他的意识，还是因为药物的作用，又或者这是影王自身的力量，也许影王正将他们诱捕进自己的领地。

他们向圣殿攀爬。Erik的腿酸痛不已，但他几乎意识不到痛苦。一切都快要结束了。或者一切才刚刚开始。他不确定究竟是哪一种。

街上的战斗始终没有蔓延至圣殿山附近——头上的弓箭手都丝毫没有沾染血污，脚下的石子也是干净的灰色。每靠近圣殿一步，Erik都感到更加恶心，好像病菌在体内慢慢溃烂。

“别担心，” Charles 说道。金顶清真寺的大门在面前显出形迹，蓝金的颜色光芒闪耀。“我会尽我所能保护你的大脑。只要我在这里，他就没法控制你。”

大门自动打开了，而Erik的胸部好像被什么东西勾住了，那东西无可挣脱地拉着他前进，进入大门之内。

“你可以的，” Charles朝他耳语，声音低得几乎听也听不见。“我知道你能。”

他们走过黑暗——又重新进入光影之中。

Erik从未进过圣殿。进入圣殿即是违背 _哈拉卡_ _*_ ，犹太律法。所罗门王的圣殿早在几世纪前已被损毁，此后再无人知晓至圣所*存在何方。至圣所，全在的神*之家，神的圣殿，除了高阶祭司外，任何人都被禁止入内。对于犹太人来说，踏足进去的行为本身已是渎神的恶行。

但暗影王就在里面，他的邪恶力量就在这些墙壁之内。Erik也许已经丢弃信仰，但他依然向早就抛弃自己的神低声献上了祷告。 _愿您免我的罪。若您定要杀死我，那便请您杀死我——只是，请叫我先击败我的敌人。_

踩在上好瓦片上的脚步回声震耳。圣殿之内宏伟雄健，围攻之中被损毁的地方都已修复一新。地板上铺着一块块的波斯红毯，大理石柱闪烁着耀目的光芒。大大的金色十架苦像*挂在墙顶，人像的身侧闪烁着红宝石般的鲜血。

在圣殿正中，圆拱的顶峰之下，是一个王座。王座之上坐着一个人。他算得上是Erik见过的人里最胖的其中之一，一个埃及人，穿着光滑的丝绸，光着脚，一顶王冠架在他光秃秃的脑袋上。他胖得很不健康，身上的肉像是忽然之间贴上去的，不是自然正常的胖法。那些肉几乎要从他身坠下来了，脖子上的肥肉荡来荡去，手臂和颚骨上沾着的也都不自然地在向下垂着。即使站在这么远的距离上Erik也看得见，他眼下的肌肤全黄了。

 “终于，”那人说道，声音低沉又刺耳。“你们来了。”

他抬起一只戴戒指的手，身后的门应势关上。Erik感到心脏在胸腔里隆隆作响；Charles给他的药还没有完全失去效力，尽管时间必然已经过去了几个小时——眼前所有物事的颜色都混杂到了一起，Erik耳边响起了一阵适才还未出现的嗡嗡声。

“所以这就是你的英灵，”那人——暗影王——说道。他费力地从王座上站起，拖拽双腿挣扎着朝前走来，那双腿显然还没能习惯他的重量。“让我好好看看他。”

暗影王喘着粗气在Erik身前几步远的地方停了下来。Erik用一只手握住自己的佩剑，他不确定Charles想要自己做什么——他不知自己是该趁对方还无准备的现在先发制人、一举斩下他的脑袋，还是该默默等待，或许这是什么大计划的其中一小部分。站在这么近的地方，Erik能闻到自影王肌肤中溢出的红酒味儿，能听到在他身上叮当作响的珠宝撞击声。

“Erik，”暗影王开口，“他们现在是这么叫你了吗？我得说很高兴见到你，但现在这个情况……”他大笑起来，但那笑声几乎跟咳嗽差不多。“我的名字叫Amahl Farouk，这是我的城。”His笑得十分灿烂，牙齿浆果汁染成了紫色。“欢迎回家。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译注：  
> 都是百度来的，愿意查看详情的同学可以戳链接进维基页面。
> 
> *橄榄山（[Mount of Olives](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mount_of_Olives)）：在耶路撒冷旧城东面，隔汲沦谷与旧城相连。各种教的圣山。在圣经及以后的宗教文献中屡见记载。  
> *斯科普斯山（[Mount Scopus](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Mount_Scopus)）：耶路撒冷旧城东北部的一座山，如今在耶路撒冷市的范围里。  
> *汲沦谷（[Kidron Valley](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Kidron_Valley)）：耶路撒冷旧城东墙外的一道山谷，位于圣殿山和橄榄山之间。在圣经中屡被提及。岩石墓穴很著名，是很多犹太人的墓地。  
> *客西马尼园（[ Garden of Gethsemane](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Gethsemanethe)）：客西马尼园，榨橄榄油的地方，在耶路撒冷东、汲沦溪旁、靠近橄榄山。耶稣在最后的晚餐之后曾前往此处祷告。  
> *金门（the Golden Gate）：位于耶路撒冷旧城，在阿拉伯语中称为“永生门”。古时亦称“恩门”“美门”。根据犹太教的说法，当世界末日来临时，救世主弥赛亚将从金门进入耶路撒冷，带领犹太人上天堂。  
> *圣殿山（[Temple Mount](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Temple_Mount)）：位于耶路撒冷旧城。各种教的圣山，地位非常敏感。亚伯拉罕（亚伯兰/亚巴兰/易卜拉辛）在此领受天主圣意、祭献儿子以撒（旧约创世纪）；他的孙子雅各在此和天使摔跤，并被赐名“以色列”（旧约创世纪）。公元前1010年所罗门王在此修建圣殿，用以朝拜主神并存放约柜、诺亚方舟等圣物（旧约列王纪上）。于公元前957年竣工，雄伟非常，号称是天主的所在。  
> *金顶清真寺（[Dome of the Rock](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Dome%20of%20the%20Rock)）：位于圣殿山。也叫圆顶清真寺、萨赫莱清真寺、奥尔玛清真寺，但跟跟之前20节出现的阿克萨清真寺不是一个寺。穆斯林相信圆顶清真寺中间的岩石就是穆罕默德夜行登霄，和天使加百列一起，到天堂见到真主的地方。没太搞清文中的这个地方是不是跟所罗门王造的圣殿重合了（？）  
> *哈拉卡(Halakha): 是犹太教口传律法的统称。内容包括所有《米示拿（Mishnah）》与《革马拉(Gemara)》里的律法、规章，以及与它们相关的一切判例与参考意见。  
> *至圣所（the Holy of Holies）：被认为是耶和华的住所。典出旧约出埃及记及希伯来书。犹太人离开埃及后，尚未进入迦南地，还在旷野中的时候，首先建造了帐幕，耶和华的云笼罩了帐幕。帐幕分为外院子，圣所和至圣所。至圣所就是帐幕最里面的一层。还有一次类似的记载是，耶和华在云中显现在施恩座上，不允许祭司们随时进入幔内。  
> *全在的神（Divine Presence）：这个“神圣的存在”跟上面那个至圣所一样是宗教术语，但没有啥标准中译（所以应该不是圣经用语）。楼主领会个精神，大概就说神是唯一神，是全知全能全在的神，所有神啊圣的都是这个神（。  
> *十架苦像（crucifix）带耶稣的十字架，区分于cross是不带耶稣的十字架。这应该还是在清真寺里，没看到说金顶清真寺里有过十字架，这个应该是Shadow King搞事整的。


	5. Chapter 5

第五部分

太阳将归沉寂

大地会陷入海中

那闪烁的群星

终要从天顶坠落；

乌烟处处飘散

点燃火红的烈焰：

灼热的火舌高高升腾

延烧天堂之上

\- 吉尔维的骗术（译注：The Gylfaginning，十二世纪的冰岛诗人·政治家·历史家 _斯诺里·斯蒂德吕松_ 所著的《诗体埃达》正文第一部分，主要记述北欧诸神所处世界的创建与终焉，也涉及到北欧神话中的其他方面）

\--

3.

他们站在那里，他们三人——Erik没有算上影王的护卫——站在圣地正中，在金色的十架之下。Erik能听到影王沉重的呼吸，那声音听起来几乎跟他自己的脉搏一样响亮。只有Charles能够全然不受影响，他还保持着那份永恒不变的冷静和沉着。

汗水浸湿了Erik的掌心，他的手紧紧握着剑柄。暗影王看上去十分虚弱——至少他的躯体十分虚弱。想要斩杀他并不需费太多气力或技巧。只消将剑锋轻轻扬起，穿透层层厚肉，就能叫他肝胆俱裂、血溅红毯。

但此时他的脑中响起某种可疑的声音，像是Charles，那声音叫他别动，于是他没有动。

影王把手背到身后，往回退了几步，依然在微笑。“好啊，”他说着回望Charles，边点了点头。“他很强壮。还真令人吃惊，他可是个犹太人。我以为你的族类只会拣选年轻的北方人。那些人也许跟畜生差不多，但他们很会做事，做成的时候比搞砸的时候多。”他扬起一边茂密的眉毛，“或者你看中的是他的魔力？我看到他施展能力了，透过我那些小伙伴儿的眼睛。”

片刻之后Erik意识到，他指的是被他改造成牵线木偶的十字军，那些Erik杀掉的人。

屋宇仍在摇晃，地板和天顶呈现出一个奇怪的倾角来。有那么一刹那，暗影王的身形似乎也发生了变化，变得更为高大肥壮——但一眨眼后，一切又恢复了原本的面貌。

“你早就知道我会来找你，”Charles开口。Erik再次意识到这种形态的他声音有多怪异刺耳。 “对一个没命离开这儿的人来说，你看起来很冷静。”

“什么？”暗影王嗤笑起来，“被你豢养的这只小猴子杀死吗？我很怀疑他能不能。你看，我也有我自己的力量。”他举起一只手来，掌心朝上。 “我可不是随随便便地选了这具身体的。我想你会发现我跟你的英灵十分般配。”

头顶的十架苦像颤动了——旋即坠了下来，架子碎裂在地上，砸得地面都跟着震颤。好在Erik没因惊慌而退却。当尘烟散去时，暗影王又坐回了他的王座之上。

“那么，”他将一只胳膊肘撑在腿上，用另一只手举起一杯红酒。 “让你的英灵为我们开始表演吧，怎么样？不准用魔法。”

他掐了掐手指，两名埃及护卫应声而动，二人一齐拔出镰刀状的[ _Khopesh*_](http://baike.baidu.com/link?url=6MLDFaS1xiXkMqH4IXUu33CRMVZ9qeDLU-Fr9kLX-slYchiPCSqlw9LsYdMR45T5vuCs5Quet_hy0_5yoLVaX-CZ0F6ryBa8HnngtQE26qX-sOSGhPXtCyXK8OpxcQoJG0SEsuVOGlyv_f5oGXIN2_) _佩剑，_ 步幅坚定地朝Erik走来，唯有真正没有灵魂的人才能像他们那样面无表情。

Erik等到他们走至离自己两码远的地方才出手——他伸出一只手去，施展能力抓住敌人的剑锋，就着持剑之人的手掉转锋刃，一举将二人的脑袋全部斩下。他们的身子扭曲地跌倒在地上。

暗影王狠狠地把高教酒杯砸到王座的扶手上，杯中红酒都溅到了地上。 “我说了不准用魔法！” 他厉声咆哮。

“不好意思，”Erik说。“但我不会按你的规矩行事。”

他双手握剑，箭步向前。影王剩下的护卫——Erik数出了五个人——一齐上前迎战，不消说，都在影王的指尖之下如棋子般移动——但这使得他们的动作都能够预测。一个人想要同时控制这么多身体，只能一次一个动作。

Erik将剑锋刺入第一个守卫的内脏——然后避开身子，适时闪过另一柄 _Khopesh_ 的袭击，他拽过自己的剑柄，扫击第二个守卫的跟腱，那人跌落在自己的膝盖上，痛苦地无声呐喊。

但Erik低估了影王的集中力；这些傀儡护卫使用的是他分辨不出的队形，他们是作为几个不同的个体在战斗，并非整齐划一。这意味着Erik要盯住更多的人，要感知更多的剑锋。他只能祈祷自己握住剑柄的手能不打滑。

他割断了一个护卫的脖子，同时把力量灌注到靴尖之上，狠狠踹向跪倒在地的那个人。那人的鼻梁折断时他察觉出了软骨的碎裂，他蓄力将碎骨推至那人的大脑。那人立刻便死了。

如此一来就只剩下两个护卫。Erik更加轻易地杀死了他们。最后一人的脑袋朝王座的方向滚去，最终停下的地方距影王那双赤脚只有寸尺之遥。

 “这，” Erik喝道，“不是魔法。”

“不坏，” 影王说话时仍旧没有离开他的王座，尽管他已失去明显的守护。“也许我们共同的朋友选择你，是个明智的行为。”

Erik转头望向Charles，后者依然没有要插手进来的意思。Erik知道Charles说过他不能杀死暗影王，他说影王是个强大的精神法师，就如Charles一样，可——

 _《我不能，》_ Charles在他大脑中发声。 _《这种形态的他太有力量。我无法在攻击他的同时保护你。但……他的真身在这具躯体之外。那是他的精神。你来除掉他的身体，我会对付他的灵魂。》_

Erik转回来，重新望向暗影王，但在目光交遇以前，Erik的胸膛遭受了沉重的一击，他的身子朝后方飞了出去，被扔到几码以外，砸在了墙上。那是一个祭台，神志清明后Erik辨认出袭击了他的物品，这东西压着他，把他钉在大理石的墙壁上。Erik嘶吼着试图推开祭台，他用尽浑身气力，但却毫无用处；只要暗影王还控制着那具肉身的力量，Erik就会被困在此处。他的腹腔疼得好像被剖开了，痛楚几乎难以忍受，但他强迫自己把那东西推开了。无论伤成了什么样子，他都要留待之后处理。

“现在，”暗影王说着从王座上站了起来，一只胳膊拄着扶手，以撑起自己的体重。“我们按 _我的_ 规矩来战斗。”

Erik试图掌控影王那只胖手上的戒指，或是对方戴着的项链——但它们都是黄金，其中的金属不足以叫Erik施展能力，至少在Erik现在的身体状况下不能。

不知怎的，过了一会儿Erik才意识到佩剑还握在自己手里。他很不想扔掉那剑，但在他的腰上……还别着那柄银质匕首。

Erik将魔力灌注到小刀之上，一举掷到了屋宇对面，武器径直击向暗影王，但后者及时避向了左侧。他的腹部绞了起来，五脏六腑再次感到一阵刀割般的疼痛，痛苦如此剧烈，有那么一刻Erik的眼前只剩下白花花的一片。

但是，匕首——他散开视线，再次找到了那柄匕首，小刀悬浮在离地二十码的半空之中。Erik把匕首径直送下，这次瞄准了影王的头骨。那人又闪开了，但这次Erik控制匕首追了上去，影王跑到哪儿，匕首就跟到哪儿。那人移动得很慢很慢，那具他尚不熟悉的躯体太过肥胖，搞得他行动都十分困难——

暗影王伸出一只手，一个石头花瓶隔空飞来，压在了依然按着Erik的祭台上。痛苦在Erik脑内炸开了，电闪雷鸣般的痛传遍了Erik体内的每一根神经。他的胃脏好像被切开了，好像暗影王是在用尖锐的锋刃刺穿他的内脏，而不止是在向他身上丢东西，

Erik把匕首彻底跟丢了，当他努力重新睁眼时，武器早就消失不见，而暗影王已经来到了三步开外。他抬起一只手，花瓶和祭台更加狠厉地压进Erik的躯体之中。

Erik痛呼出声——他感到自己断了一根肋骨，接着是第二根。Charles在他脑子里，他本人的痛苦、惊惧和绝望都跟他交织在了一起，他正试图将Erik的精神和肉体之间的联系切断，尽快叫他忘记躯体的痛楚。但他还不够快，Erik感到自己的血已经烧沸，全都淤积到了腹部——

暗影王在笑，他蹒跚前行着近一步靠近Erik，Erik胸腹处的压力增强了。他感到自己已经处于失去意识的边缘——匕首不见了，被踢远，踢到了他看不见的地方——他已经 _感受_ 不到金属了，如果看不见它，他将毫无办法——

 

_《_  
_Erik_  
_！》_

 

Charles的声音在脑中响起。Charles的声音为什么在他脑子里？Erik感到自己仿佛在一片阴云之中飘荡，仿佛正滚入大海深处。

 

_《_  
_Erik –_  
_剑！》_

 

Erik深深吸了一口气，这举动叫他感觉自己的身子都被撕裂成了两半——他调动自己能触到的最后一丝魔力，抬起了胳膊。 掌中的剑向前飞去。他清楚感知到了剑锋没入影王内脏的那一刻，因为就是在那个瞬间，他的所有感官全都涌了回来。对方的血和肉、脂肪和内脏都热乎乎地裹在金属周围——Erik _向上_ 施力，让剑锋划开肋骨，刺入暗影王肥硕的心脏

一声尖利刺耳的叫声响了起来，到处都是金属，屋子里，城市里，城市外，金属在地表之上跳动。祭台和花瓶坠落在地上，片刻之后Erik瘫倒在膝盖上，他用一只胳膊防卫性地护住小腹，朝瓦片上激烈地呕起血来——

他放眼望向暗影王巨大的身躯，那具躯体沉沉地落在大理石上，他的眼睛涣散了，瞳仁外的眼白向内侵扰，身下迅速积聚起一滩黑血。影王眨起眼睛，慢慢地，只眨了一次。

一阵全新的痛楚撕裂了Erik的意识，就像一柄黑色的刀刃割开了他的大脑，黑暗、寒凉而致命。他的脑袋好像被包上了一层坚冰。有人在尖叫，冰冷的石头贴上Erik的面颊，他的嘴里满是邪恶而厚重的鲜血滋味。

他感觉自己似乎看到暗影王嘴里翻出滚滚乌烟——但什么也没有，那只是一个幻像，就像是

一个梦

接着他看到Charles张开羽翼，将整座庙宇遮挡得一片漆黑，同时

张开大嘴

将那片暗影

彻底吞噬

\--

2.

痛苦

烧灼。

他着了火。

火舌舔舐他的肌肤，他亲眼看着自己的皮肤被烈火燎起水泡，看着自己暴露的骨骼转作焦黑。

他是一百个呼救的声音之一，一百个声音都在向神乞求，而神已决定抛弃他们。

他是跪爬过下水道的男孩儿，手掌都被脏污的石头磕出血来。

他是没有父母的孤儿，也没有族人。

他是一千具化作黑烟的焦尸。

一双坚实的手臂抱着他走向光明，他闭紧双目，躲开灼眼的日光。当他终于大胆睁眼时，映目的是湛蓝的瞳仁和嫣红的嘴唇。一只柔软的手一遍又一遍地抚摸他的眉头，一个更为柔软的声音在他脑内轻喃： _一切都好了。_

他是自己体内慢慢消失的痛楚，骨头被看不见的丝线缝成一团。

他倒了下去。

\--

1.

再次唤醒他的是撕裂般的头痛。他躺在圣殿山外的石头庭院里，躺在Charles的怀里，他的剑落在几码之外，一道薄薄的金属光芒，但他能感受到。

“你醒了，”Charles 笑着亲吻Erik的前额。 “你成功了。”

Erik呻吟着用掌根揉搓自己的太阳穴；他感到一股难以忍受的痛苦正钻入自己的颅骨之中。

“那痛会过去的，” Charles告诉他，同时把手放到Erik的手掌之上。“总会过去的。当时你的身体在内出血——我能治愈那种伤痛，但这……这是种精神上的伤，是我治不好的那种。”

Erik把手放低，将双掌按到地上，试图撑起身子，他的手腕摩挲着Charles的大腿。“你是什么意思？”

Charles摇了摇头。“暗影王死的时候……对你的意识做了些什么。我不确定是什么。但你的身体没问题。只除了几根折断的肋骨和腹腔出血，其他的伤处相对来讲都很轻微。”

“剩下的人呢？”Erik把视线转向城里。

“都死了，”Charles说。“除了金刚狼，当然。”

“都？”

“诺曼人，土耳其人，法蒂玛人。基督徒。这座城已经空了。”

街道被鲜血染得又湿又红，在夕阳余晖中熠熠发亮。

Erik的头阵阵刺痛。

“来，”Charles柔声说着用指尖触碰Erik的肘弯。“我们走。”

\--

Charles把他带回了犹太街区，或说是曾经的犹太街区，在十字军占领城市之前。他们闯入一间空了的房子，假装看不见那一家人横陈在地上的尸体。

Erik睡了。当他醒来时，尸体都消失不见了。

\--

天色暗了下去。Erik吃掉了Charles给他拿来的食物，但什么都填充不了他体内的空虚，那空虚已侵蚀了他的内核。夜晚，他又梦到族人被杀，这次，Charles再也不能抑制那些记忆。

唯一一样使生命还有价值的东西就是Charles和Charles的微笑，当Erik用某种特定的眼神望向他时，Charles会向他献上微笑。但Charles身上也浮着一股悲伤的情绪。或许他以为Erik感受不到。Erik也确实很难感受到。那就像是意识相连之处的轻微颤动，像一片阴影，将他们二人都笼罩其中。

这叫Erik感到恶心。

\--

身体恢复得差不多后，Erik走入了圣城。街上的死尸都被清除了。Charles告诉他，埃及已经向耶路撒冷东面派遣了更多军队，他们想夺回圣城。塞尔柱土耳其人朝南移动。定居在北面的犹太人很快也将听说圣城已获自由，终有一日他们会想重回此地，想要重建、定居于此。毕竟，这里是他们先祖的圣城。

但现在，城市一片荒芜，甚至连飞鸟都不屑经过，或者这只是Erik脑中的幻象。这些天来，他的意识一直在玩弄他。他不停地在空落落的门廊里瞧见死人，孩子们浑身是血，俯身倒在鲜血聚成的湖泊和池塘之中。

他被自己的亡灵追赶，幼时的自己，那男孩儿的嘴里不停地念叨着同一个词语，一遍又一遍。

 

_Shalom._

 

\--

夜间，当Erik陷入梦乡时，金刚狼和Charles会轻声交谈。他们的声音很低，从不让Erik听见内容。

\--

他在金顶清真寺的庭院里一边又一遍地踱步，他哭着乞求原谅。乞求神能听见他的祷告。 _恕我的罪。恕我的罪。_

\--

有一天他嘶吼了整整八个小时，直到喉咙痛得发不出声，咳嗽中带出血来。

这恐惧避无可避，好像某种攫住他身体的隐秘黑暗，拒绝离开。

“什么时候才是个头？”他听见金刚狼对Charles的问话，后者的脸正面向墙壁。

Charles说：“没有尽头。”

\--

他在夜半惊醒。Charles躺在他的身侧，他们四肢交缠，Charles握住他的手，把手都放在他的小腹上。

“这是什么？”Erik问话的声音依旧刺耳。

“Hmm？没什么，”Charles低语着将脸颊埋进Erik的后颈。他的鼻子贴在Erik的皮肤上，凉凉的。“只是——我爱你。无论怎样，直到永远。我很抱歉他对你做了这种事。我希望……我应该能保护你。”

Erik紧紧捏住了Charles的手，用尽全力，他希望自己能永远都不松开。

\--

Erik做了整整四天噩梦，醒来之后，噩梦依然没有消失。

梦醒后几个小时，他仍旧能感到烈火在灼烧自己的肌肤，好像有人在他的骨髓里点燃了火焰，这火焰永远不会消失。

\--

当金刚狼找到他的时候，他正在城外漫步。

他在看见那人之前已经感受到剑锋的金属——那人就在那儿，自两棵橄榄树间走了出来。

“你来了，”Erik说，“我知道你会来。”

金刚狼的表情没有变化。他只是走近一步，手里还握着那块金属的利剑。Erik在颤抖，他已经抖了几个星期。他猜想，Charles会告诉他这也永远没个尽头。

 “抱歉。”金刚狼说。

“别抱歉，”Erik转头面向他，压平嘴唇挤出一枚虚弱的微笑。“这是我想要的。这……是恩慈。”.

“我还是很抱歉。”

金刚狼将长剑刺入Erik的胸膛。很痛，自然很痛，但Erik能想到的唯有嵌入体内的金属，被刺的心脏还在试图跳动，直到金刚狼扭动剑锋的最后一刻。

Erik咳了起来，鲜血滑下他的嘴角。有一瞬间，他又看见自己幼时的亡灵，随后，黑暗侵袭了他。

那亡灵再次冲他微笑，他念着：  _Shalom._

\--

0.

Erik睁开了眼睛。

Charles的手落在他的脸颊上，他的唇轻轻盖上Erik的唇，落下几乎纯洁的一吻。痛苦消失了。

 “你终于醒了。”Charles说道。

Erik 伸手握住Charles的头发亲吻他，好像今后的每时每刻他都只想做这一件事。Charles贴着他的嘴唇微笑，当他们终于分开时Charles还在微笑，他们的身子就像一分为二的一个整体。

“这就结束了吗？”Erik问道，“这就是尽头了？”

“不。”Charles摇了摇头，他的手指滑过Erik的脸颊，颈项，胸膛。“这永远也不会结束。”

\--

Fin.


End file.
